Bayonetta a journey with Death
by dragoritus
Summary: Bayonetta and Jeanne are called forth by a being of the future universe known as the Crowfather but only Bayonetta seemed to have made it to Crowfather who she now sees is insane. Though she wants answers to find her Umbran sister another who walks in the cold Veil comes to find a way to free his brother from damnation. He has man names but Bayonetta will come to call him Death.
1. Prologue

Bayonetta a journey with Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Bayonetta or Darksiders they belong to their respected owners.

Prologue:

Jubileus the Goddess of light, Queen Sheba the Goddess of Darkness, and Aesir the God of chaos three beings of balance, the Goddess Jubileus was the first to die by the hands of the summoned Sheba. The second deity to fall was Aesir and he was defeated by the combined deity of light and Darkness known as Omne but now without two of the three deities Darkness became the ultimate power.

But that has yet to pass as the three are not yet the Charred council the reincarnated deities but now with the control over the universe as the overseers of the balance between the once known Paradiso now called Heaven. Inferno now reformed into a world of more sinister Demons led by Lucifer the descendant of Queen Sheba who had been reincarnated as one of the three members of the Charred council.

But what of the Umbran witch that brought this? What became of Cereza known commonly as Bayonetta? This is the tale of how she comes to under stand one whose more like her than she thought. He has many names,Kin slayer, executioner... Death.

* * *

 **One month before Sheba's darkness consumes the universe**

Cereza mostly known as Bayonetta sat in Rodin's bar with a lolipop in hand as he began to hear whispers of an old man, Rodin noticed Bayonetta was starring at her lolipop and asked "Yo Bayonetta you alright? Listen I don't need a costumer whose starin into space"

Bayonetta then ignored the whispers and said "I'm fine Rodin never thought you cared for little ol' me."

Rodin huffed as the door opened seeing Jeanne with her long white hair an skin tight red suit and said "Well I should be..."

But as Rodin was leaving a crow with blue painted feathers flew in and perched on Rodin's counter and had glowing green eyes catching everyones' attention as the crow had scratched the counter drawing a symbol. Bayonetta then saw the symbol and asked "Rodin I thought there was a rule for no pets allowed?"

Rodin froze at the sight and thought "Now? I'd thought I would have more time old man!"

Rodin sighed and said "Ladies I take my leave."

The two were confused on Rodin's behavior as he stated one last thing "Oh and some words of advice for you two... the Crowfather is not right in the head as of now."

Rodin left the two Umbran witches as the crow cawed and made the symbol glow green showing a spiritual vision of an old man with a robe made of crow feathers. Bayonetta was impressed with the light shows as Jeanne kept her hands on her hand guns prepared for any tricks as the vision said "I am what sanity remained of the bing known as the Crowfather, and I have had Bright eyes here to bring you both to me I have a job for you which will involve killing Angels and demons."

Bayonetta then asked "And what kind of a job is it old man?"

Crowfather then explained "In one month from now your universe will tear itself apart due to no deity of light and chaos I come from the universe that has been reshaped by this one and you two will die with this universe, unless you choose to take up my offer of a job. But let me state that the two of you will be separated for a time until your job is over."

Bayonetta then looked at Jeanne and Jeanne looked at her and both said in unison "Fine we'll go if you can pay for the expenses."

Crowfather chuckled and said "I know of two who can..."

 **In the Dark fortress (Home of Crowfather)**

A man with raven black hair in gothic style armor that made his gauntlets look like skeleton hands, his boots had skulls on his knee caps, the armor had purple cloth that went towards his ankles and a purple shroud covering his top half of his body. The man had a mask that resembled a skull with no teeth and had glowing red eyes that made anyone tremble in fear.

The man was climbing towards the top of the fortress to meet an old friend of his as a Crow perched on his shoulder and cawed while the man asked "The old fool is not alone Dust?"

Dust cawed and flew off as the man hurried to find his old friend, while at the top a portal had opened as Bayonetta walked through but saw Jeanne was not withe her and shouted "JEANNE?! JEANNE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Then a sinister laughter was heard and Bayonetta turned to see the Crowfather with his left hand holding onto his head as if he was in pain and questioned "Where is Jeanne old man?!"

Crowfather then whispered "Voices... Torment without end... they call for vengeance of their killer."

Bayonetta pulled out her gun at Crowfather and said "I hope you can explained to me why my friend isn't with me."

Then a crow flew by and landed on Crowfather's throne as Bayonetta heard foot steps and turned to see the man who wore a skull mask with no teeth, Crowfather then pointed at the man and warned "You shouldn't have come here... horsemen!"

The man saw Bayonetta and widened his eyes and thought "A human survived?!"

The man then stated "Keeper of secrets I need your help."

Bayonetta then looked at Crowfather and thought "Keeper of secrets?"

Crowfather stood out of his throne and said "I know why you've come! Your brother the one called War he has been imprisoned by the Charred council way should I care for your brother's fate?!"

Bayonetta then asked "What are you two talking about?"

Death then asked "Why is this human here Crowfather I had thought them all killed off during the premature apocalypse?"

Crowfather then stated "She's here to do what she must to save her Umbran sister! Isn't that right Cereza?"

Bayonetta pulled out her guns and threatened "You did something tell me where is Jeanne?! Or I will put a bullet through that head of yours!"

The man then warned "I wouldn't do that if I were you human I need him to tell me where I can find a way to restore your people!"

Bayonetta then asked "What is going on?! I was told that I was here for a job by the old man here and I'm not seeing a job!"

Crowfather then asked "So Death... you have come to find a way to resurrect humanity to save your brother, and you Cereza were brought by me when I was still sane and now you have lost the only person that is like a sister to you."

Bayonetta then looked at Death and thought "Death has a form? And has a brother named War? that's new."

Death then looked at Cereza and thought "I have no time for this!"

Death then asked "Yes I come to save my brother now who would be better to show me the way?"

Crowfather then opened a portal to a giant tree and said "Should a way exist... you shall find it here."

Death widened his eyes as he said softly "The tree of life..."

But as Death walked towards the portal Crowfather closed it and Death demanded "Let me pass!"

But Crowfather said "Not yet... that what you gave me... you shall take it back!"

Death squinted his eyes and pointed at the old one before stating "In exchange for it's secrets you agreed to keep the amulet!"

Bayonetta then looked at the amulet that glowed green and wondered why an amulet was a big deal as Crowfather knocked on his head and said "No... the voices they cry to return! YOU MUST DESTROY IT!"

Death then dropped his head and said "I... cannot."

Crowfather pursued with the question and asked "You annihilated their flesh, why do you guard their souls?"

Death ignored the question and pulled out his weapons a pair of twin scythes and demanded "Open the portal."

Bayonetta then thought "Oh my he's daring... but I must use the portal to find Jeanne and find a way back home for al this mess."

Crowfather then dropped the amulet and said "You will not pass as I live."

Death walked slowly towards Crowfather but he used magic to throw Bayonetta at Death, Death fell on his back as Bayonetta landed ass first on Death's head Bayonetta then warned Death "If you touch I will shoot your fingers off!"

Death laid still as Bayonetta stood off and said "You'll be allowed to live as long as you don't do that again human!"

Then Crowfather said "Here your brethren are trapped in eternal torment do you wish to join them? And what of War Jeanne? Would you kill the ones you love to have peace?"

Death then shouted "WAR IS INNOCENT!"

Bayonetta then concluded "JEANNE WILL NEVER KILL JEANNE FOR PEACE!"

Then Crowfather asked "Are you two so certain?"

Then Crowfather vanished into crows as two figures walked from the hall behind Bayonetta and Death saw his brother War and Bayonetta saw her Umbran sister Jeanne and took stances preparing for a fight. Death charged at War and jumped over as War swung his sword at him, while Bayonetta pointed her guns at Jeanne and said "Jeanne snap out of it!"

But Jeanne swung a kick but Bayonetta blocked it with a kick of her own and saw Jeanne's eyes they were glowing red and Bayonetta caught onto this and said "Your not Jeanne!"

Death was clashing with War's sword with the scythes he clapped together to make a giant scythe and slahed an upper cut on War twice and forced him in the air as Death jumped at him with his scythe in hand hitting War further into the air. Bayonetta swung her pistol at the Jeanne wannabe but she dogded it and the two clashed their guns as Bayonetta fell back and shot the fake Jeanne with the guns clapped to her heels.

The fake Jeanne had bullet hole in her arms and was unable to use them but War fell on top of her killing her but as she died the body turned into a flock of Crows as Bayonetta shot one and made them scatter and shouted "FLOCK OFF!"

War charged at Death though Death jumped over him with a few flips and cut War's shoulder swung his giant scythe at War but War used his prosthetic hand to grabbed the scythe and swing his blade at Death. Missing Death by an inch War grabbed him and threw him at Bayonetta but she dodged as she shot War with her guns but Death charged past her as the scene slowed showing Bayonetta licking her lips at Death as he and War clashed.

Death had stabbed War's chest and gave a final twist making War groan in pain and fall back turning into the Crowfather that tried to crawl to escape but his hand was shot by Bayonetta as Death stabbed his scythe into his back and placed it into the ground. Death walked in front of Crowfather and grabbed his face before demanding "Open the portal!"

Death removed Crowfather from his scythe as the amulet fell out and said "Your secrets die with you... old fool."

Crowfather then said his last words "My secrets... but not yours."

The amulet cracked and shattered as it flew into Death's right side of his chest and made him yell in pain as Bayonetta ran to Death but Dust hit her head with a swoop knocking her out as Crowfather's body turned into a portal of crows that carried the two into it.


	2. WOW thanks

WOW... I wasn't expecting that

Literally I wasn't expected to get any Follows or favorites for this story sorry iI jsut thought about a what if and it so happened to be Darksiders and Bayonetta and sorry if I sound amazed because I am, most people online or some of my friends are like War vs Bayonetta, Bayonetta and Dante equals babies!"

And I'm sitting her like but Death needs love too... (Yeah that sounded weird sorry)

And why now War X Bayonetta Paring let me list it:

My first reason is Uriel X War

My second is War vs Bayonetta (Yeah I get it War beats Bayonetta or Bayonetta beats War I don't care because that's too Mainstream)

My third and final reason is this: War and Bayonetta's hair color do not match as War and Jeanne's hair are much more similar and their personalities are far more comparable.

Now does the third reason mean a War X Jeanne story? Maybe but lets worry about Bayonetta and Death.

And I would like to thank these people for Favoring and Following this story and to those who might favorite or follow you have my thanks too:

 **666Rika666** who just recently favored this story thank you.

 **Dead ghost hope** Thank you for Favoring and following the story.

 **LoonyDip** Thank you for Favoring and following too.

 **ScorpioVenom** Thank you for following the story hope you enjoy it more.


	3. A mutual relationship

Chapter 1: A mutual relationship

Bayonetta and Death were brought through the portal as Dust and Bright eyes who now wore a black crow skull mask with blue, red, green and yellow gems across the beak area perched near Death. Bayonetta then awoke feeling a strain in her head and thought "What a strange dream."

Bayonetta noticed that the back of Death's head laid on her crouch out cold and teased "Oh bloody hell! You just couldn't keep your hands off could you?"

Then Bayonetta saw Dust and Bright eyes now with a black crow skull mask cawing at each other as the two felt the ground tremble making Bayonetta ask "Oh what now?"

Then the earth stopped trembling as Bayonetta heard a elder say "Ahem!"

Bayonetta turned to see a giant elderly man with a white beard in a bread and a helmet of gold and blue metal and said "Oh my your huge."

The man then looked at Death as he woke to see he was in between Bayonetta's legs as Bayonetta asked "Are you going to back away and beg for my forgiveness?"

Death glared at Bayonetta and and flipped forward and used his arms to jump over Bayonetta landing feet first and said "As a Horsemen, I am beyond Earthly pursuits."

Bayonetta then teased "Oh stop being so dense Death!"

Bayonetta stood up and pulled out a green lolipop and unwrapped it before putting it in her mouth and kicked Death's crouch but was surprised when it did nothing as Death stated "Really? I wear armor for a reason and for many purposes, that what you just did usually doesn't happen often though."

The old giant then walked with his staff and said in a Scottish accent "Be still horsemen. You are wounded."

The old giant tried to touch Death's wound as Death evaded and warned "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Bayonetta then huffed "A 'thank you' would be nice."

Death pointed at Bayonetta and asked "I am the pale rider what were you expecting?!"

Bayonetta then teased "Oh your not well good with manners for a man."

Death squinted his eyes and said sarcastically "Please forgive me for being the end of all life human!"

Bayonetta turned away as Death did and thought "Oh he's not like any man I've seen... he's no perv like Luka that's for sure but not annoying like Enzo and surely not as complexed as Rodin. I might like it here more than I thought."

The old giant then walked away using his staff to balance himself, he looked at a large statue and said "Your arrival here is a bad omen. Yes... troubles me greatly."

Death pointed at the old giant and demanded "Old one there's more trouble ahead if you don't start making sense. Where is the Tree of life?"

The old giant then said "Life? Hahaha! This world is dying lad. Choking on chaos and Corruption. We can do little to stop it. Soon the great tree too shall perish and, with it the last of my people, is that not why you have come here, Pale rider and..."

The old giant saw Bayonetta's Umbran watch and thought "Maker's beard... that's a relic of the Chronospheres where did you get this lass?"

But before Bayonetta could answer some constructs were formed by a black slime and glowed yellow as more formed with maces and weapons while the old giant formed a magical barrier keeping him out. Death pulled out his scythes and charged at one construct and hit it upwards into the air as Bayonetta jumped on it holding onto it wither her legs and spun while shooting her guns at the other constructs while falling down.

Death then threw his scythe at one construct in it's arm and jumped over head ripping his scythe out and tore the construct's arm off as Bayonetta shouted "LEVITHMONG!"

Then a Iron maiden summoned behind a construct and looked at it before Bayonetta kicked it in as the spiked doors slammed shut and black slimed oozed out of the crack of the doors as the Iron maiden vanished. Then Death used both his scythe to cut off the arms of a construct then clapped his scythes together to cut the body in half.

Bayonetta had kicked one construct as more came after her she spun with her arms out shooting all who intended to attack her until one grabbed her leg from the ground but a crow attacked the constructs face as it rose from the earth. Bayonetta had seen that crow before, it was Bright eyes the same crow that brought Crowfather's message but it had a strange helmet that looked like a black helmet with blue markings.

Then the last construct swung his mace at Bayonetta but she dodged at the last second slowing down time as she attacked the construct Death slowed but the old giant was unaffected and was amazed as he thought "Maker's bones... the power of the Chronomancer she's not entirely human."

Time had restored as Death decapetated a construct he was facing as the old giant said "You two fight well, but this Corruption cannot be killed with a blade nor a bullet. Seek out the forge sister. Ask her about the Fire of the mountain. help her, and she will help you reach the tree... But before you go, tell me lass where did you learn to use the Chronomancer?"

Death widened his eyes and asked "I had been led to believe that the old ones used it so how could a human use it?"

Bayonetta then teased "Is Death jealous?"

Death then glared at Bayonetta who only licked her lips as she pulled out the lolipop throwing it away and said "I'm not jealous... just impressed human."

Bayonetta then asked "What is a Chronomancer old man?"

The old one then stated "It's an ability that can control time, beings old than I were masters of this ability, though no one knows what they were, but they were able to go through time forward and back.

Bayonetta then stated "You talking about Witch time aren't you?"

The old one then stated "Are you a witch lass?"

Bayonetta nodded and said "Of course I am you silly old fool."

Then Bright eyes landed in front of Bayonetta and cawed as she asked "What do you want you dumb bird?"

Bright eyes cawed and gave a formal bow as Bayonetta asked "You want to be my servant?"

Bright eyes cawed nodding to confirm the question as Bayonetta saw Dust on Death's shoulder and ordered "One thing don't use me as a perch you understand bird brain?"

Bright eyes cawed and flew off on Death's left shoulder as he looked at Bayonetta and asked "Why am I not surprised?"

Bayonetta then asked "And you old one who are you to command an Umbran witch?"

The old giant then said "I am Elder Eideard a Mark. Older than even the Charred council. These hands have laid the foundations for many worlds. But that was long ago. And now, they hardly know the touch of stone."

Then Death asked "Are you not curious as to why I seek the Tree?"

Then Bayonetta stated "Why 'WE' seek the Tree."

Then Eideard said "I would not presume to question of of the four and a fellow old one... but yes, tell me."

Bayonetta stated "I need to find my Unbran sister and get back home, Enzo's most likely upset that I'm gone."

Death then told why he needed to find the Tree and said "I must restore Humanity, to redeem my brother War."

Eideard then said "Heaven and Hell battle upon the shattered Earth. All of creation trembles and in the center of it all stands your brother."

Death then tensed while stating "He is innocent!"

But Eideard said "I never said he wasn't. The Tree holds power over life and death. If you would resurrect Humanity, then you are headed in the right direction. But be warned a dark power dwells within the Tree and the path is barred by Corruption."

Death turned towards a path as Eideard suggested "And Horsemen... wouldn't protecting the lass be your job since she is a human after all?"

Death and Bayonetta looked at each other as Bayonetta asked "So Eideard... you want us to be in a forced relationship? Sure why not."

Death looked at Bayonetta and sighed before saying "Lets just go... and what name do you go by?"

Then Bayonetta said "My name is Cereza but you can call me Bayonetta."

Death then said "Bayonetta it is then."

The two walked through a path as Dust and Bright eyes flew over head and watched as Bayonetta and Death went through a large log and saw a village made of stone and a Maker warrior training with a huge axe. The Maker had brown hair in breads and had a goatee and saw Death and Bayonetta walking towards him and said "Hmph. The Reaper. It's about time you came. The Makers are dying, and our realm. We few are all that remain. Names Thane by the way."

Death shook his head and stated "A warrior's life is never easy, old one."

The Maker then said "Aye. Not easy, but simple. I always saw my end with blade in hand, a field of enemy dead before me."

Bayonetta then noticed a giant gate and asked "And what "glorious" and awaits you, hiding behind these gates?"

Thane then stated "Ahhh. You cannot fight Corruption, nor can you harm it. You can only kill those it has claimed. Every blow I strike against Corruption... is a blow against my own people. Muse on that, missy, before you mark me as a coward."

Then Death said "I could end your troubles, Maker."

Thane gave a unimpressed look and said "Well, you're welcome to try. This blade is more ancient than you rider. And taller, to boot."

Death then claimed "I will break it and you down to size!"

Bayonetta then sighed and looked towards a shop with a white haired woman Maker as Death began his fight with Thane, Bayonetta walked passed a bridge and was amazed with the architecture. Bayonetta took a right up some stairs and saw the woman Maker in blue trying to use magic to grow plants but she couldn't keep her self up and said "It is no use..."

Bayonetta then took one step as the Maker heard and said "I've been expecting you Cereza, for some time now."

Bayonetta watched as the Maker turned to face her and noticed she had a blue cloth covering her eyes which sh already figured that she was blind and asked "How do you know of me Maker?"

The Maker then said "I am the Shaman of our village, and known to see what is to come time to time."

Then Bayonetta asked "Then why keep your elder out of the subject?"

The Maker then said "He wouldn't have any effect on the outcome anymore than you just appearing. But changing the subject I have a gift for you... a gift from your mother, Rosa."

Bayonetta widened her eyes and asked "How do you know my mommy?"

The Maker then handed Bayonetta a purple gem, talisman that had what appeared to be a white skull in it's center and said "I am a spiritual friend of Rosa, for the gifts I had gain by being blind. I can see her spirit, and hear her voice... she wanted me to make you this."

Bayonetta took a look at the talisman and asked "What kind of Talisman is it?"

The Maker then stated "It is the Grim Talisman."

Bayonetta then said "I thank your for this, and what was your name?"

The Maker then introduced "I am Muria, and please stay for now your friend, Death will be returning soon."

Bayonetta then sighed then looked over the bridge to see Death claiming victory over Thane and said "What's Death's problem, I can see he's not a perv or a man who owes favors."

Maria then said "Death's beginnings isn't really a happy one."

Bayonetta then asked "Please enlightened me on his past?"

Maria then smiled and said "Getting some dirt before going for the it hmm? Very well..."

* * *

Death and his race were never born, the Nephilim were created but the first was Absalom the oldest of his kind and was considered the "perfect" mold but when Man was gifted with Eden Absalom had his people wage a war against all of creation. The first world to go was Death's idea by using the world's inhabitants as resource to make weapons he created the Abominations.

Though the countless of worlds fell before the Nephilim one amongst them grew tired of the slaughter his name was War, but War had not wanted any more senseless bloodshed and thus the act of the youngest inspired three others. Death was the second to join War, Strife the third and Fury the last, and they made a truce with the Charred Council.

In exchange for unimaginable power and service to the Council the four would obliterate their race but Death was the one who carried this out the most he did not want the other three to bare as much sin as he had already committed. But in the end Death had to face Absalom in Eden and won but at the cost of his sense of what you call humanity.

* * *

Maria then finished "Death wore that mask on the day he slaughtered his people... the day he was crown kin slayer, and yet he has not removed it since."

Bayonetta then covered her mouth and thought "He truly does care for his brother War, to even bar the sin of betrayal for him... sounds like he and I share a sense of caring for someone."

Death walked up the steps and saw Bayonetta giving a smirk and asked "Why am I feeling you're surprised?"

Bayonetta then sighed and thought "But he still doesn't show it."

 **That night**

After having a meal with the Makers Bayonetta went to Muria's garden to gaze up at the skies and saw Death leaned back with his arms crossed and asked "Are you not tired yet?"

Death then stated "I have to return humanity to redeem my brother I have no time to relax."

Death began to walk away but Bayonetta grabbed his arm and said "If you want to help your brother then rest so you can focus more."

Death then said "Get up early, we start helping Alya and Valus get their fires of the mountain tomorrow."

Death then pulled his arm away and began to walk back to train as Bayonetta sighed but Muria walked up knowing Death had passed her with animal pelts to make a sleeping area and said "If your worried about him focusing don't here no one has stamina to run out of."

Bayonetta was able to make her a sleeping area and change her outfit to just a thong and used her hair as a means to cover her nipples, laying down Bayonetta pulled the pelts over he body and thought "Not bad... not bad at all."

 **Later with everyone asleep**

Bayonetta rested with her right hand on her chest with her Umbran watch is, but as she slept a tiny Corrupted plant vine pinched her neck as a voice said "Interesting... you bare powers that resembles both Angels and Demons... are you the sole survivor of my kind? Are you a child of both Heaven and Hell? Are you a Nephilim?"

 **To be continued**


	4. Forge lands Opening

Forge lands Opening:

Bayonetta's dance with Death

 **Angel of Darkness by Alex C. Ft. Yasmin K.**

The scene begins with Death in his Reaper form rising out of a pitch black abyss and cuts the scene in half changing the scene to Bayonetta and Death back to back as hordes of Prowlers and Stalkers surrounded the two. Death clapped his scythes together making a larger scythe and stabbed it into the ground and jumped on the blade as Bayonetta licked her lips and used the Scythe to pole dance and shoot the hordes of enemies while Death used his Redemption handgun along with Bayonetta's Love is blue guns set.

Death jumped over the blade as Bayonetta jumped off and fell into Death's arms and the two began to dance, Death spun Bayonetta around as she used the guns on her heels to shoot the creatures. Bayonetta then put her back towards Death as he flipped her over and shot a Prowler that was about to attack while she stood on her hands and shot a stalker to death with the guns on her heels.

Bayonetta laid her legs down and was facing up at Death's back as he pulled her from under him and and spun her mourned his body having her shoot anything within range. Bayonetta then took a moment to break dance spinning on the ground and firing all her guns and every direction but Death pulled his Scythes out and began to use them to deflect the bullets that would impact him.

Then Bayonetta jumped on her feet and spun on one heel back to Death's arms and quickly spun her over to his right as she shot a prowler in the face and was pulled back by Death's death grip. Bayonetta placed her hand on Death's chest closing in for a kiss but Dust and Bright eyes perched on his shoulders and cawed happily to see so many dead corpses as Death finally said "Just eat damn birds!"

Then Dust and Bright eyes flew at the bodies and began to eat to their heart's content as Bayonetta asked "What a warm up? wouldn't agree Death?"

Death palmed his mask sighing before he asked "Why did I agree to this?"

Bayonetta then walked passed Death as he saw her ass move as she walked as she teased "You do realize that Staring is rude right?"

Death then stated "I'm not a nice person remember that."

Bayonetta then turned to face Death and pulled out a lollipop from her cleavage and placed in her mouth and said "Your know you are a boner killer sometimes."

Death then asked "What does the term boner killer mean?"

Bayonetta then pulled off her glasses and rubbed her nose as she said "Your such a virgin."


	5. Heels of a Butterfly fists of the Reaper

Chapter 2: Heels of a Butterfly, fists of the Reaper

 **(Note: Bayonetta's outfit Personally I like her new one but the reason why I'm not saying that is the outfit in this story, is because I think you as the reader can imagine which one your choice. But either way her hair even in Bayonetta 2 can extend to summon demons plus I think it's to represent Jeanne's look from the first game. And before anyone asks yes she will be able to summon all her pets and Madama Butterfly.)**

The next morning Bayonetta awoke feeling refreshed as she felt the wind blowing through her hair that covered her nipples and the thong she wore but she turned to see Death sitting next to a pillar with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Bayonetta then thought "My, my he seems almost cute when asleep, almost anyway."

Bayonetta stood up and tried to spook him out with her near naked body as Death said with his eyes closed "It won't work Bayonetta so don't even try."

Bayonetta then asked "And why not?"

Death then opened his eyes and said "My creator was more of a slut than you trust me on that."

Bayonetta took offense and yell "HEY!"

Death then stated "She may not look like you but she's willing to do anything for power after all she wants me to refer her as, Mother."

Bayonetta then said "And is that is slutty how?"

Death then stated "She would lay with her own children for more power if she had the chance."

Bayonetta was shocked but had enough to say "What a slut."

Death then sighed and said "Ahhh hypocrites! Don't get too attached to this land you'll be live among the humans when I resurrect them."

Bayonetta then chuckled and stated "I find being around beings that are supposedly stronger than the Angels and Demons of my world interesting."

Bayonetta then brought her breasts closer and closer to Death's mask and noticed Death wasn't even flinching when she was trying to tempt him to back away from embarrassment, but Death obviously showed no sign of discomfort, not even pleasure. Bayonetta then back away slightly surprised and said "Your a tough nut to crack if you know what I mean."

Death then palmed his mask and said "I don't even want to know."

Bayonetta then formed her Umbran witch outfit and asked "So what should I be aware of that we may encounter in our pleasuring adventure?"

Death then laughed hysterically and said "You call it pleasure I call it an obstacle."

Death then answered Bayonetta's question "Demons don't have a specific form they are all different. The Angels on the other hand though many of them are similar in looks but they get stronger, it's the wings you see the larger or many number of wings the more powerful the Angel. The Angels of come to be known to the Demons as Pigeons so I being Death have killed many Pigeons that wouldn't flock off."

Bayonetta had mouth open and said "Why didn't think of calling them Pigeons?!"

Death then chuckled and said "I'm actually surprised you didn't shooting crows and shouting flock off is one thing but calling an Angel then telling them to flock off adds the experience."

Bayonetta clapped her hands as her hair formed her Umbran witch outfit and said "Shall we go ahead and find the fires of the mountain love?"

Death then thought "Love?"

Death then ignored the comment and said "Thane is waiting at the gates follow me."

Bayonetta then teased "And I'd thought Death would follow me guess, I'll have to enjoy this while I can."

Death shook his head while Dust and Bright eyes saw their masters interacting with each other, but Bright eyes turned another way tiling her head as Dust kept an eye on Bayonetta. Bright eyes then smacked Dust with her left wing making Dust hissed at her as she cawed loudly at his face forcing him to be silent and cawed silently with a nod.

Dust watched as Bright eyes flew off the stone wall and flew after her master as Dust hesitantly followed behind her, Death and Bayonetta walked up to a large circular gate as Bayonetta gave her remarks "My my someone's over exaggerating much."

Thane then saw Death and Bayonetta and said "Horsemen, Lass, you'll find naught that way but trouble."

Bayonetta then said "Well didn't think a big guy like you cared for little ol' me."

Death sighed and said "Do what you must for your kin old one, for mine we Ride to the Cauldron."

Bayonetta then asked "You mean our kin and Ride? What are we going to ride a horse?"

Death then squinted his eyes and turned to face Bayonetta and said "I am the leader of the four horsemen of the apocalypse."

Bayonetta crossed her arms and rudely asked "And where's the horse?"

Death then said "You'll see my Despair soon."

Thane then stated "If you fancy your Cauldron waist deep, that's a good place as any. You theres a reason this gate is here. And if you were a friend I would nay let you pass... But then heh, who is friend to Death?"

Bayonetta looked at her nails and blew some dirt off and said "I'll consider it."

Death palmed his mask and said "We will leave immediately, Thane."

Thane nodded and walked over to the gate and pushed it slightly open then began to roll it the rest of the way as Death and Bayonetta walked passed, turning left then right to see a large watering hole. Bayonetta then said "I could flew across but I can't pick you up tata."

Bayonetta then used her hair to form wings and flew across and waved her finger and taunted "Don't make me beg."

Death squinted his eyes and quickly jumped on a wall to his left, using his left hand to slide across and quickly jumped off missing the ledge as Bayonetta taunted again "So close..."

Bayonetta trend away but then heard a cling sound and turned to see one of Death's scythes and saw death climb up and said "Your way makes you look lazy."

Bayonetta then scratched the air with her right hand and imitated a cat's angry meow and followed Death to see a large black creature witch a giant yellow eye that quickly looked at them and flipped it off before saying "Kiss this!"

Death walked out as Dust and Bright eyes flew on a tree and tface Bayonetta as he said "My horse Despair..."

Then immediately a undead horse with green souls emerging out of it's hooves and mane jumped out of the ground under Death and neighed as he said "Easy boy, easy."

Bayonetta then placed her hand on her chin and admitted "I have to say... I am very impressed but... why is it a undead horse?"

Death then stated "The Horses of the four take on the form of what their master's personality is."

Bayonetta then held her hand out towards Despair as he sniffed her hands and let her pet him as Death actually was amazed and thought Despair has never let anyone else touch him before... interesting."

Bayonetta then asked "So in which direction?"

Death pointed to his left and Bayonetta followed his finger towards a passage and said "Oh my well we've got people to save let's ride."

Bayonetta jumped on Despair and held onto Death's waist and teased "Your the rider."

Death then charged Despair towards the passage as Dust and Bright eyes followed but unknown to then they were being hunted by strange cat like beasts that hid in the cliffs. As our hero and heroine rode forth through the passage Death heard wind chimes and slowed down Despair to listen as Bayonetta sighed annoyed that they're stopping and asked "Why did we stop?"

Death looked around and saw a oddly shaped wind chime and said "A "humble" merchant is near by..."

Then Death saw a different passage and dismounted off of Despair as Bayonetta decided to lay back with one of her legs arched and the other hanging off the side with her left hand on her cheek facing to her left. Bayonetta then asked "Death maybe you should tell me when you were going to stop I would have strapped you down for extra pleasure."

But Death payed little attention as he walked through the passage as Bayonetta was a bit offended being ignored and decided to dismount and follow Death as Despair vanished. Bayonetta turned to her left and saw Death speaking to a blue demon who had two large horns and a golden gauntlet and said "Ohhhhh (sniff sniff) I can smell some very valuables on you hahahaha! it smells delightful."

Bayonetta licked her lips as she pulled out one of her gun and teased "You can look, but can't touch!"

The demon looked at the gun and said "Strange... I know those games on your guns."

Bayonetta looked at the demon as Death questioned "Vulgrim what do you mean you know the gems on her guns?"

Vulgrim then summoned a book and searched every page until he said "AHA! Yes here it is four soul gems. The Black represents a life of darkness, Red represents true love, Green represents living for the thrill and the Grey gem represents a cursed eternity of light and darkness. Yeah I remember these like it was yesterday they bought by a demon hunter named, Rodin he's a frequent costumer of mine."

Bayonetta then remembered that Rodin knew of the Crowfather and most likely this universe and asked "Is Rodin here?"

Vulgrimm then stated "He comes and goes as he wishes, but those gems all together were worth a millions souls... each."

Death then asked "How'd did this "Rodin" acquire such amounts of souls?"

Vulgrim then stated "I sell items Horsemen I don't question the costumer, I take either their money or the delicious souls especially if their young ones."

Death then threatened "Give me a reason to not kill you Vulgrim?"

Vulgarim then stated "I have a small favor there are pages missing from the book of the dead, I believe many lay across you path, if you bring me ten pages for each chapter, I will make it worth you while."

Death knew Vulgrim was most likely scheming but he also knew he's the best in the demonic business and said "Very well demon."

Death and Bayonetta walked away as Vulgrim said "Ta ta..."

Bayonetta then felt her spine crawl and joked "Creepy bastard isn't he?"

Death then stated "Yes but he's the best in his line of work none are as high quality as Vulgrim's merchandise."

Then Bayonetta noticed a large temple and asked "What's that temple Death?"

Death then turned to see and said "No idea, lets go see."

Death rode down the path to a large wall as Bayonetta asked "But what about the Cauldron?"

Death then sighed and said "I hate being the errand boy so I'll take as long as want."

Bayonetta then teased "Rawr! No one likes a complainer Death."

Death then countered with "Say that when you are the one who committed the worst sin Treachery."

Then Death looked at the right side of his chest and heard one of voices of his people as Bayonetta sighed and slapped Despair's ass and made him charge into the wall but Death jumped right before and climbed over it. Bayonetta had jumped onto the ledge but her balance was slightly off and almost fell back but Death who had climbed up he grabbed Bayonetta's hand and warned "Don't do that again."

Bayonetta stood silent for a few minutes or so and finally said "Shall we?"

Death then asked "What?"

Bayonetta then noticed Death was annoyed and said "Shall we go on in?"

Death pulled Bayonetta up and said "We shall."

Bayonetta licked her lips as Death just walked away from her and as she placed her hand on her chin and teased "How would Rodin put? Ah yes, sassy motha fucka!"

Death saw the skeleton lock and thought out loud "Where theres a lock, there's a key."

Bayonetta then licked her lips and jokingly asked "Oh I didn't know Death use such analogy."

Death squinted his eyes and slowly turned towards Bayonetta pulled a red lolipop out of her cleavage and unwrapped it before placing it in her mouth and asked "What are trying to pull? What's you game?"

Bayonetta then slowly pulled the lolipop out of her mouth and said "Hey it's not often your stuck with Death and get to tease him."

Then Death sighed as he ignored that last comment and Bayonetta noticed a ledge above and said "Hey up here."

Death then noticed the ledge and pulled his scythes out, stabbing the wall and said "Hang on."

Bayonetta then thought "Oh I'll hang on to more than just that."

Bayonetta grab on Death's back as he used his scythes to climb up the wall to the ledge as Bayonetta whispered in Death's ear "Has anyone ever dominated you before?"

Death then said "What do you mean by dominated?"

Bayonetta then sighed unpleased and said "Oh never mind bone face."

Death then counter "So says the witch whose apparently trying her best to seduce Death."

Bayonetta then jumped off of Death and onto the ledge as he jumped on but she walked closer to his mask and gave a seductive look and gave a quick kiss to Death's mask before kicking him off the ledge. Bayonetta then walked away with her hands on her hips as Death laid on the ground below the ledge and said "Not amusing Bayonetta!"

Bayonetta then saw a door and kicked it open to see a construct with a mace jump on wooden boxes and raised it's arm and shoved it inside it's body grabbing a handful of Corruption. The Construct then threw it at Bayonetta's left foot Bayonetta dropped her head to look at the filth on her foot and heel her glasses shined making her eyes to seemingly vanish.

Bayonetta the said "Oh bother... you made my heels dirty."

Then Bayonetta flung the slime off her foot and stomped as a large summoning circle opened and a giant leg with a high heeled shoe stomped on the Construct crushing it but after the foot vanished Bayonetta began to shake her leg. Bayonetta then complained "That was absolutely filthy!"

Death who had climbed back up and witnessed everything walked passed and complimented "Very impressive I guess we have much more in common than just a simple need to save our loved ones."

Bayonetta then swung a kick at Death who had ducked to dodged her attack and quickly pulled out his blade towards her throat and asked "And what was that about?"

Bayonetta then lied "I needed to get this slime of my foot and saw you there and figured you can take it."

Death then glared at Bayonetta and said "Uh huh... right."

Death then saw a chest and said "Hmmm I wonder..."

Death walked over to the chest and placed his palm on the skull as purple ethereal hands grabbed the chest as Bayonetta watched and made her thought "I see he's got a pact with someone was too."

Death's ethereal hands ripped open the chest as purple bladed claws flew out, Death then picked them up and tossed them to Bayonetta and said "Use these."

Bayonetta then asked "Why only two? I need four of these plus these don't look all that great."

Death then explained "You can have the claws in your hands and have the guns on your heels for a combined attacks and effectiveness."

Bayonetta after hearing that had put the claws on and said "Are we ready?"

Death then walked as Bayonetta followed and the two saw a pressure plate but Bayonetta used her hair to make butter wings and flew up on the wall and teased "Don't fall behind Death."

Death then stepped on the pressure plate as the wall slowly came down but he had ran at it as it began to rise up and climbed on the ledge and said "Don't think of me so little compared to you Bayonetta."

Death led Bayonetta down a hall and turn dot his left and only saw a rune on the ceiling and a wooden door then he turned to his right and saw a hallway and walked down the hallway to see a chest. Death then turned to the wall as Bayonetta jumped over to the other side but Death jumped on the wall and ran on it as his gauntlet's fingers sparked on the stone.

Death then jumped on another wall and ran on that until he jumped off onto the other side of the room while Bayonetta clapped her hands and joked "Way to go to waste more time Death."

Death ignored that comment and used his Reaper fists to smash the chest and rip it open but his Reaper fists pulled out a giant purple skeleton key and presented it to Death before disappearing. Death then said "We can open that door now."

Then a the gates o the wooden door opened as Bayonetta kicked it open and waved her hand and said "Age before beauty."

Death then said "Then go, your the old one that can manipulate time plus your also the beauty so... your going first either way."

Bayonetta opened her mouth but she thought about it and said "You got me there."

Bayonetta went through first as Death followed her back to the skeleton lock but as Death used his Reaper hands to force the key into the lock and open it he could not help but think they two were heading into a trap. Death then used his Reaper hands to force open the doors as he and Bayonetta walked in and saw a large room with wooden boxes and stone urns.

But then metal gates blocked their way out but as Bayonetta brought out her claws and Death unsheathed his scythes they heard a growl and soon a red scaled monster dropped from the ceiling. Bayonetta then pointed at it and said "It's cat... we did all this to face a cat?!"

Death then said "No... something is making the Stalker hunt us... so were not far from Gorewood's sanctuary."

Bayonetta then asked "Gorwood?"

Death then said "I'll explain later."

The Stalker roared at the two and charged at them but Death stood by as Bayonetta dodged right before it attacked and taunted while time slowed down "So close..."

Bayonetta used the claws given to her but she then did purposefully fell on her back and used the guns on her heels to injure the Stalker more then she jumped to her feet and kicked the Stalker's face breaking a few of it's teeth. Then time went back to normal as Death stood there showing now emotion as the Stalker flew at the wall by Bayonetta's kick and said "Nice kick remind me not to make you that angry."

The Stalker then growled as red steam erupted from it's mouth and jumped at Death but his Reaper fists punched it's face and finally Death summoned a giant scythe that stuck into the Stalker's back killing it. Death then said "Game, set and match."

Bayonetta then asked "So whose this Gorewood again?"

Death then explained "To prove I am what Thane calls death I must kill those he considers deadly Gorewood is among these being apparently he was once a friend to the Makers but since Corruption ha taken over the forest that Gorewood lives in makes him an enemy to the Makers."

Bayonetta then said "Well we better finish off Gorewood before Thane thinks he can do it himself."

 **To be continued**


	6. To Dominate Death

Chapter 3: To dominate Death

 **So only two reviews, wanted Lemons the other didn't doesn't quite give me any ideas if more want lemons or not so heres what I've got hope this works out.**

Death and Bayonetta began to search the temple for any signs of Gorewood's sanctuary but to no luck until Death found an area that had been submerged in water and Bayonetta sat down placing her hand on her chin bored and asked "So what's the greatly feared Death have to say about this?"

Then Bright eyes flew across the hall and picked up a piece of paper, returning with the paper in her beak and placed it in Bayonetta's hand as Bayonetta began to pet Bright eyes while reading the paper. The paper had purple edges and had a very long number of names and read out loud "Let's see here... We've got... Enzo? What is Enzo doing in this piece of paper?"

Death turned to see Bayonetta with the paper and stated "That's a page of the book of the dead... what ever name you see on that paper... their obviously dead."

Bayonetta then asked "Really? It's hard to imagine Enzo dead... oh wait I'm guessing he's still paying off his debts to Rodin."

Death then took the paper and took a look and said "Enzo actually lived a happy life with his wife and kids apparently he died alongside his family but this doesn't make any sense it should say when h died but the paper says 'Date of death unknown' that troubles me."

Bayonetta then waved her hand and said "This book didn't exist during my universe's reign."

Death nodded in understanding but Bayonetta then took back the paper and wondered if anyone else she knew was on the paper and saw many names but only one she recognized and she closed her eyes and said "Of course..."

Death took a look and saw a name and read out loud "Luka Redgrave, died at the age of thirty nine human years cause of death... swallowed by Sheba's darkness?"

Bayonetta took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes with her gloved fingers and said "I'd figure Luka would have died... I bet hehehe... he probably search everywhere for me after me Jeanne left."

Death sighed and said "Do not fret over the dead Bayonetta their times were up before I had ever existed."

Bayonetta then rubbed the paper with Luka's name on it and said "Rest in peace... Cheshire."

Then Dust and Bright eyes turned towards each other as Death and Bayonetta weren't looking and looked as if they knew something that they didn't but only stayed quiet. Death then noticed the water wasn't rising and dived right in causing a large splash to hit Bayonetta, tilting her head forward and made her glasses glare as if her eyes vanished as Death reemerged stating "Looks like theres a under water tunnel that could..."

But then Bayonetta pulled Death out of the water and said "You do you realize this outfit is my hair right?"

Death then said "Yes why are asking me such a trivial question?"

Bayonetta then slowly looked into Death's eyes with a serious look and said "And you got my hair wet from slashing in that water!"

Death then squinted his eyes and said sarcastically "Really? I haven't noticed."

Bayonetta then said "Warn me next time you dive in water right in front of me."

Death then countered "You'll never hear me splash next time."

Bayonetta let go of Death and changed into a black lace bikini swim suit and taunted "Last one cross the tunnel has to whatever the winner asks!"

Death then said "I'll take up on that."

Bayonetta then licked her lips and said "Oh joy."

Death then charged after Bayonetta as she had dived into the water and dived as well but noticed that the glow of the sun made at each side of the tunnel to eluminate and gazed as Bayonetta swam gracefully through the tunnel. This distraction costed Death the race as Bayonetta reached the other side and waited for Death to catch up when Death reached the surface he immediately stated "I let you win."

Bayonetta nodded and said "Mmmhmm sure."

Death saw a wooden bar as Bayonetta grabbed hold on his back while Death used his acrobatic skills to climb the vertical wall to reach the wooden bar and then again to reach the edge. Bayonetta then asked "So... any chance you've got a towel?"

Death then squinted his eyes and said "No."

Bayonetta then sighed and removed Death' shroud and used it instead, Bayonetta dried off her skin and hair as Death squinted his eyes unamused by the mistreatment of his shroud. Then Bayonetta handed the shroud back to Death who was prompted to burn his shroud but he had no other so he put it back on as Bayonetta formed her Umbra witch outfit.

Bayonetta then saw sun rays deeper in the area they were in and walked as she had widen her eyes in awe of the sight of a beautiful sanctuary with a small water fall, some logs with bright green moss growing. The air steamed slightly as there were trees blocking any view from afar to gaze into this beautiful place, and Bayonetta said "Gotta hand it to this Gorewood person... he's got good taste for a sanctuary."

Death then walked past Bayonetta and said "You can tell himself now."

Bayonetta turned to see a large stone with roots covering it and said "It's just a rock."

Death then picked up a stone and threw it at the large stone making the stone move and break some roots as a creature made of stone and wood arose and had wooden claws and stood way above both Death and Bayonetta. Bayonetta then said "You've got good taste in a sanctuary!"

Gorewood roared in anger as Death unsheathed his scythes and said "I am here to claim your soul Gorewood your filthy with Corruption and must be put down!"

Gorewood then swag bother his arms and smashed the ground roaring in defiance as bayonetta pulled out her claws and said "Let's get this over with."

Death and Bayonetta sprinted side by side as Gorewood back handed Death out of his way and attempted to crush Bayonetta under it's stone fist but she dodged right at the last second slowing time as Bayonetta taunted "Almost!"

Bayonetta then used her claws to slash at Gorewood's legs making near legless, Bayonetta backflipped and finally turned around and put her claws away and with both hands snapped her fingers as time restored and Gorewood's legs fell to pieces at the same time. Bayonetta then asked "Is that all you've got?"

Then Gorewood gave a strange growl almost sounded he was laughing as the rocks that were broken off began to return to Gorewood who began to stand up with his reformed legs. Bayonetta then teased "Your a glutton for punishment aren't you? Alright let's play!"

Then Death appeared above Gorewood and forced his entire body to crash land onto Gorewood who roared at him but it was too late as Death crashed through Gorewood's belly but he still stood. Bayonetta then saw a glowing torquiest stone that was slipping out of Gorewood and asked "Ohh nice gem."

Death then stated "A heart stone if we take that out Gorewood is done for..."

Bayonetta then pouted "Can't we just keep it?"

Death then gave a cold stare as Bayonetta then said "Alright... we'll take it out... happy?"

Death then stated "I'm never happy."

Death sprinted after Gorewood who charged at Death who teleported slashed behind Gorewood causing him to burn as Bayonetta used her Madama Butterfly fist to punch Gorewood at Death who used his Reaper fists to punch Gorewood's chest blowing a hole through it. Gorewood roared in pain but stabbed his wooden claws into the ground as his roots reached Death and stated him in his arms, chest and palms while Bayonetta was shocked and shouted "OK DOWN BOY!"

Then Madama butterfly's hand appeared and crushed Gorewood's head as his body fell into crumbling rocks and roots as Death fell to his knees with holes in his chest, arms and the palms of his hands while Bayonetta hurried to his side and witnessed Death pulling out a green vile. Bayonetta then shouted "STOP YOUR ONLY GOING TO MAKE YOUR BLOODY WOUNDS WORSE YOU..."

But Bayonetta stopped as Death crushed the vile and over his head which dripped off his mask running down his head to his neck and finally his chest were Gorewood's roots punctured him. The wounds healed as did his palms and tried to stand up but fell down again groaning in pain Death growled angrily as he could waste anymore time to retrieve the fires of the mountain.

Death then stated "Gorewood poisoned his roots right before that attack... dammit! It'll a few days for me to recover from this."

Bayonetta then sighed and decided to have Bright eyes go to Tristone and tell the Makers that Death will need to recover and would take a few days, Bright eyes cawed and left as Dust followed. Bayonetta then pulled out a lollipop and dragged Death to the waterfall hopefully it would help cool him off since she noticed Death's glowed red in anger and decided to take care of the Reaper.

Bayonetta then joked "i'd figure Death would be more... invincible than that."

Death then grunted and said "Only when the seventh seal is broken... Gah! Damn this poison!"

Bayonetta then asked "hey that poison won't kill you will it?"

Death then waved his hand and said "No it won't but stings like Hell fire though."

The two were silent until Death asked "So what is it like coming from a time you had long loved but now cannot go back to?"

Bayonetta then joked "Oh you know, I meet new people, have a perv stalk me for awhile, even buying new clothes."

Death then said "That's not what I meant, I mean how do keep yourself from committing suicide? Your people gone, maybe your family, you seem to stay the same as everyone else changes around you how did you go through it?"

Bayonetta the countered with a serious question "How did you? From what I'm told you did worse than I, your people were created and the first was your older brother he along with the rest of your people except your three siblings were exterminated by your hands."

Death went silent after that and said "The Nephilim were a threat to the Balance and I being the most sinful of them would have to commit my well known sin betrayal... and was tasked of destroying their souls..."

Bayonetta then asked "What happened to their souls?"

Death then grunted and said "It's none of your concern."

Bayonetta then realized why the amulet was important and said "There in the shards of that amulet which remains... in your chest."

Death then ignored Bayonetta confirming her question as she joked "Never figured Death to feel guilt after taking souls."

Bayonetta then noticed Death was asleep and thought "Your a bad lier you know, telling me you don't need to sleep."

Bright eyes and Dust returned later that night to see Bayonetta laying her head on Death's shoulder as hid head was leaned back against the ridged stone wall, Bright eyes and Dust then flew on a branch as Dust was about to sleep Bright eyes laid her head over his neck. The next morning Bayonetta's called for Bright eyes "Bright eyes be a darling and buy your sweet master some shampoo for her hair?"

Bright eyes cawed with golden coins in her claws as Dust followed, Death groaned but managed to ask "Why are you up so early?"

Bayonetta was in her lace bikini swim suit scrubbing her hair getting it all wet and teased "Oh I've gotta keep my hair clean and seeing Vulgrim's portal wasn't very far I'd figure Rodin would have sold him some shampoo or something."

Death then stated "i had to ask didn't I?"

Bayonetta then stated "Don't look at me darling you asked I was being honest."

Death then joked "An honest witch? Never figure I would see the day."

Bayonetta then asked "How are you feeling?"

Death then stated "can't move very much I can speak obviously but I'm not capable of moving quickly yet."

Bayonetta then stopped and said "You really don't let pain get in your way do you?"

Death then squinted his eyes and stated "I took War's sword to the chest and survived this is nothing compared to that."

Bayonetta then asked "But is there any room for pleasure?"

Death then stated "No."

Bayonetta then asked "Why not?"

Death then stated "Because Death doesn't bring happiness... why are you asking all these damn questions?"

Bayonetta then stated "Hey it's not every day I get to be alone with Death who I may say has an attractive physique."

Death then asked "Your trying to seduce me aren't you?"

Bayonetta then went on all fours and removed Death's purple shroud and got a good look at his physique and said "You tell me Death, I bet you've never had real woman please you before have you?"

Death then said coldly "Never bothered trying."

Bayonetta then asked "Oh so your not used to the basics? You know our little swimming competition I want to... teach Death a lesson on pleasure."

Death then said "No."

Bayonetta then said "Ahahaaa you said you would when I challenged you to a swimming race."

Death then growled and said "Fine..."

Bayonetta tilted her head and asked "Can't I take that damn mask off? I bet your pretty handsome underneath."

Death then stated "You can do whatever you want but this mask stays on!"

Bayonetta the scratched the air and mimicked a cat "Rawr!"

 **Warning Lemons**

Then Bayonetta used her magic to remove her bikini top and showed her breasts and commanded "since I won I'll get to do what ever I want with you and you have to do what ever I say... Now grope my breasts

Death was reluctant but he just went with it and placed both of his hands over Bayonetta's breasts and said "Ok now what?"

Bayonetta then tackled Death and had her knees on his shoulder and teased "Oh look I've got Death's heart right near my..."

But Death interrupted "We don't need to say that you know."

Bayonetta frowned and said it insulted Death "Pussy!"

Death then asked "What?"

Bayonetta sighed and quickly removed Death's armor and whistled with admiration "Oh how cute it's even paler than you."

Death then yelled "DON'T YOU..."

But Bayonetta placed her finger cover Death's mask where his mouth would be and said "Don't talk just go with it."

Bayonetta then flicked Death's penis around and asked "So what should I do with it? I could give you a blowjob... no that's too ordinary, I could hand job but too simple... Hmmm Oh I've got it."

Death then watched as Bayonetta sat down and used her feet on him and asked "What are youuuuuuuuu..."

Bayonetta had her hand on her chin with a smirk as she gave Death a foot job and said "This is what we humans call a foot job I'm quite good at it seeing that I were guns on my heels and all."

Death's eyes were twitching as Bayonetta sighed and asked "Ohh don't give me that look."

Death then said "I never had this done before..."

Bayonetta then stopped and asked "Wait hehe your a virgin?"

Death then stated "I don't really need..."

But Bayonetta continued on but slower and said "Then I'll make this one last for you."

Though she could not see it Bayonetta could tell that Death was gritting his teeth in pleasure and said "By my count five... four... three... two... one."

Death stopped gritting his teeth as Bayonetta stopped giving him a foot job and crawled on top of him with her jointed part of her leg was holding Death's penis and stated "So this one's tricky, a leg job is not common but I've got the legs to do it."

Bayonetta began to gently squeeze Death's rock hard cock on her right leg and rubbed it, arousing Death even more as Bayonetta was quite impressed and commended Death "Your still holding on? Good this might get better as long you hold it!"

Death then growled in annoyance as Bayonetta stood up turned around and used her magic again to her remove her bikini bottom teased Death, showing her round ass at Death Bayonetta demanded "Beg for it."

Death then growled and said "No."

Bayonetta wen on all fours and showed her ass and her vagina as well and placed her finger in her mouth and teased "For me please?"

Death then growled in temptation and said "No..."

Bayonetta then pouted and said "Ok If that's how you want to play..."

Bayonetta the tackled Death again and said "I can do the rest by myself."

Bayonetta then grabbed death's penis and slid it inside her vagina and thought "Well... this is... amazing."

Bayonetta began to move her hips trying keep herself from moaning in pleasure and thought "I guess Death's really is a force of nature damn."

Bayonetta then forced Death's head in between her breasts and said "You look like you needed this!"

Death then grumbled as his mask was forced further onto his face from Bayonetta's breasts as Bayonetta felt Death's penis twitching inside her and quickly got off and watched as he came. Bayonetta then let death's head go from her breasts and saw his eyes wide and teased "Yeah you liked it, come on you know it tell how you liked it!"

Death then gave a cold look and growled "I will never loose to you again..."

Bayonetta then stated "Oh you know you loved it."

Dust and Bright eyes reappeared and Dust flew on a branch as did Bright eyes, but then Bayonetta had an idea and glowed purple changing into a crow with two long tail feathers and a golden crown. Dust saw Bayonetta in her crow within form and the sound of blood gushing was heard as Bright eyes turned to see Dust with enlarged green eyes and blood running out his beak's nostrils.

Bright eyes then turned away and used her right wing to smack Dust's head as he fell onto the ground seemingly dead. Bayonetta changed back and said "See Dust's more into my Crow form than you are into this body."

Death then stated "He's not me don't compare me with a crow!"

Bayonetta then raised her hands up and said "Ok..."

Death then laid back and said "So... would that make you that Pale dick rider?"

Bayonetta then stopped in place with her mouth wide open she turned slowing towards Death as he said with pleased look "Cheat me and I get a vengeful."

 **To be continued**


	7. A response to Unirizz

**A response to Unirizz**

You by far are the only person to thought I was dead, I'm laughing at myself for that cause I can see why.

Now about the Out of Character thing, I do apologize for that, I'm still not very good at that yet, I'm trying though, I don't play Bayonetta's games, because its so hard to follow for me at least. That's why I watch Youtube I have a chance to rewind and play back seeing what I already have seen and try to understand from it.

But the problem right now is where I'm living at the moment my grandparent's internet sucks and I can use Youtube or else I get "Cannot connect to internet"

That's why Bayonetta is out of Character is because I have no games cause I can't follow it very well, or have Youtube to help rewind a video and see what I don't understand.

And again I apologize for that, also can you tell at what point of any chapter is Bayonetta out of Character? I want to learn from my mistakes.

Thanks for your time to read this Unirizz. :)


	8. Forge lands Closing

Forge lands closing: The Lady of time and the Reaper of souls

Song: Immortalized by Disturbed

The scene begins with Death and Bayonetta standing over a cliff staring down seeing Construct warriors, sentinels, champions, Hulks and the Guardian with a black cloaked hooded, four armed skeleton made of Corruption stood on the head of the Guardian with going yellow eyes. Death grabbed his shroud and tears it off and growled as he used his Reaper form's skeletal wings to fly, with Bayonetta using her Madama Butterfly wings to to fly with him.

Death flew up and raised both hands as a large portal portal appeared and an undead Leviathan burst out of the portal grabbing a Construct Hulk in it's mouth and crushed it in it's jaws. Bayonetta then stood on a large bolder and began to dance as she ended with her arms behind her head and shouted "AVAVAGO!"

Bayonetta's outfit then removed as large portal seal under the constructs as they stopped and looked down to see Gomorrah bursting from the portal but strangely wasn't covered in hair and fully made it's appearance and roared at the constructs seemingly to willingly fight for Bayonetta on it's own terms. Bayonetta's clothes reappeared as Gomorrah clamped it's jaws on a Construct Hulk's left arm while Death's Undead Leviathan clamped it's jaws on it's right.

Both Dragons tore the Construct in half as the two gave a a series of growls and hisses, then the two rubbed their snouts together as while the Guardian controlled by the hooded figure slammed it's giant hammer at the two. Death and Bayonetta flew straight at the Guardian who roared loudly awakening the few Angels of Bayonetta's time but their wings and bodies were covered with Corruption.

Their bodies resembling very little being corrupt by the hooded figure who shot electric bolts at Bayonetta and Death who dodged right at the last second slowing time as Death's Reaper form attacked the figure cutting the scene into darkness.

* * *

 **News:**

Due to personal family issues I am moving away from my Grandparents with my cousin we won't have any internet until we get a house which I must honestly say I have no idea when it will be. So until then and after I have figured out how not to make Bayonetta so OOC It will take me more time to figure things out.

But I will have to clarify this Closing's meanings:

 **Gomorrah is still with Bayonetta?**

Due to me liking Gomorrah and also adding the idea that Sheba's Darkness consuming the entire universe and from that indirectly created the Abyss, Inferno was destroyed and rebuilt into Hell.

Demons from Bayonetta's universe are very rare, so rare that the only demons who have survived are the one who made pacts with the last two Umbra Witches, Cereza and Jeanne.

 **Death can summon an Undea Leviathan?**

Not in game no, but having the idea of Death claiming a Leviathan's soul like his Ghouls to summon is my idea, however I also have to admit I wanted to make more pairings.

 **Whose the four armed skeleton?**

That is my OC character, the Herald of Disorder, who will be Death's Rival within this story he obeys directly from the Avatar of Chaos.

 **Ok, why title the Closing as "The Lady of Time and the Reaper of souls"**

Seeing Bayonetta's Witch time power, and her time travels I can honestly say she is the Lady of time she has done so even at a young age though it was her choice, she still did. As a young child she was sent to meet her future self and then sent back to become the badass we all love, again when she was sent back in time and fought with her mother and returned to the future with her father.

And in this story being sent to the future one more time after the Universal Armageddon which has left very few creatures and relics behind, the Creatures are known as Abyssal Creatures or in some cases Old ones.

And Death we already know is, the Kin slayer, the Executioner, the Pale rider and the Reaper of souls, but I once saw a picture with a woman in a skeleton's arms as it said "Time is Death's bride."

So that has a small influence on why Bayonetta is paired with Death, the biggest reason i because there's no art for it.

And yes Gomorrah and the Undead Leviathan is a thing.


	9. Witch in heat

Chapter 4: Witch in Heat

* * *

 **Thousands of years ago before Rodin found Bayonetta:**

Rodin the Infinite one had been summoned to the icy Veil to the home of the Crowfather crossing his arms and demanded "What is it you want feathered fuck?"

Crowfather then leaned forward with a gentle smile and said "I have an offer for you Demon lord, if you are willing to pass through time in a era where the Charred Council have no power over the Angels and Demons."

Rodin raised a brow and asked "What kind of offer?"

Crowfather then snapped his fingers opening a portal through time and said "A human woman needs guidance, from a demon lord as such as yourself."

Rodin then sighed and said "A human woman? Why would I be the mentor of a Human?"

Crowfather then said "She has the power to rival Death and under your guidance she will be your legacy. Think of it Rodin a Witch who will be Death's equal could be your greatest achievement."

Rodin then placed his hand on his chin and said "You've convinced me Old one, but I gotta ask, why do you possess this kind of power to travel through time back before the Abyss' existence? And why do this now?"

Crowfather then gave a smile and said "I had existed since before the Abyss myself Rodin, and by the way call the woman Bayoentta when you meet her. She won't remember her name yet."

Rodin then growled in pain as his demonic form was changed into a black man with stylized tattoos, sunglasses with a dark brown leather coat, and gasp as he asked "What did ya do to my beautiful self?"

Crowfather then stated "I gave you a way to not attract attention to yourself Rodin, you are currently a human until you have completed your vow to guide the woman to her eventual meeting with Death."

Rodin then asked "Why would you care so much for this woman? Why have her face Death?"

Crowfather then asked "Who said I wanted her to fight him? The two have more income than you realize, go on see for yourself."

Rodin had walked through the portal expecting his time to be boring but it was the opposite his time in the era of the Trinity of Reality was more impressive than he had ever thought, though he admitted the Angels weren't to his liking he admired a great deal of the Demons of the time. Rodin became the Trinity Demon hunter renowned to making them into weapons using a method similar to Death when he created the grand Abominations However he used he soul which made the weapons even more powerful but they paled in comparison to Death's work which a single weapon could have destroyed entire worlds.

 **Present day, Tristone**

A portal on the ground had opened as Rodin walked out with puffing on a cigar and said "Man no wonder why some of the angels looked familiar, I saw them slumber here. Man... sure is great to be back, but I wonder where is..."

Then Muria walked up and asked "Your the Demon Lord Rodin aren't you?"

Rodin then turned towards Muria as a voice shouted "HEY RODIN! CAN'T YA LET ME OUT OF THEIS FUCKIN JAR NOW?!"

Rodin sighed annoyingly and sealed his coat back and pulled out a jar with a soul and warned "Enzo, I told you to shut yo yapping mouth!"

Eno then shouted "I'VE PAID MY DEBT OFF!"

Rodin then stated "Yes but you pissing of Samael was a big mistake remember? You insulted the red wanderer I add another two hundred years of you debt!"

Muria just stood there listening to the two banter and walked away and stated "Bayonetta has already gone her journey with Death I would recommend you see your old sales demon."

Enzo then said "Oh fuckin perfect, fuckin what like ten thousand years of her gone and she's back whoopee fuckindoo!"

 **The Tree of Life**

A Giant door stood with engravings of the battles between Heaven and Hell but the center oozed the black tar like power that is Corruption as a large figure with black slimy tentacles, yellow eyes, mouth and oddly enough has yellow eyes on his chest where his heart should be and said "Gorewood has failed... the Nephilim known as Bayonetta is still with Death. If she remains with him and breeds with him, a new generation of Nephilim with Death's blood... shall rise, Herald of Disorder."

The Corruption began to form as a tall skeleton was formed from the Corruption with a hooded robe that revealed it's ribs, the figure's eye sockets glowed yellow, but then strangely he grew another pair of arms above his own. The Herald then hissed yellow steam and said "My lord I take full responsibility for Gorewood's fail..."

The voice of the Avatar then shouted "HERALD! Your incompetence does not amuse me! Our strategy must now change the Constructs can only gain so little from the use of their own Corrupt souls to allow me to see what makes her tick!"

The Herald then grunted and suggested "Set loose me loose to hunt her down for you my lord..."

The voice then asked "Death is more powerful than you know... though his power is not at full for the seventh seal was not broken his knowledge of Necromancy and summoning the dead... is beyond any living thing! It would be invaluable for you to bring me a strand of Bayonetta's hair, her blood recovered from the one of the Tree of Life's roots is... fresh, but ancient, she precedes even the first Nephilim. She's naturally born and not created by Angel and Demon ash and dust. I do not want her dead... yet. I want to learn from what mysterious time she came from."

The Herald then claimed "By the Will of Corruption I will not fail!"

The voice then stated "The Will? The Will is within each and every Champion of Corruption you know this!"

The herald then growled and said "Yes..."

The voice then said "Now go, bring me this... Primordial Nephilim."

The herald bowed and turned away but then voice of the Avatar said "Wait, incase the Nephilim fights back... I shall give you a gift, Corruption call will corrupt beings that lie dormant within this land."

As he Herald glowed yellow for a moment and melted into a puddle and moved with great speeds the voice of the Avatar then said "Soon the Mistress of Destruction shall rise."

as if it was a shadow until it made it into the blockade and reformed into his regular form and said "By the Will of Corruption I command you to let me pass!"

The Blockade then asked in a womanly voice "A Champion of Corruption? What do you seek within these ancient lands?"

The Herald then stated "I come to take the Nephilim that rides with Death!"

The Blockade then said "Hmm yes... this Nephilim shows herself to I would go if the Avatar Willed me to but alas I am restrained to keep creates from escaping."

The Herald then stated "ENOUGH! WILL YOU DISOBEY THE WILL OF CORRUPTION?"

The Blockade then stated "No... but do make that Nephilim suffer for me will you?"

The Herald was pulled through the blockade as it's eyes began to twitch as the pupil rose up forming the Herald of Disorder who said "I will find her."

 **With our deadliest couple (Because why not?)**

Death had recovered from being poisoned by Gorewood's roots watched as Bayonetta took the hearthstone of the creature and made it into a giant hammer while Dust and Bright eyes landed on his shoulders and said "Impressive... you managed to keep Gorewood from regenerating into his full body by separating his heartstone from the ground itself."

Bayonetta then teased "Oh Death sounds jealous of a human woman thinking logically."

Death sighed while Bayonetta then asked "Oh and by the way, since when did the future have Gnomes like these?"

Bayonetta then revealed a garden Gnome with a skull for a face as Death stated "I have no idea what that is Bayonetta."

Bayonetta then gave it to Death and said "Well I want you told hold it, be a proper gentlemen."

Then Gnome's eye sockets glowed red and said "One, two, three, four many of me have never been seen before. You seek me but you won't get far, riddle me this or risk your and see how your par."

Bayonetta then asked "Cheeky. I wasn't aware that this Gnome could talk with riddles."

Death the sighed and said "Fine what's the riddle?"

The Gnome gave a laugh and began "I am the resident of the haunting lands, never one to be spotted, for I am a secret in the city of corpses, never one to leave, for your see that the dead are daunting. Where am I?"

Bayonetta then looked at Death and said "Well go on your the expert on this universe!"

Death then stared coldly into the Gnome's sockets and said "You are in the Kingdom of the dead, within the walls of the Dead city."

The Gnome then chuckled and said "As expected from the reaper who I see has a keeper..."

Then Bayonetta then asked "Ohh such perverted Gnome."

The Gnome then finished "Find me within the walls of the city. or have my pity."

The Gnome shattered and disappeared as Bayonetta asked "So how are you feeling?"

Death then sighed and said "I'm not in the mood for your pale dick riding Bayonetta."

Bayonetta then pulled out a lollipop and said "Well I for one enjoyed it, never figured to be on an adventure with Death himself. I couldn't resist taking the chance to tame a wild beast like you."

Death glared at Bayonetta as his Reaper fist attempted to punch her but her Madama Butterfly fist punched his and said "Oh it seems I need to keep on trying to tame this beast whoopish!"

Then Dust and Bright eyes woke to see their masters already up as Dust sniffed the air while Bright eyes cawed questionably as Dust gave a series of cawed and crackles. Bright eyes then looked towards the skies as if they can smell nothing was coming, something that would face Death and Bayoentta.

 **Later**

Death and Bayonetta rode on Despair through the forest seeing that more and more Constructs were being corrupted by the myserteous power that is Corruption. Then Death saw the Stone father's volcano side and said "We should be there shortly!"

But as the two rode near a cliff Bayonetta saw a large stone head and widened her eyes and said "Impossible..."

Bayonetta jumped off Despair and jumped down the cliff as Death noticed and shouted "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Bayonetta jumped onto a tree branch and jumped towards the ground and ran towards the head and when she finally found it she fell to her knees and said "How could you end up here? Jubileus..."

The stone head of Jubileus was covered in green vines, but yet it did not corrode from time then Death walked from the shadows of the tree lines and saw the head and felt a powerful magic and said "This power is as like then Holy weapons of the Angels..."

Bayonetta then saw a golden lipstick cover that had been laid further away from the mouth of Jubileus as Bayonetta picked it up and said quietly "Daddy..."

Bayonetta then saw that other statues surrounded Jubileus' head and she recgonized them as her universe's Angels, their bodies covered in vines and roots from the trees around them. Though they sat, stood and bowed still Bayonetta could tell that the Angels were still alive and said "Of course your kind survives, but it's no fun just to kill you all while your sleeping."

Death then asked "Is everything alright."

Bayonetta then sighed and picked up the lipstick and teased "What? Has Death gone soft on me so soon?"

Death then crossed his arms and growled an answer "Hardly."

Then a voice was heard "So this is where they lie..."

Death and Bayonetta turned towards the trees as they saw the Herald walk out with all of his arms crossed over his ribs as Death thought to himself "As he took on his multi-armed form and said 'Now I've become Death, the destroyer of worlds.' I know for a fact I don't look like that!"

The Herald then stated "I am the Herald of Disorder... and I have been sent here by the Avatar of Chaos the wielder of the Will of Corruption to take the Nephilim female back to him!"

Death grunted for a moment hearing the word Nephilim and stated "She's not a Nephilim, but I do wonder who your master is."

The Herald stared at Death and said "The Avatar of Chaos will bring the end of the universe, all of Creation will become one with Corruption and not even Time nor Death can change that!"

The Herald then snapped his skeleton fingers at Death causing a yellow electric bolt to strike him into a tree as Bayoentta shouted "DEATH!"

The Herald then said "Now... come with me, my master wishes to speak to you about how you survived the onslaught of the Nephilim race."

Bayonetta then said "You should ask get to know me better before asking a girl out bone head!"

The Herald then sighed and said "Then I will take you by..."

Bayonetta had charged at the Herald of Disorder and kicked his head while he was talking and said "Just like a god I knew, he talked on and on only to fail!"

The Herald was kicked into a tree and readjusted his jaw and said "Fine then... if that is how you want to play..."

The Herald of Disorder's armed all formed guns and said "You I have studied a few of your fights from the Stalker and Gorewood, you can use all four limbs to your advantage..."

Then the Herald pointed all four guns as his his legs formed blades and asked "But how will you manage against a being who can use six limbs?"

Bayonetta then glared at the Herald as he charged forward at her but she smiled and backflipped right before the Herald attempted to hit her with his guns, slowing down time and said "Better luck next time..."

Then Death charged from under Bayonetta's backflip with blinding speed and stabbed his scythes into he Herald's rib cage and said "Then you have failed your master!"

Death then tore the scythes out of the Herald and used both scythes to decapitate him and said "She stays with me Herald of Disorder!"

Bayonetta then crossed her arms and leaned forward towards Death teasing him "Oh how sweet."

Then the Herald's body stood backup and picked up it's head stating "You need to do better than that!"

Death turned towards the Herald as Bayonetta then joked "You know I could have given you a head but that would imply I want to do it."

Death then shouted "NOT NOW!"

Bayonetta then teased "Sassy mofo."

The Herald then shot a bolt of lightning from his hand and shot Death away into the trees behind him Bayonetta turned towards Death as the Herald was already behind her and had glowing yellow eye sockets as Bayonetta spun around and jumped but as she kicked the Herald who had blocked her leg. The herald the laughed and grabbed Bayonetta's limbs and demanded "WHERE DO YOU COME FROM?!"

Bayonetta then teased "Ask me nicely and I might consider on telling you."

The Herald then growled and said "Fine... I'll just have to do this then."

The Herald opened his jaw wider as a Corruption tendril erupted and touched Bayonetta's head making her grunted as she had to relive her past, young, lonely, and hated by her clan for being the daughter of both an umbra witch and Lumen sage.

 ** _Ahhh so this is your childhood... how interesting you are much like a Nephilim, but you predate even the first, Absalom... and your natural born from humans? How is that? Your blood is human yet your much taller and stronger than them, your powers over light and dark are much like the Nephilim race... tell me your secrets!_**

Then Bayonetta memory of her mother being killed and her father going into madness was seen as Jeanne had stabbed her with a blade causing her to loose her memories and put into a long slumber.

 ** _You lost your mother, your father gone insane and your adopted sister betrays you? What else can I find?_**

 _Bayonetta then remember seeing young Luka and his father's death, Rodin giving her new name, and her quest to find out who she really is._

 ** _A death of a boy's_** ** _father something that caused a long obsession for exposing you... Demon lord Rodin? Now this is very intriguing..._**

Then the memory of Bayonetta defeating Jubileus and afterwards Jeanne's soul was dragged to Inferno.

 _ **Thus this so called "goddess of light" falls by a human summons? Hmmm this is quite...**_

Death then came up behind the Herald placing his scythe next to his head and ordered "Let. Her. Go!"

The Herald then growled and said "As you "command" Kin slayer."

The Herald let go of Bayonetta and landed on her feet with her head tilted down as Death asked "Bayonetta are you alright?"

Bayonetta with quick speeds held her hands up as a three bladed scythe and cut horizontal as the blades moved as if they were like chainsaw blades cutting the Herald who was shocked from the quick and fatal attack and fell apart. Death then looked at his scythes and said "Show off."

Bayonetta then teased "You know seeing glimpse of my past I had almost forgotten about poor ol' Chernobog here."

Death then saw Bayonetta turn away and notice Bayonetta place he right hand over her heart and as she thought "What kind of power was that thing holding... it felt powerful and yet evil."

Death then stared at the body of the Herald and thought "What the hell are you?"

Death then ran past following Bayonetta but as they left the Herald of Disorder's body melted into the soil as it began to crack as the Herald's voice said "It would seem that I would need to find a certain Demon Lord..."

Bayonetta and Death had gone back on route to the Cauldron killing a few of the Constructs on the way until they reach a ashen covered land with very few vegetation large stone platform seeing a young Maker smashing the Constructs with a giant hammer as Bayonetta teased "My oh my, looky here comes a big man."

Death then jumped off Despair as did Bayonetta who used her love if blue set of guns and shot the Constructs as Death would use his twin blades scythes and cut them apart. Then the Maker threw a Construct at Death and shouted "HEAD'S UP RIDER!"

Death then used his Reaper fists to punch the Construct at Bayonetta who used her Madama Butterfly's heel to stomp on the construct with few others too, as the Maker said being impressed "That's the way!"

The Maker then slammed his hammer down on a Construct crushing it as Bayonetta kicked a construct into the air and jump at it wrapping her legs around it's body and spun in mid air shooting downward as all the Constructs were being shot down. Death and the Maker who stood side by side watching the Umbra with kicking more ass than them just stood quietly as the Maker said "Maker's beard... and I thought you'd impress..."

Death then stared at the Maker and as his Reaper fist punched the young Maker's face who said "Yeah sorry..."

when Bayonetta was about to hit the ground she flipped over having the Construct who was wrapped around he legs hit the ground causing the Construct to explode and pieces of it fell off the platform and into the lava below. The pieces were blown back up by the lava as Bayonetta had her back turned towards it and failed to notice the incoming lava, then Death had dash to her and pushed her out of the away as the lava fell onto him as Bayonetta who fell to her side watched as the pale rider was engulfed in the lava.

Though Death was engulfed in the lava he had stood back up with lava coving his body and slowly walked out of the lava, as Bayonetta then whistled and teased "Still a nice package Death."

Death looked down as the Maker said while trying to avert his eyes "Ah for Stone Father's sake Horsemen... I know ya armor was burned off by the lava but could ya please just put somethin else on?!"

Death then growled annoyingly his body glowed purple as his new armor formed, he wore, dark green armor with glowing light green segments that glowed near the Demonic eye and mouth places of his armor. Then he summoned a pair of twin scythes to go along with the armor that had the same style and effect and announced his armor "The Shadow of death armor set."

Bayonetta was impressed and teased "I would mind fighting with a naked man though."

Death then said "No."

Then a portal opened as a familiar voice said "Ya know it strike me odd that no matter where you go I'm sure to follow the aftermath."

Bayonetta hearing the voice then smirked and asked "So I was wondering if you survived... Rodin."

Death then turned towards the portal as Rodin rose up flicking ashes off his cigar and said "Ya gotta know Bayonetta, I don't die so easily."

Death then pointed his blade Rodi's throat n and asked "Really? Shall I test that theory?"

Rodin then placed his finger on Death's scythe and pushed it away from his throat and said "I would rather not fight the most feared Horsmen Death. And besides I've got a gift for Bayonetta."

Bayonetta then crossed her arms and stated "Really Rodin your not for gifts unless it aids your business."

Rodin then held out a bracelet and stated "You're right Bayonetta, this bracelet will allow you to collect souls, you see in this time era halos don't have much value... the real valuable currency is souls of any creature."

Death then stated "he's right boatman coins and gold can help but it's the value difference between them and seeing a soul is a life source it's value is greater than either Gold and Boatman coins."

The Maker who sat down said "Ya can have all the valuables ya want but could ya help me release the fires of the mountain?"

Bayonetta the placed her left hand on her hip and and asked "And why would you ask us to help you uhhh..."

The Maker then comically frowned and used his right hand to grabbed a large chain and rushed it in his palm and said "Folk around town call me Pup, or Lad but I'd prefer to use my own name Karn. And to answer yer question without the tree I'm stuck here with ya miss."

Then both Death and Bayonetta said in at the same time "Pup it is!"

Then Karn shrugged and said "As ya wish matters not to me."

Then our hero and heroine began to walk as Karn asked "Hey you mind getting something?"

Then the two complained "YES WE MIND AREN'T WE DOING ENOUGH ALREADY?!"

Karn was blown back from the sudden out hurts and said "Ya know ya two would make the perfect couple."

But suddenly the lava erupted as giant lava bats had flapped their wings that flew at Death and would attacked him making him loose balance until he was near the edge of the bridge while Bayonetta would shoot them out of the sky. The last lava bat who Bayonetta shot had crashed into Death forcing both him and the dead bat off the bridge and into the lava as Bayonetta widened her eyes and asked "He's alive right?"

Karn then said "Uhhhh... Yer askin the wrong Maker miss."

Rodin then walked up and said "Death isn't at full power and seeing he's practically vunerable to mortal wounds... he might be dead."

Bayonetta then felt guilty but didn't show it as she walked off and said "Better to move on then."

Bayonetta had crossed the bridge and kick the door open and saw a mechanism that was needed to be pushed into the wall and kicked it in seeing the door had been released and walked through seeing the lava infested dungeon. Then a loud voice shouted "GHORN WILL CRUSH YOU!"

Bayonetta then stated "I'm really not in the mood for this shit right now!"

Then a giant Construct champion fell right in front of Bayonetta as another fell but it was made of molten lava and stone which shouted "Gharn kill intruder!"

The other Construct now called Gharn growled and began to attack with Ghorn but suddenly an earthquake started as both constructs turned towards the balcony in the far end of the room to see a an Angel Inspired's head burst through and roared as it fell lifeless with black blood running out of it's mouth. Both Constructs stared at each other as Bayonetta looked at both of them then they heard the loud metallic slash with a yell.

Bayonetta then widened her eyes and saw the dead Angel of her time explode as Death had burst out with the blood just rolling off him, with a very cold stare Death then glowed purple and said "Your in my way..."

Then Gharn roared and charged at Death who stood still as Ghorn laughed but then Death exploded into purple souls and in his lace was a giant skeletal being with skeletal bat-like wings and purple robes, and a very large scythe with demonic faces on it. Bayonetta just sat aside and was very interested in watching this fight and joked "Ding ding!"

Then Gharn attacked with his spiked drill hand but the being had used it's scythe to stop the drill and slashed it's arm off and began to stab the champion over an dover until it exploded. The being then turned towards Ghorn who slammed it's hands on the ground causing volcanic eruptions while Construct warriors began to reform and attack the being while Ghorn attempted to escape.

But Bayonetta who was still sitting down said "Oh leaving so soon?"

Then Ghorn roared but his upper left part of his face was blown off as Bayonetta teased with a smirk "Damn... I missed."

Ghorn then saw the being who had been cloaked by the dust of the Constructs stare at him showing no face under the hood and roared as he charged of the Cauldron. Bayonetta who saw the entire fight and saw Death changed back into his normal self clawed at him "Rawr! That was hot."

Death then saw the mechanism that was used to unplug the lava flow back to Tristone above the entrance as Bayonetta stated "I got it."

Bayonetta then jumped up on he balcony and pushed the mechanism around until the weights nearly hit the ground and the plus was opened Bayonetta then jumped down and placed her hand on Death's chest and seductively teased "Your skin is hot."

Death then saw Bayonetta lick her lips and asked "Are... are aroused?"

Bayonetta then stated "Killing Angels gets me worked up... but the way you did it... I might even take up on dominating you again."

Death then crossed his arms and stated "And I'll be waiting for you try again."

Bayonetta and Death walked out of the cauldron while Bayonetta ordered Bright eyes "Bright eyes do be a dear and go see if there's anything of value here?"

Bright eyes cawed and made Dust go with her but Dust turned over to a another glance at Bayonetta's ass and failed to notice a wall in his way and hit it while Bright eyes cawed as if she was laughing at him.

Then the black blood of the Inspired Angel molded as the Herald of Disorder reformed and growled annoyingly "Death won't allow me to corrupt the human witch... very well I deal with him first."

 **To be continued**

 **Sorry it took me some time to finish this chapter, somethings happened and I got busy for my other stories, I made a new story The Lord of the dead, a Darksiders and Highschool of the dead crossover recommended by Black cross0, and I'm still working on it planning some ideas just need to set some goals for that.**

 **The Riders of the balance, a Darksiders and Injustice gods among us crossover I've finally finished the act 2 finale, me feeling sick slows me down and now my Uncle just passed away.**

 **Moving on, so** **I would like to apologize for being slow at this Crossover, but I have some good news, someone on Deviantart has at least 1 thing with Bayonetta and Death in it...**

 **However... LOL it's a Death battle (sighs) at least there's something right? But I do hope this story brings more inspiration for art works of a Bayodeath or Bayoneath pairing.**

 **I can't deny the more I look into the history of both of these characters and their lore, the more I feel that these two were meant for each other, I can reasonably understand why People like a Dante and Bayonetta pairing, but I like breaking the mainstream ideas.**

 **I go against the flow and I find things that are more interesting that way.**

 **So for now it may take me sometime to finish the next chapter due to the passing of my uncle, I'm used to the unexpected deaths of my family it's happened more than once, but right now I'm going to take a small break from this story I wanted to make the chapter even longer but**

 **I do encourage anyone to make fan art of Bayonetta being paired with Death, cause you know having two characters who can relate each other more can make the best pairing.**

 **I do not know much on Devil may cry, so I can't truly say why Dante and Bayonetta shouldn't be together but I do know their creators are the same people.**

 **I myself haven't played the Devil may cry 1-4 and I will not even speak of that abomination that was DMC if I ever make a crossover with that Dante I will have him murdered.**

 **So I'll "see" you all next time hopefully I can have my mind focus more by then.**


	10. The Drench Fort

Chapter 5: The Drench Fort

 **The Forge lands Flashback**

Death had fallen into the lava Bayonetta and Death had reached up with his right hand as he sank into the lava glowing purple as he went completely under, then the lava burst up as the Inspired Angel flew out of the lava with Death in it's mouth. The Angel attempted to crush Death with it's powerful jaws but Death struggled to keep himself from being eaten but suddenly black tentacles erupted from the mouth of the angel and pulled Death inside while the jaws clamped shut.

The Angel then flew towards the other side of the dungeon while Rodin and Karn watched with awe but Karn said "Bet ya twenty souls that Death will surprise her."

Rodin then said "No argument here I myself am surprised actually."

Then the side of the angel's chest was slashed open from the inside at black blood began to splatter and caused the angel to crash land into the balcony of the dungeon while Death then summoned a new weapon, the buckler Mortis, one of the two remaining Grand Abominations the other being Death's Harvester scythe while it laughed and shouted "BOOM TIME!"

Then Death used his scythe and began stab the blade at Mortis which made it shout "YES! OH YES! MORE! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!"

Mortis started to glow and again laughed as Death then growled and punched the eye on Mortis which made it water and asked "What was that for boss?!"

Death ignored Mortis and said "Let's see if I can make a dramatic entrance..."

Death then used Mortis to punch the angel from the inside using from all the force from the stabbing and the punch making the head completely explode while Death landed feet first and saw Bayonetta and the two constructs that threatened her.

 **Presently**

Bayonetta was with Death outside the Cauldron as Karn said "The mountain has a voice! How did ya two... No it's I not know you two have succeeded what we... I failed to do."

Rodin then said "Bullshit, you could have gone in there and helped but no you waited out here."

Karn then stated "Watch it Demon I might be young but I've got a thing for hammering thing into the dirt."

Rodin then crossed his arms and stated "I've got no time for your threats kid."

Death then saw Bright eyes and was amazed that she was carrying a very large sack of treasure, while Bayonetta said "Good girl."

Then Dust began to fly in but he was dragging the sack as Death was unamused while Bayonetta teased "Oh poor Dust he's too useless for the Reaper."

Death then crossed his arms and said "Dust hurry up or no eye balls for lunch!"

Dust then shot his eyes wide open and quickly carried the sack and dropped it at Death's feet and perched on his shoulder while Bayonetta wiggled her finger "Tsk tsk, Dust your pretty pathetic."

Death then opened the sack and saw a Maker's Dish and asked "What is this?"

Karn then said "Oi that's mine!"

Bayonetta then saw the dish and asked "You wanted us to search this dungeon for a dish?"

Karn then stated "Yes... well it has sentimental value..."

Death then complained "You wasted the time of my servant... FOR A DISH?!"

Bayonetta then laughed while palming his face and said "This is something I tell ya."

Karn then frowned and said "Oi bugger off!"

Bayonetta then took Bright eyes' sack and dumped everything out and saw a buckler that had a strange demonic face as Bayonetta put it on over her wrist and said "Not bad... but is it enough?"

Then Rodin took a look at the buckler and said "That's Dark Avenger the weapon of the vengeful human warrior Draven."

Death then asked "How would a Demon know?"

Rodin then stated "It's my business to know these things horseman."

Death only gave a cold glare while Rodin wasn't phased by the intimidating stare at all while Karn noticed the two were glowing Death purple and Rodin red, as Death the asked "I've heard that you have a incredible amount of souls care to explain this?"

Rodin then stated "Well I went to the past, collected of a shit ton of human souls which are ancient in this time and are worth fifty times more than a regular human soul."

Death then said "Good to know that at least some demons know their souls."

Then Bayonetta then saw that Death and Rodin were staring at each other neither showing signs of being amused and joked "Good grief if you two wanted to make out I won't get in the way."

Then Enzo's soul laughed "Hehehehehe!"

Rodin then took out the jar and shook it violently which made Enzo shouted "HEY HEY HEY! WOOOOOAAAAAAAH MOOOOOOOOOOTHER! FUUUUUUCKEEEEEER!"

 **The Tree of Life**

The Herald had returned to the Tree and bowed as the giant door oozed showing a glimpse of the Avatar again as the Herald said "My lord..."

The Avatar noticed that Bayonetta wasn't with him and asked "Did you fail me Herald? Did you fail on capturing the Nephilim?"

The Herald then reported "I wasn't aware that her soul... is immune to Corruption..."

The Avatar then shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S IS IMMUNE TO CORRUPTION?!"

The Herald then explained "When I saw into her past, the Corruption I attempted to place within her soul... was rejected by it. It we were wrong my lord... she's not a Nephilim but a primordial human!"

Then the Avatar asked "THE HUMAN WITCH RESISTED YOUR CALL OF CORRUPTION?!"

The Herald then stated "Her soul has already been claimed by ancient Demons however they cannot truly take her seeing that they need her to exist, effectively making her immune to Corruption and..."

Then the Avatar asked "And what Herald?"

The Herald then stated "Immortal... she is now very much immortal seeing that the demons need her to exist..."

There was silence until the Avatar ordered "Come here Herald..."

The Herald then walked over to the door and was grabbed by his skeletal neck by the Avatar's hand from within the door and slammed him into it repeatedly and shouted "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HER?!"

Then the Avatar released the Herald and yelled in anger showing his glowing mouth, roaring causing the Tree of Life to tremble as the Herald stated "If we can capture her I am for certain we can use her to our advantage. She very strong and powerful and would prove to be a great resource."

The Avatar then growled in annoyance and shouted "NO! If what you say is true and that Bayonetta cannot be Corrupted by the Call... then she must be eliminated!"

The Herald then asked "But you had ordered her to be brought before you why destroy her?"

The Avatar then stated "She will prove to be more trouble alive! She and her Reaper can resist the Call of Corruption! They cannot be tamed by it!"

The Herald then asked "I understand why Bayonetta can't be corruption but why Death?"

The Avatar then stated "His soul is blackened by his sin of Betrayal... making him and Bayonetta the only two beings to be seen in the universe that can resist the call. Which makes Corruption vulnerable!"

The Herald nodded and understanding and pulled out a strand of Bayonetta's hair and stated "I was however managed to steal a strand of her hair, as you ordered, while she was reliving her past."

The Avatar then grinned and said "Good then this was not in vein prepare to meet your new sister soon. Now go to the burial of the one you requested to be... Corrupted."

The Herald then asked "But what of the Drench fort? Bayonetta and Death are sure to head there next."

Then Corruption began to ooze out of the door and began to form a humanoid figure made from the Corruption and formed a single glowing yellow eye and opened it's yellow glowing mouth with yellow steam erupting out. Then the Avatar stated "A Spawn of Corruption shall await for the two."

Then the Herald nodded and reached it's hand out as Avatar's oozy right hand reached out of the door to take the strand of hair while the ooze fell off his arm it had revealed a tattoo on his shoulder, it appeared to be an upside down Omega symbol.

 **With Death and Bayonetta in Tristone**

The same exact symbol was tattooed on Death's shoulder as he and Bayonetta were talking to the Forge keeper siblings, Alya and Valus, Alya then laughed seeing the lava flowing from the Stone father mountain and said "HAHAHA! The Fires of the mountain flow again! Death, Bayonetta we're in yer debt."

Bayonetta then joked "It was nothing, glad we didn't have to solve any ridiculous puzzles to help out baby."

Death then agreed and said "It would have made our quest even longer than it should have been."

Alya then stated "Now that we've got the fires you two know what comes next, the Tears of the mountain."

Death then claimed "I'm not your errand boy Maker!"

Bayonetta then placed her hands on her hips and teased "Oh don't be such a baby Death!"

Death then sighed as Alya stated "Seeing that we can trust ya two our shop is now open to ya, and here take this as a reward for granting us hope again."

Alya then turned around and walked over to a stone cabinet and picked up a hand gun, a giant revolver and spun the cylinder, tossing it in the air and finally catching it by the barrel and handing it to Death who glared at the gun and said "I know this pistol..."

Bayonetta then took interest and asked "Really?"

Death then stated "It belongs to my brother Strife, how came it here?"

Alya then gave a sweat and said "Oi Valus could ya cool off the fires a bit? Anyway Death Icannot say but there are items you can barter with now."

Then Rodin appeared in front of Bayonetta and said "Bayonetta I've got some of weapons for ya if there's any souls to spare."

Bayonetta then said "I just got this bracelet Rodin what you expected souls so soon? Shame on you!"

Death then sighed and said "I'll pay for it this one time just choose what you want."

Bayonetta then teased "Oh how it seems Death is fond of the witch who made you her bitch."

Death then gave a unamused glare and joked "I could just not pay for it and you wouldn't have anything."

Bayonetta then smirked and said "Don't act all butthurt about it, fine I'm going."

Rodin then took Bayonetta to a familiar sight Rodin's bar however it was dusty and a mess as Bayonetta said "Well I must say Rodin... I wasn't expecting this to be here..."

Rodin then stated "I've managed to build some bars in many worlds Bayoentta, however this one brings back the most memories. I don't know if you figured it out yet but you know his is the Earth we both knew right?"

Bayonetta then asked with a bit of shock "What?"

Rodin then snapped his fingers as the entire bar was instantly cleaned and now in better shape and stated "That mountain, the Stonefather's peak, that's Fimbulventr... where the gates of Paradiso and Inferno's remaining power are used to create Constructs, worlds... and even great weapons."

Bayonetta was surprised by this new information and asked "So... you mean the world we know is this world's past?"

Rodin then nodded and showed what he had to offer, most of which were weapons of the current era but still there were four things he had from the previous one, a purple Umbran Gekka, A Link outfit along with a master sword replica, the hammer Takemikazuchi, and finally the bow Kafka."

Then Bayonetta looked at Rodin who shrugs and said "I couldn't carry everything you owned, I did manage to track a good portion of your old stuff back to some monsters."

Bayonetta then licked her lips and asked "Now... what do I want."

Rodin then readied a drink as Bayonetta then asked "So you owe me "Demon lord" Rodin."

Rodin then asked "Really? And how the Hell do I owe you?"

Bayonetta then sat on a stool and noticed the bar's architect was changing to resemble the Makers' own style, and stated while being amazed by the new style "You gave me to the Crowfather without my permission and that's very rude to treat yo customers."

Rodin then sighed and said "Fine... what ever you want I'll get it for you for free."

Bayonetta then pulled a lollipop from a jar on the counter and unwrapped it then placed it in her mouth and said "Mmmmm, how about a gift for Death."

Rodin then asked "Sure have you found out what he likes?"

Bayonetta then stated while putting her hand on her chin "Well he likes a challenge... haven't really noticed anything other than that besides he worries for his younger brother."

Rodin then palmed his face and said "Look I can't help you if you can't figure out what your man's likes are."

Bayonetta then teased "And who said he was MY man?"

Rodin then crossed his arms and said "You two acted like it... plus I've heard some rumors."

Bayonetta gave an interested look and asked "And what pray tell would these rumors be?"

Rodin then stated "From what Vulgrim has spread across the realms is that Death is protecting a human witch, and that the human witch has ahem actually made Death her personal toy."

Bayonetta the smiled and said "Word gets around fast, guess I'll have to punish Vulgrim for spying on us."

Rodin then stated "It was one of your Crow servants."

Bayonetta then stated "Oh it must of been Dust then."

Rodin then sighed and said "I'm not gonna say it's not knowing you, you'd bust a cap in my ass just arguing with you."

 **Later that night**

Death was sitting looking up towards the skies with Dust perched on his hand, Death began to pet his crow servant and said "You know, your the only one to sneak up on me that close without me noticing."

Bayonetta then jumped off the roof and in front of Death in her new purple Umbran Gekka and took a moment to gloat "That's a new record huh?"

Death then chuckled as he still looked up towards the skies and said "I have to ask... what was humanity like in your era?"

Bayonetta then gave a playful pout and said "Oh just ignore the pretty dress that I'm wearing and ask about the past."

Death then looked at Bayonetta and said almost carelessly "It's looks good."

Bayonetta then squinted her eyes and teased "You don't even care about the dress do you?!"

Death then stated "I'm wearing demonic armor that's glowing green in certain places fashion isn't much my thing."

Bayonetta the sighed and sat next to Death and asked "What's wrong?"

Death then asked "What do you mean what's wrong?"

Bayonetta then joked "Your seem more gloomier than usual so what's the matter I didn't hurt your poor little feelings did I?"

Death then groaned and said "It's none of your business."

Bayonetta then called Death "Stubborn Reaper."

Death then turned towards Bayonetta and countered coldly "Slutty witch."

Bayonetta then leaned over and pointed at Death's mask and countered "Oh shut up before I bust a cap in yo ass!"

Death then pulled to Redemption and dared "Try me."

Bayonetta then took a look at Redemption and was reminded of her mother's gun set, Unforgiven and asked "Your brother has good taste in design."

Death then sighed and said "Yeah... but he's kind of an asshole. He threatened to shoot me once."

Bayonetta then joked "Obviously he didn't seeing your still here."

Death then stated "Even if he were to shoot me, I wouldn't die from it. War's Chaoseater which could cut humans in half from being stabbed by it I took that in the chest and used it to cut his own hand off."

Bayonetta then widened her eyes in surprise and joked "Talk about tough love..."

Death then stated "Plus a weapon of my own design and creation... was used on me. This weapon destroys souls, and i survived that."

Bayonetta then went silent and said "Aren't you a little overpowered?"

Death then looked at Bayonetta and asked "When is the concept of Death ever not overpowered?"

Bayonetta then placed her hand on Death's chest used her fingers to crawl up and tapped his mask and teased "Not in bed that's for sure."

Death then asked "Your keep bringing that up aren't you?"

Bayonetta then closed in closer to Death's mask and said seductively "Can't blame me for making Death my bitch."

Death then squinted his eyes and said "Now that's getting mildly annoying, alright if you would I have an offer."

Bayonetta then then teased "Oh my an offer that I can't refuse hmm?"

Death then stated "Now that you have that bracelet I offer a challenge that whoever gains the most souls within the next temple the other will do as the the winner says."

Bayonetta then licked her lips and said "Oh how daring very well I accept your challenge."

 **The next day**

Death awoke in the fur bedding and groaned as if he was simply annoyed and turned over to his left and saw a womanly figure far above the town that stood on cliff looking below as Death thought "Bayonetta?"

But then Bayonetta who laid in the fur with Death sat up in her hair covering her nipples and her thong and said "Good morning Reaper."

Death then leaned to the side and saw that the figure was gone and Bayonetta teased "What you looking at? Has Death become a pervert already? You naughty boy."

Death then sighed and stood up showing that he was wearing a black Hakama as Bayonetta noticed and asked "Where did you get that outfit from?"

Death then stated "An old Japanese nobleman, I acquired it on the few other quests to uphold the balance upon the Earth."

Bayonetta then asked "So you killed a Japanese nobleman just for his trousers... HA! Figured Death wouldn't go that low."

Death then stated "He was possessed by a vengeful spirit and figured it was the spoils of war."

Bayonetta then sighed and joked "Well that sucked all the fun right out of it."

Beyond the cliff the womanly figure stood with the Spawn of Corruption and laughed and said "So father wants it to be his newest creation to take down Death and the witch while the Herald prepares for this world's final fight."

The Spawn then gave gurgling and hissing sounds as an answer while the womanly figure turned toward it and revealed be made completely out of Corruption her hair glowed yellow and was made completely of Corrupt souls. The woman then revealed her face having a glowing yellow mouth, eyes and was just as tall as Bayonetta and asked "So has father given me a title yet?"

The Spawn of Corruption then hissed with yellow steam and said with the voice of the Avatar of Chaos "I have found a name for you, I dub the Mistress of Destruction. Every all that face you in your wake shall know the madness that is destruction!"

Then the Mistress gave a abnormally large yellow going grin and laughed insanely while behind her and the Spawn on the other side of the cliff a Corrupt angel that appeared to be a cobra but with six legs with the very front legs being the largest and were used as hands. The Glamor Angel's coloring was different from before, it grew yellow crystals, it's flesh underneath the stone skin was blackened and it's mouth glowed yellow every time it opened it.

Back with Death and Bayonetta who both had changed their clothes, Death glowed purple as his Shadow of Death armor was formed over his body, while Bayonetta's hair formed a Black Umbra witch outfit. Death then noticed Bayonetta was wearing the Grim talisman that Muria gave her and squinted his eyes at it then the two walked towards Eidear as Death asked "Where can we find the Drench fort?"

Bayonetta then clapped and teased "Good you remembered I here too."

Eidear then laughed and said "The Lass is full of laughs and fun, and pure of heart."

Then Death scoffed and joked "I wouldn't say 'pure of heart' though."

Bayonetta then joked "Watch your mouth! Or I may have to spank yo ass!"

Eidear then then sighed and said "You two make an old Maker's heart beat faster from all this excitement."

Bayonetta then joked "Sorry young man."

While Death said at the same time "I don't care Old one."

Eidear then stated "The Fort lies the opposite direction of the Cauldron, be warned the path was blocked off for the Tears of the mountain were the first to be taken by Corruption."

Death and Bayonetta left Tristone once again to find the Drench fort and unleash the Tears of the Mountain, the Tears are what remains of the past, the Tears are what remains of the powers of Paradiso. However that power faces a great danger, for Corruption spreads faster with the most pure of things, Souls, blood, so forth, when Death and Bayonetta left Bright eyes and Dust were still in Tristone with Muria who along with Rodin had projected a mirage of the Crowfather who greeted "It has been a long time my friends."

Rodin then puffed his cigar and said "Yeah you too Old one, but where are you?"

Crowfather then smiled and said "I roam the City of the dead, for it was **Time** who sentenced me to **Death**."

Then Enzo's soul shouted "HEY YOU WASTED YOUR LIFE JUST TO GET THESE TWO TOGETHER AND YOU DIE NOT EVEN SEEING IT?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Crowfather then said "Oh Enzo oh much I still find you annoying even if your reduced to just a soul. My death was planned by me alone, for if I lived Death would not get the souls of his people and I would live on in my own madness."

Muria then asked "So what can we do to restore you?"

Crowfather then stated "I do not wish to be restored, I had lived long enough and now I must await for the two to come to the King of the dead."

Then Rodin asked "You get yourself killed because you've gone insane, get sent to the Dead kingdom with your sanity restored and now await to guide them."

 **The blockage to the Shadow Gorge**

Death and Bayonetta had walked out into the Vale and walked towards the left and saw Karn already at the blockage and Bayonetta asked "It's odd how we find you just... standing around."

Karn then stated "Without the Tree Ma'am I'm stuck here with the two of ya."

Bayonetta then said "At least you know how to address me Pup."

Karn then said "I raised to respect everyone miss, and if I had a chance I would leave, like Ulthane."

And Death asked with a sigh "And who is Ulthane?"

Karn then stated "Ahhh he's just another Maker... just got a big hammer is all."

Bayonetta then asked "Are you jealous of this Ulthane?"

Karn then stated "No..."

Death then teased "Even I smell the envy that your tongue spits out."

Bayonetta then went along and clamped her nose nostrils and joked "And my oh my does it smell!"

Karn then frowned unamused and said "Ya two ain't funny."

Death then joked some more "Death is a serious matter Pup."

And Bayonetta finished "Careful he has a gun now and I'm curious to see how much of a trigger happy he really is."

Death then pulled out Redemption and shot a shadow bomb that blew up the entire blockage and asked "Satisfied?"

Bayonetta though was impressed but stated "I expected more from Death."

Death then reminded "Remember two thousand souls."

Karn noticed the path was long and acted as if he was out of breath and said "Ride along ya two I'll rest a bit."

Death then summoned Despair and he and Bayonetta mounted as Bayonetta said "Lazy boy!"

Death rode forth further as Bayonetta noticed a giant Construct arm that the two past as Bayonetta then looked forward and saw the Forge Land's natural predators, the small feline Prowlers along with hornet like Stingers had blocked their way as a Stinger hive was seen. Bayonetta then jumped up and saw Death charging Despair into the hive using Redemption while on horseback to take out a few stingers before jumping off of Despair who blew up the hive and disappeared.

Death had landed feet first and pointed the barrel in the face of a Prowler and said "I've come for the Tears!"

Bayonetta then licked her lips and teased "Cheeky..."

Death then squeezed the trigger and blew off the Prowler's head as Bayonetta then ran at the pack of Prowlers and as one tried to lung at her she dodged right at the last second and taunted "No touching."

Bayonetta then summoned Chernobog and with a single swipe, had cut four Prowlers and raised her left hand showing the bracelet and stole their souls including the ones that weren't their own. Bayonetta's bracelet glowed blue as it robbed the souls and showed the number of souls and showed one hundred and ten, and with that Bayonetta then taunted "I'm already ahead of the Reaper of souls I'd thought you were..."

But Bayonetta stopped her self as she saw Death already done who also sat patiently and taunted "Three hundred and fifty souls."

Bayonetta then asked "Oh my and how do you know that?"

Death then teased "You said said so yourself, I'm the Reaper of souls."

Bayonetta then asked "So how did you get that many souls?"

Death then pointed at the hive and stated "Taking out the biggest or the most powerful thing in the fights will always give you a extra boost of souls."

Bayonetta then crossed her arms and asked "And why would you tell me this?"

Death then stated "Making the challenge more... challenging."

Bayonetta then smiled and teased "Oh Death your such a gentlemen."

But while the two mounted once again the Mistress of Destruction had watched them and asked herself "How exciting! But I wonder if they'll scream while I destroy them?"

The Mistress then mounted on her Corrupt Glamor angel and rode it towards the Drench fort, while Death and Bayonetta rode into the Fjord as the land scame seemed to swap much darker while the air became colder and seemingly the ground began to freeze. Bayonetta was shocked by the suddenly darkness and asked "What happened here?"

But a voice stated from a hill "When the Tears flowed Corruption had spread from it's pure waters and flooded the Fjord, the air grew cold, the trees grew the Corruption from their own souls, the creatures that walk here obey a single mind."

Death turned his gaze towards the hill and rode Despair up it and he and Bayonetta dismounted and saw a strange Construct much like Gorewood this Construct had stone and vegetation to make it function. Bayonetta then said "Your not going to try to kill us are you?"

The Construct then growled and stated "Sorry about that, I haven't been fed in so long."

Bayonetta and Death both asked in unison "You need to eat?"

The Construct then stated "In my form life has taken root, it must be fed or it will consume me."

Bayonetta then asked "Do you have a name?"

The Construct then introduced "I am Blackroot and I'm afraid i must ask for your help."

Death then said "No."

Bayonetta then teased "Oh so cold."

Blackroot then offered "If you feed me I will reward you greatly."

Death then sighed knowing it would waste his time and asked "What would you have us do?"

Blackout then gave a stone tp Bayonetta and said "Here take this, it will draw the stone I hunger for to you, bring it back to me and I shall eat it with pleasure and then I will award you."

Bayonetta then joked "You take pleasure in eating eh?"

Then Blackroot didn't realized what Bayonetta said was a joke and asked "Doesn't everyone when they are in need to feed?"

Death then asked "Why do we need to gather it for you why not gather the stones yourself?"

Blackroot then lifted the bushed covering his legs and revealed large roots digging deep into the land and stated "My roots run deep, deeper than any regular plant in the Forge lands. My roots are so deep that they intercept with the Tree of Life and so i can see all worlds through their Tree of Life or Death."

Death then asked "You can see in all worlds that has a Tree of Life or Death? That's very impressive."

Bayonetta then asked "If you can see all worlds through their Tree of Life or Death or whatever can you see a world with my Umbran sister Jeanne? She would be wearing red and have long white hair."

Blackroot's eyes glowed green and after a long silence he had stated "I am sorry Fleshling but if your friend does exist she would not be on any world and would already have been consumed by the Abyss."

Bayonetta's heart skipped a beat for a moment until Death said "Not quite true, there is a word where the Tree of Life was burned to the ground, world where no Angel nor Demon were allowed until the End war."

Bayonetta then asked "What world?!"

Death then stated "Earth the human realm however due to the premature apocalypse I would doubt she's having a good time."

Blackroot then informed "If it makes a difference a world I lost sight within world that had a Tree of Death its as if it had simply vanished from thin air."

Death then asked "And what is the world?"

Blackroot then stated "The Raviim home world, where only death and decay linger with no life to fill the world."

Bayonetta then asked "The Raviim home world?"

Death then stated "The first world where... I suggested the Nephilim to use the life on the world as weapons of mass destruction."

 **Jubileus' ancient burial**

The Herald of Disorder had Corrupted all the ancient angels and had them gather all the scattered body parts of the Goddess of Light and when they found all the pieces and gathered them to the head the Herald of Disorder floated up glowing yellow crossing all four arms and said "This body though no long has a soul carried live within itself, and for that I see it's use for the Avatar!"

The Herald then uncrossed the lower arms and raised his right hand's index finger as it glowed a strange seal and said "You have no will over yourself, no soul, no freedom, no mind, you will obey to the **Will of Corruption** for It's power over the destruction of all Creation cannot be denied! OBEY! OBEY TO THE VOICES OF YOU CAN HEAR IN YOUR THOUGHTS! FOCUS YOUR HATRED OF LIFE UNLEASH IT'S DEVASTATING POWER!"

While the Herald had chanted his speech the body of Jubileus had slowly reformed however when it was put back together the cracks oozed Corruption and hardened into the yellow Corruption crystals which then darkened. The eyes of Jubileus had glowed yellow her hands oozed Corruption which then hardened into the Yellow Corruption Crystals and made her hands seem like they wore giant gauntlets made of Corruption.

The Herald floated up to Jubileus' face and said "For a Goddess of light your power is strong but not my equal. For Corruption is the End of all things, even Death cannot escape the coming darkness."

Jubileus then opened her giant mouth and gave a ear drum bursting scream as the clouds in the sky had swirled while thunderbolts struck her, then more of the ancient angels began to rise, and install were Corrupted. Jubileus then floated up and raised both hands creating a giant shadow bomb until the Herald snapped his fingers and ordered "I DID NOT SAY TO DESTROY THIS WORLD YET! OEBY OR BE REDUCED TO THE BURIED STATED YOU WERE BEFORE I CORRUPTED YOU!"

Jubileus went silent and smashed her hands together crushing the Shadow bomb and absorbed it's power and floated back down and stood waiting as the Herald then chuckled and said "You belong to me now! All that remains is to wait for the Guardian's awakening then they will see the power of the Will of Corruption!"

 **The Drench Fort entrance**

Death and Bayonetta had rode through a pass after killing some Prowlers and a Stalker, while Bayonetta noticed Death hadn't spoken since stating he had long ago suggested the extinction of the Raviim and mold their very bodies into the horriffying weapons, the Grand Abominations. Bayonetta then finally asked "So are you alright?"

Death then stated coldly "I'll be fine."

Bayonetta then teased "Rawr no need to be so cold Death, but don't even try to lie to me it won't work."

Death then stated "And am i right now?"

Bayonetta then saw Death turned his eyes towards her and saw he looked very serious and wasn't able to tell if he was lying or not and said "Guess not."

Then the two had finally reached the Drench fort as an insane laughter was heard as a voice said "THE WITCH KNOWS YOUR LYING REAPER JUST TELL HER ALREADY!"

Bayonetta then asked "Who was that?"

Death's arm then formed one of the two remaining Grand Abominations, Mortis whose toothy grin and single disturbing eye had scales and looked at Bayonetta and flirted "Oooooooooohhhhh Death you didn't tell me you had such a hot bitchy witch!"

Bayonetta squinted her eyes and asked "What did you call me?"

Death then stated "Don't try it Bayonetta, it won't work."

Mortis then grinned and dared "COME ON I WANT YOU TO DO IT! AND YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO AS WELL... BITCH!"

Bayonetta then lowered her head as her glasses glared for a moment and summoned the hammer Takemikazuchi as Mortis asked "A hammer? Is that really what your gonna use on me? THAT'S A WEAPON FOR THE STRONG NOT FOR A PUNY LITTLE..."

But Bayonetta slammed her hammer Mortis' eye causing him and Death into a crater while the ground shook from the hammer's raw power while Bayonetta place sit over her right shoulder and teased "Puny huh?"

Death then sat up and looked at Mortis who had a even bigger grin and said "By the creator..."

Bayonetta then asked "What you gonna miss your buddy?"

Mortis then shouted "AGAIN! HIT ME AGAIN!"

Bayonetta was shocked as she turned to see Mortis' eye glowing as Death advised "Mortis' power is to absorb the force or power given to it and and be redirected back to my enemies..."

Mortis then dared "COME ON HIT ME AGAIN DON'T MAKE ME BEG FOR IT!"

Bayonetta then pointed at Mortis and asked "He's a shield he's a masochist?"

Death then sighed and said "Unfortunately yes."

Mortis then begged "OHHH COME ON PLEASE! YOU SEE I'M SAYING PLEASE NOW HIT ME AGAIN!"

Bayonetta then frowned and said "Its no fun if I can't hurt you."

Death then growled in annoyance knowing he would have to spend the amount of the force given to Mortis by Bayonetta on something and said "I'll find a poor soul inside the fort."

Bayonetta then took a long look at the huge temple that had a insignia of a drop of water and said with amazement "Got to admit... the Makers know how to make a scenery."

Death then stated "The Tears keep the temple green, but look."

Death pointed at the giant pipes on each side of the temple as Bayonetta noticed they weren't flowing and said "There's no water flow."

Death then stated "Granted if we unleash the Tears it will aid our quest, however it will be for a cost are you willing to condemn the Makers to extinction for your Umbra sister?"

Bayonetta then looked at Death and joked "Oh what are you talking about now Death? It's all gloom and things with you."

Death then stated as he crossed his arms "As black as sin or pure as rain, the Tears will end the stalemate between the Corruption and the Makers, Corruption chose this temple as their first claim over the Makers."

Bayonetta then leaned over and asked "And what the hell does that mean?"

Death then stated "The Tears though are pure and holy are also easily Corruptible, and with that Corruption will use the Tears to Corrupt all life within the realm of the Makers and the first world will fall."

Then Stingers flew from out of the pipes as Bayonetta said "Oh my more bugs... and not a crying baby cockroach in sight. That's perfect!"

Death then sealed mortis back as he shouted "OH THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!"

Death then punched a single Stinger but from the force that Mortis absorbed it was redirected into a shockwave that caused all the stingers in the general direction of Death's punch to explode. Bayonetta only stood by as Death stated "I hate Cockroaches."

Mortis then sighed and joked "And yet they can still be squashed so easily."

Bayonetta then asked "Really why's that?"

Mortis then shouted "OH COME ON JUST STOMP ON THEM!"

Death then stated "They can survive a human bomb that leave mostly everything dead except Cockroaches which disturbs me more than the bomb itself."

Mortis then shouted "YOU TWO DON'T EVEN REALIZE THAT YOU CAN JUST SQUASH THE DAMN THINGS!"

 **Inside the Drench fort shortly after entering the main hall**

Bayonetta and Death had walked into a large chamber with a sealed off door while Death saw a room with wooden bars and said "Wait here."

Death then ran at then wall and climbed up to grabbed the wooden bar as Bayoentta had impatiently walked back and forth in one spot until she saw Death finally on the balcony and asked "Anything up there?"

Death then stated "Not on this side."

Death then picked up a shadow bomb and threw it at a blue glowing stone ball across the chamber and shot it which blew the ball off in it fell back and into a different room and rolled out in front of Bayonetta who smirked and played her right heel on the ball and kicked it into the carved area that glowed blue. When the ball was in place Bayonetta joked "I like kicking your balls Death."

Death then jumped from the balcony and had an unamused look as he followed Bayonetta through the doors and saw the giant open roofed chamber with a state of a construct Warden. Death then saw a man door in front of the statue as the two walked on the other side and Bayoentta kicked the doors open and saw that the way was blocked by a barrier and saw the Spawn of Corruption holding it's hands up with a toothy grin.

Bayonetta then asked "And what in the name of inferno are you?"

Death then sighed and said "Here's what I ask WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The Spawn then stated "I am pure Corruption, spawn of the Avatar of Chaos, you may not pass... not yet anyway. For the Mistress of Destruction will end you."

Death and Bayonetta pulled out their guns and shot at the barrier which only reduced the bullets to dust as the Spawn grinned evilly and said "You already know what you need to have to break my hold of this barrier."

Death and Bayonetta only squinted at the Spawn of Corruption and walked back out the door as it slammed shut while Deat noticed that there was two ways to go and said "Lets split up."

Bayonetta then teased "Can't wait to get rid of me Death?"

Death then laughed and said "A fair way to find creatures that will provide souls without getting in each other's ways."

Bayonetta then licked her lips and pulled out a lollipop from her cleavage and said "Alright then I take the left and you take the right."

Death then said "That's fine with me."

Bayonetta went to the door on right side of the chamber but it was sealed off as Death went to his door went through without any problem while Bayonetta then heard whispers and looked in the drainage tunnel that was in the lower level. Bayonetta then thought she saw her mother Rosa walking into the tunnel and widened her eyes and asked "Mummy?"

Bayonetta jumped from the stone rail and landed feet first on the ground and ran after her mother and saw her walked further ahead through the tunnel, the closer she got the further Rosa seemed to get. Bayonetta finally found a chamber that had wooden bars and looked up to see a hall high above her and used Madama butterfly's wings to fly up to the edge then a womanly voice was heard "I am very unimpressed for all your power, for all you have now you still are just a mommy's girl."

Bayonetta stopped for a moment and asked "Whose there?"

But the was no answer as Bayonetta ignored it and went through the hall and into a large chamber with Prowlers and along with lighting Stingers and a Stalker, Bayonetta then summoned her whip Kulshedra which the demonic cobra head hissed as she petted it's head. Then the Stalker roared as it charged straight at Bayonetta but she dodged right the last second slowing time and climbed on top of the Stalker and wrapped Kulshedra around it's neck quickly yanked breaking it's neck.

Times restored as the Stalker fell lifeless with drool running out of it's mouth and Bayonetta stepped off and held out her bracelet and taunted "Your souls are mine now!"

Bayonetta with quick speeds had whipped the Stingers and Prolwers that began to surround her each whiplash on a Stinger caused it to explode while the Prowlers would need more lashing. Bayonetta then lashed out Kulshedra on a nearby pillar and with great strength pulled it down onto of the pack of Prowlers, as Bayonetta lifted her arm stealing their souls and taunted "Now that wasn't so tough."

Then the womanly voice was heard again "The Reaper knows his sins, and acknowledges them. Why don't you?"

Bayonetta then then remembered Crowfather say voice "I have a job for you..."

Then Bayonetta shook her head and kicked the door opened as she walked down a hall and saw a lever on the other side of a large drain, Bayonetta jumped across the drain and pulled the lever seeing that it was for the blockage for the Tears of the mountain. Bayonetta then turned back to a hall and walked down over an edge but when she looked down she saw more Prowlers and this time a chest.

Bright eyes then flew by with a piece of paper and gave it to Bayonetta and perched on a nearby stone as Bayonetta petted the bird while reading the paper which she recognized was a piece of the Book of the dead. But none of the names were recognizable to her however the name Draven was seen as bayonetta thought "Didn't I hear about Draven before?"

Bayonetta then stored the paper away in her cleavage and jumped off the edge and landed on a Prolwer and shot the second's head off and quickly dropped back kicking an incoming Prowler's head breaking it's jaw. Bayonetta quickly stood back up and shot the prowler's head and raised her hand again stealing more souls. Bayonetta then saw the count of souls and saw she was 957 souls and was impressed that even the smallest of creatures can harbor such among of souls.

Then Bayoentta kicked opened the chest and pulled out the skeleton key which Madama butterfly took and the voice was heard again "You know what the reaper's true intentions are. To restore humanity not to absolve his sins but to save his brother War you will only get in his way!"

Bayonetta then ignored the voice as the area was sealed off by a magical barrier and Corrupt ancient Angels dropped down with golden staffs with circular heads while Bayonetta smirked and licked her lips as the voice asked "Why aren't you scared of the Corrupt Angels?"

Bayonetta then pulled out her guns and shot two Affinity Angels' heads off and with blinding speeds had kicked an angel using the guns on her heels for incredible amounts of damage. Then she used Kulshreda to whip an angel's ass over and over again until it exploded in a gory mess, the voice then shouted "ENOUGH!"

Then Angels screeched in pain as Bayonetta seeing them in such pain complete had her aroused, however the barrier fell as the angels all exploded into Corruption and reformed into the Mistress of Destruction who demanded and explanation "HOW ARE YOU GETTING OFF BY THIS?!"

Bayonetta then taunted "I'm just a naughty girl with a fetish of killing Angels."

The Mistress' hair errupted into a spectral demonic face and shouted in anger "HOPW COULD I HAVE BEEN MADE FROM THE HAIRS OF YOURS?!"

Bayonetta then asked "Your were created from my hair? Damn guess I really need shampoo."

The Mistress' eyes glowed yellow and shot Corrupt souls from her eyes which attempted to affect Bayonetta but to no avail as the Mistress grunted in confusion and asked "How did... what are you?"

Bayonetta then stated "I'm a witch and on of the last of my clan of dark overseers now FLOCK OFF!"

Then Bayonetta used Madama butterfly's fist to punch the Mistress through the roof and out of the temple and taunted "Don't fuck with a witch!"

 **Death's side**

Death had entered his side of the temple and walked down a hall to another door however he saw another hall leading somewhere else and decided to go that route. As he walked down and turned to the right his to see he had to turn left at the end of that hall he saw a door and summoned his reaper fists to push it open and walked in to be attacked by Constructs, and Stingers.

Death raised both hands as three wooden coffins were summoned and they exploded revealing Ghouls set ablaze that attacked their master's enemies, but when a Construct had jabbed it's hand through a Ghoul it had exploded taking it's attacker with it. Death then unsheathed his scythes and with great speeds had appeared to be a whirlwind of him just swinging his scythes all around him shredding any Stingers that got close.

Then the last Construct had attacked Death with it's stone mace, but death had crossed his blades catching the mace that almost hit his head, Death then gave a cold glare at the Construct which began to literally sweat rocks. Death then crossed his blades with a metallic cutting sound and stood still for a moment as the Construct shivered more until it's mace was cut clean in half.

Death then sheathed his scythes and pulled out Redemption and shot the Construct's stone head off, then Death raised his hand stealing the souls, he didn't even need to see how much he had and said "1,303 souls reaped. Wonder if Bayonetta is actually..."

Then the ground shook as an Earth Crag had burst from the ground and charged at Death who then summoned Mortis and blocked the charge with him while he shouted "THAT WAS WEAK COME ON THE HAMMER HAD MORE OOMF THAN THAT!"

Death then punched the Earth Crag with the same amount of force given to Mortis which had broke the earthly shell of the insectoid beast while death then saw the vulnerable meat underneath the shell and quickly had jumped on top of the Crag and shot it with Redemption until it screeched in pain and finally fell lifeless.

Death then jumped off the body and raised his hand stealing the souls the Crag had and taunted "I win the challenge."

 **After releasing the Tears which had weakened the barrier**

Bayonetta walked out of the door as did Death while Death asked "So how much souls do you have?"

Bayonetta then looked at her bracelet and saw the amount and stated "Oh bugger looks like I've got 2,597 souls stolen you?"

Death then stated "3,008 souls."

Bayonetta then asked "What..."

Death then asked "did you destroy any urns or wooden crates?"

Bayonetta then asked "Why would I?"

Death then stated "Some souls possess certain items within the environments and so destroying the items will free the soul."

Bayonetta then smirked and stated "Well we're not done yet I won't go down so easily now."

The two opened the door to the inner chamber and saw the Spawn had disappeared and it's barrier had been destroyed by the holy powers of the Tears of the Mountain. Then Death and Bayonetta jumped across seeing to another door as Bayonetta kicked it open and Death walked past as the two saw a giant stone with a tree on it but then the Spanw reappeared standing on the stone and a barrier had blocked the exits.

The Spawn then grinned evilly and said "I won't allow you to leave this temple alive! For we are..."

Then Bayonetta shot the Spawn of corruption's face which had no effect and taunted "Stop yourself before you start monologging!"

Death then saw a giant organic ball to his left and thought "Wait a minute... I know what that is."

The Spawn then growled and melted into the stone as Death then said "Bayonetta take a look at this."

Bayonetta then saw the giant organic ball and had an idea and suggested "You mind playing a game with me?"

Death then asked "A game?"

Bayonetta then stated "Oh don't worry it's quite fun."

Bayonetta then summoned Madama butterfly's arms and used one to grab the ball with the other held back while Bayonetta stated "Just punch it at the stone with your reaper fists."

Death then nodded as Madama dropped the ball near Death whose Reaper fists had punched it at the stone which exploded revealing a baby Earth Crag while Bayonetta widened her eyes and hid behind Death shouting "AHHH GIANT CRYING BABY COACHROACH!"

Death then squinted at Bayonetta and asked "Are you serious that's not a roach it's just a..."

Then the stone began to move as six legs appeared and revealed an old Earth Crag, named Karkinos Death then turned to see Bayonetta frowning and tried to say "It's not a ro..."

But before he could finish Karkinos had charged at the two as Bayonetta screamed dodging at the last second while Death was left in the open and said "Of course."

Quirkiness then rammed Death into a stone wall but also the impact caused the Erath Crag to fall on it's belly from the impact knocking it out for a moment as another Earth Crag Egg fell from the ceiling and Death whose was impaled by Karkino's log horn shouted "USE YOUR FISTS!"

Bayonetta who was gladly willing to end this fight as quickly as possible had Madama butterfly kick the egg at Karkinos which had knocked to it's side as the baby screeched and charged at Bayonetta used Takemikazuchi to crush the baby Earth Crag also causing a small tremor. Bayonetta then slammed her hammer on Karkinos breaking it's earthly shell and freed Death and backed off and shouted "YOU KILL IT!"

Death then laughed and stated "If I do you loose the challenge."

Bayonetta immediately shouted "I DON'T CARE JUST KILL THE DAMN ROACH!"

Death then smirked under his mask and said "As you wish."

Death then shot Karkinos multiple times as the Spawn of Corruption then formed from the body of Karkinos and spat Corruption at Death which only used his shadow of death scythes to cut them in mid air and quickly use this reaper fists to punch Karkinos to her side. Death then glowed purple and revealed his Reaper Form and use his giant scythe to cut the ass end of Karkinos vertically and horizontally.

Then Death magically made his scythe to spin itself and forced it through Karkinos' ass which made some disgusting grinding and splattering noises as Death's scythe returned to his hands. Bayonetta wwatching the entire thing then saw Karkinos' ass split open from the cuts and bleed blood along with the melted Spawn of Corruption and said with widened eyes "Ok we're never doing anal."

Death then asked "What would that mean exactly?"

Quirkiness who then crumbled into rocks had left a hammer as the Spawn reformed and attempted to flee as the Barrier had dissipated and Bayonetta saw a lever and shot a pillar outside which had ricochet from the pillar and from the ground and impacted the lever releasing the Tears of the mountain through a pass.

The Spawn then growled and said "You cannot win HE will end Creation as you had ended the Nephilim!"

Death then grabbed the Spawn by the arm and said "Your one to speak darkling."

Death then pulled out Redemption and shot the Spawn's head which had splattered all over the ground as Bayonetta now relaxed that the Earth Crags are gone had sighed in relief and saw what seems dot be a dangerous river and asked "Mind if I take a detour here?"

Death then crossed his arms and said "Of course but I'm coming with you remember you lost."

Bayonetta then sighed and said "Seems I can't escape you gaze can I?"

Death then stated "Not likely."

 **Meanwhile with the Herald of Disorder**

The Herald had sat upon a throne which had been built on the head dog Jubileus and said "Hmmm... it would seem I need more souls from the Well to fully control you for the Avatar. Not a problem seeing that the Well of Souls has unlimited amount of souls we can keep at this until you are fully under my control."

Then the the Mistress of Destruction had appeared and cracked her neck demanded "WHY WASN'T I INFORMED THAT SHE WAS IMMUNED TO CORRUPTION?!"

Then the Herald asked "I wasn't the one to create you dear little sister, that would be the Avatar's place to tell you not I."

Then the Mistress' eyes glowed yellow and said "Father is busy you know that!"

Then the Herald grew annoyed and pulled down his hood as yellow corrupt souls that made his head look like it was on fire and roared "BE SLIENT I HAVE MY TASK YOU HAVE YOUR NOW BEGON!"

The Mistress then left while the eyes of Jubileus glowed yellow as black veins had appeared around her eyes, and the Avatar's voice was heard "Obey to my commands! Obey me!"

 **To be continued**

 **Ok The Mistress of Destruction is another OC I felt I wasn't being fair with Death having a rival and not giving Bayonetta one as well.**

 **and I know Bayonetta seemed OOC during Karkinos fight but I couldn't pass up on having a recurring gag of her hating Crying baby cockroaches, but seeing those Baby Earth Crags kinda reminded me of that so... GIANT CRYING BABY COCKROACHES! HAHAHAHA**


	11. Demon dragon or Undead dragon?

Chapter 6: Demon Dragon or Undead?

 _(Adding one more Disclaimer: I do not own, Darksiders, Bayonetta or Devil may cry they all belong to their respected owners._

 _I apologize for the delay but I'm back for maybe a short time and I now have a plan with this triple Crossover and I will like to explain it for those who may not understand that this story is a A side half of the story involved with Bayonetta and Jeanne due to Darksiders 1 and 2 taking place nearly at the same time:_

 _1st: Bayonetta's story with Death up until the Forge Lands Arc ends._

 _2nd: Jeanne's story with War up until the Bat queen Tiamat Arc ends._

 _I'm trying to keep a balanced focus on the two's stories._

 _And I've decided to rename the chapter I wanted to focus more Bayonetta vs Ghorn but the fight I had imagined didn't seem... big enough or as good enough so I had decided to revise, add and re-think this chapter over and over and finally I come up with a bigger fight for Death. I was going to have Lemons in this chapter but I felt it would detract from the story much... sorry I wanted Death to get even with Bayonetta too.)_

 **The Tree of Life**

The Herald of Disorder an the Mistress of Destruction stood in front of the giant door as the Avatar appeared along with two other champions clocked in shadows in the door, one had seemed to be human sized but with a black hooded cloak and the other had four angel wings and kept his face hidden. The Herald then reported "The one called Jubileus is now under complete control and is awaiting for orders my lord."

Then the cloaked Champion asked with a deep voice with a calm tone "And what of the rumors of the Reaper and this Primordial Nephilim?"

Then the angel stated "They too shall face the light of thy Creator."

But the Mistress insulted the angel "And why do we have a zealot as a Champion?"

Then The Avatar then stated "The Angel is the Prophet of Anarchy, though he is insane that is also what makes him, a great champion of Corruption."

Then the group muttered as the Avatar then answered "The woman is a primordial human from a time long forgotten but yet she bares resemblance to an average Nephilim female even shares common Nephilim traits, the height from which the Nephilim stand taller than man but some humans are born abnormally tall, the bloodlust from what the Mistress has seen is killing these ancient Angels, the blood of light and dark like the Nephilim, Bayonetta shares blood of holy light and eternal darkness but yet her powers are based on the dark perhaps of choice?"

The Herald then stated "The empty husk of Jubileus seems to have a grudge for Bayonetta."

The Mistress of Destruction then laughed asmuingly and said "What a mysterious destined fate Bayonetta has, its obvious that she had help coming here from what the husk's memories suggest she has no full control over time just slows it down."

The cloaked Champion then asked "Hmmm if I may be so bold to even suggest, perhaps the Old ones of time control may have something to do with this."

The Avatar then stated "Impossible they do not exist anymore they are all gone."

The Herald then scoffed "It wouldn't be the first time my lord that we were wrong, Bayonetta's soul being immune to Corruption and being immortal..."

The Avatar then asked "What are you suggesting Herald?"

The Herald then stated his thoughts "I theorize that Bayonetta is the base of how the Nephilim were created, I have some evidence from the memories of Jubileus here to support this theory of mine."

The Avatar then growled in annoyance as the angel said "And what proves these claims?"

The Herald then held out his lower left hand as a spectral memory of Jubileus was seen and showed Bayonetta's parents were of light and dark and that her birth would be the destruction of the universe. The Avatar then went silent seeing this and saw Bayonetta's world was the Forge lands' past and widened his eyes in surprise and said "And this is where Lilith gained the power to create the Nephilim... from the Makers."

Then the memory reveals Bayonetta's battling the angels of her time and her getting aroused from their painful deaths and torments as the Mistress of Destruction grinned and said "Look at all that destruction... it's delicious!"

The Avatar then stated "It would seem your theory is proven Herald and this could be used to our advantage..."

The Herald then agreed "I assume we are of one mind my lord?"

The Avatar then grinned and stated "Yes... If she is truly the base of what the Nephilim template then Death's duty to protect her will change to destroy her! For even he cannot allow more than the four Nephilim traitors to live. But in case Death doesn't... DEVASTATION!"

Then a deep growling voice asked telepathically "What is thy command oh Avatar of Chaos."

The Avatar then ordered "Five days, five days then I want you to destroy this world. This wold's destruction will send a message to all the others, Corruption has risen!"

 **In the Abyss**

A giant world fully covered in the black ooze that is Corruption begun to move towards the Forge land's location and suddenly the world had opened large yellow eyes and a jagged mouth that made it's appearance even more creepy and said with the same deep voice as Devastation "Your wish is my command, Devastation the destroyer of worlds will obey."

The planet of Corruption began to float through the Abyss and had it's gaze on one world, the First world in this universe, the Forge Lands.

 **Tristone (while Death and Bayonetta was away)**

Muria had been attending her garden when she felt a familiar presence and grunted and quietly said "Ghorn..."

Then suddenly slamming sound was heard as a molten lava clawed hand was on the garden plants and revealed Ghorn with half a stone face that bled lava that burnt the plants and grinned and said "You creator! Ghorn demands the one who scared his face!"

Muria then frowned and said "You have no reason to be here monster!"

Ghorn then growled with a toothy frown and said "Did Cretaor forget it was her who created Ghorn who still bleeds anger and fire!"

Muria then grunted and stated "And why would I help you my creation?"

Then Thane from the training yard saw Ghorn and pulled out his axe charging as he shouted "YA DARE TO RETURN MONSTER?!"

Ghorn turned to see Thane and spat lava out on the plants causing a fire that burnt the plants alive as Muria fell to her knees and grabbed her head as she felt the pain of the plants. Then Ghorn laughed and said "Creator will help Ghorn in his way..."

As Thane's sight was clouded by the smoke from the plants he then heard Muria's scream and finally reached the garden and gasped to the sight of Muria shaking with her arms crossed with her hands under in-between her arm pits and shook as if she was in pain. Thane then saw Ghorn hissed smoke at Thane and roared "GHORN WILL COME AGAIN UNTIL THE ONE WHO SCARED HIS FACE COMES TO FACE ME ALONE!"

Thane gritted his teeth and charged as he yelled in anger but Ghorn breathed fire at Muria which Thane quickly stopped and pulled her away but had his right shoulder burnt. Thane grunted as he was on his knees tightening his teeth as he saw Ghorn had disappeared but then Alya shouted "VALUS!"

Thane turned to Ghorn had allied himself with Bheithir the Queen of the lava bats which had kidnapped Valus, Thane then turned to Muria who cringing with her hand still under her arms. Thane then rolled Muria over and widened his eyes and said "No... that fire breathin bastard!"

 **With our deadliest couple**

Death had pulled out a giant hammer that was part of Karkinos while Bayonetta was about fifteen feet away from the crumbled body of Karkinos and asked "Are you sure the roach is dead?"

Death then sighed and stated with the hammer over his shoulder "It's dead and I should know I am an expert at this."

Bayonetta then saw Dust and Bright eyes returned with a sack of treasure as Bayonetta asked "So that's it?"

Bright eyes then nodded as Dust cawed as death sighed and pulled out a demonic eye and tossed it at his feathered servant who had his mouth wide open ready to catch his food but Bright eyes had quickly pushed him out of her way and caught the eye and ate it. Dust dropped his lower beak in pure shock with his eyes tearing up and comedically fell beak first into the ground.

Bayonetta had searched through the sack and found very little treasure, but found a Maker's helmet and held it showing it to Death and both immediately said in unison "The Pup's helmet."

Bayonetta then found another Page from the book of the dead in the sack and counted "That's three already..."

Then Bright eyes flew in with a letter in her beak as Bayonetta held out her hand and allowed her bird servant to perch on her and took the letter and petted Bright eyes from the neck to her tail feathers hearing her coo in comfort. Bayonetta opened the letter and saw there were twelve pages of the book of the dead and saw a note and it read:

* * *

 _I know who you are Cereza, daughter of Rosa and Balder, blood of both Light and Dark the base of what Lilith used to create the first Nephilim, Absalom. Well done love you're the spiritual ancestor of an entire species of half breeds!_

 _\- Wicked K_

* * *

Bayonetta then widened her eyes in shock as Death asked "What is it?"

Bayonetta then changed the subject "When is the Reaper gonna "reap" me?"

Death then drew closer to Bayonetta and said "Are we talking about the souls you carry or you're soul?"

Bayonetta then smirked and said "Ohhh Naughty boy."

Dust was under Bayonetta's legs and looked straight up with his tongue hanging out to the side as Bright eyes' eyes darkened in her mask, making her seem she had no eyes as she tackled Dust again and pecked on his head. Death and Bayonetta were looking at their crows' tussle as Bayonetta said "Show em whose owns it girl!"

Dust was on his back as Bright eyes placed one foot on his chest with the other on the ground and stood proudly out to the horizon as Death said "Worthless bird."

Dust glared at Death for a brief moment as he saw a flash of Death's Reaper form staring back and made Dust's have the chills, Bayonetta laid back down as Death released the Tears of the mountain. Later that night Bayonetta looked up to see a corrupted Glamor Angel staring down at her from the ceiling of the Drench fort inner sanctum and joked "Well aren't we nosy?"

The Glamor angel roared at Bayonetta and Death while it lunged at the two but death dodged at the last second as did Bayonetta which time slowed but Bayonetta noticed Death's reaper form had split from him and attacked while time was slowed and licked her lips as she thought "That's new."

Time restored as Bayonetta then asked "Your reaper form can split from your body?"

Death then stated "Yes now can we get out of here?"

Bayonetta then said "Hey I told you I have a way out look behind us."

Death then saw the river of the Tears of the Mountain as Bayonetta teased as she jumped out "Surfs up!"

Time seemingly slowed as Death was silent and both he and Dust who was perched on his shoulder were staring at her ass as Bayonetta grabbed a branch and spun around until she was on all four on the branch. Dust's lower beak dropped as he and Death were staring at Bayonetta's ass until Bright eyes flew away from the angel but still managed to tackle Dust off of Death's shoulder as Bayonetta shouted "MY EYES ARE UP HERE DEATH!"

Death then jumped out of the way of the attacking angel who roared as Death took a log sized branch off a tree and used it as a surf board with Bayonetta landing on top. Bayonetta then held out her right fist as Death bumped it but above the two Death's Reaper fist and Bayoentta's Madama butterfly fist also bumped fists and gave a thumbs up.

Then the Glamor angel who was flying after the two stayed quite until it spoke "You think this angel has control over himself? HAHAHA!"

Bayonetta then noticed the Glamor angel spat Corruption as it talked and taunted again "Ewww you kiss your mum with that mouth?"

The Glamor angel then growled and attempted to tail smack Bayonetta who had dodged last second slowing time and pulled out her guns and kissed her right one's barrel and said "Let's rock baby!"

But when Bayonetta shot the Glamor angel while time was slowed and Death too was slowed Bayonetta noticed her bullets weren't doing any damage and teased "Oh bugger guess I need to get personal don't I?"

Bayonetta then summoned he hammer and swung it nto the side of the angel's head and turned towards Death and pulled out a lolipop from her cleavage and licker her lips and teased "Home run!"

Death had his arms crossed as he appeared to look slightly amused on the log as Bayonetta had stood near the front of her pillar with her hands in the air and shouted "I'M LOVING THIS NEW UNIVERSE EVEN MORE BY THE MINUTE!"

But the Glamor angel had pursued Bayonetta and hissed as it dodged boulders in the river and attempted to chomp at Bayonetta as Death pulled out Redemption out and forward flipped over a tree root that was growing into the river and while upside down and mid air. Time seemingly slowed as Death shot Redemption into the Glamor Angel's eye as it attempted to chomp at Bayonetta and caused it to roar in pain.

Then the Glamor angel roared as it followed after Bayonetta while Death suggested "Use that hammer on me!"

Bayonetta then asked "What?"

Death then summoned Mortis as it laughed insanely and shouted "HIT ME DAMNIT!"

Bayonetta then summoned her hammer and slammed it on Mortis which caused the pillar to bounced from the shock wave of the hammer as Mortis' eye glowed and grinned as Death shouted "TOGETHER!"

Bayonetta then jumped with Death as the two dodged the Glamor angel's chomp, then Bayonetta smashed her hammer into the right side of the angel as Death punched with Mortis on the left side causing the angel's head to explode and it's body to fall into the river. Death and Bayonetta landed back on the pillar as Bayonetta had her arms crossed and rubbing the opposite sides of her upper arms and said "Ohhhhhhh the ecstasy is overwhelming..."

Death then stated "You've got issues Bayonetta."

Then Death turned to see an incoming wall and quickly grabbed Bayonetta as the pillar hit a boulder and flung the two through the wall with Death landing on his back and groaned when suddenly Bayonetta landed ass first on his head. Mortis then grinned and as he heard Death groan and heard "Get off of me!"

Mortis then stated "Oh shut up! You know you love it!"

Bayonetta then agreed "He better love it!"

Then Dust and Bright eyes flew in but Bright eyes tackled Dust for staring at Bayoentta's ass earlier and heard a series of loud pecking sounds as Bayonetta said "Oh lovey doveys."

Death and Bayonetta then got up too see a door and walked through to see a large chamber with a chest in the middle as Bayonetta then looked up to see a purposely placed hole in the roof that shined onto the chest and saw a full moon and said "Oh this will be easy."

Then Bayonetta placed one foot on the wall as death stared quietly and asked "What are you..."

Death stopped as Bayonetta then walked on the wall and walked towards the bridge that led to the center of the chamber and jumped off with ease as Death's lower jaw though almost unnoticeable but was seen lowered as if he was shocked while Dust and Bright eyes dropped their's. Bayonetta then used Madama Butterfly's fist to smash the chest in and opened it as the hand reached in and pulled out a giant hammer as Bayonetta thought "This looks important."

Bayonetta then used Madama's wings to flutter across the room and said "You three coming or what?"

Death then thought "What the hell did I just witness?"

 **Later**

Death and Bayonetta had returned and was surprised to see Karn in Tristone as Bayonetta joked "I'd thought you'd like to explore?"

Karn then said with a serious tone "Not now miss we've... we've been hit pretty hard."

Bayonetta then raised a brow as Elder Eideard was with Thane who had shouted "I DON'T CARE IF HE IS A CONSTRUCT THE BASTARD KILLED A YOUNG ONE AND ATTEMPTED TO KILL MURIA!"

Death and Bayonetta then widened their eyes in shock as Eideard had had calmly asked "Please old friend do not let your hatred of Ghorn cloud your judgement."

Thane then responded with even greater anger "THAT FIRE BREATHIN BASTARD AND THAT WINGED BEAST HAVE BEEN MURDERIN US FOR TOO LONG AND YA GONNA LET THE NEWCOMERS TAKE THEM OUT?!"

Eideard then sighed and placed his hand on Thane's left shoulder and said "I understand yer anger towards Ghorn but please let that hatred be set aside, Muria wouldn't want you to hold a grudge knowing it may draw Corruption into your soul."

Thane then growled but sighed and said "I'm sorry Eideard... I'll go blow off some of my steam."

Thane then walked past Karn, Death and Bayonetta but asked "Missy would ya do me a favor?"

Bayonetta then asked "And what pray tell would that be?"

Thane then asked "Make that Fire breather suffer."

Thane walked by and drew out his axe as he walked past a training post and swung his axe as he still walked cutting the post as the upper half slid off, Death and Bayonetta then walked towards Eideard as Death asked "What happened here Old one?"

Eideard then stated "We were attacked while you two were away, it's best that Muria tell you please follow me."

Bayonetta and Death followed Eideard to the Maker's Forge and saw Alya sitting on stepping stones with her hands on her head as Death asked "Where's your brother?"

Alya then stated "He's been captured by Bheithir and Ghorn."

Bayonetta now seeing Muria was laying on a stone bed with bandage wraps on her hands and said "Oh dear..."

Muria then sighed and stated "Ironic that it was my own creation to do this."

Bayonetta then jumped on the bed and asked "You created Ghorn?"

Muria then stated "Yes... I was attempting to make a Construct without the requirement of a Maker's soul, however what I didn't suspect was it's pain without a soul would cause the Construct pain and suffering. It's pain increased to the point of taking form of molten lava... and turned it's pain in unnerving rage and anger..."

Bayonetta began to feel pity and asked "I overheard Thane shouting about Ghorn killing a young one is that true?"

Muria then sniffed and said "A death I and Thane personally regret... for our daughter was just so innocent for most eyes."

Bayonetta was then reminded of her parents being forced out of her life by the Lumen sages and Umbra Witches and asked "I'm sorry for your loss."

Muria then stated "If it were up to me I would destroy what I created... but that is not the way of our people. We Makers create not destroy and Ghorn seems to have a grudge against you Bayonetta."

Bayonetta then shrugged and stated "Well I did shoot half his face off guess he didn't learn his lesson the first time."

Muria then asked "If I would be so bold to ask... please end my creation's pain though he may not know it he still is in pain."

Bayonetta then asked "As soon as me and Death get to the Tree I might..."

Then Eideard stated "Without Valus, we cannot have the means to the Lost temple and to awaken the Guardian within the Foundry... He and Alya know how to make a Maker's key one that which can awaken stone itself. But without Valus, Alya's knowledge of putting life into the key is meaningless without her brother's knowledge of making the key itself."

Bayonetta then sighed and said "So I guess me and Death have to go and face Ghorn..."

Muria then stated "No... Ghorn demands are for you alone to face him and Death would more than likely provoke him to kill Valus... no I'm afraid that you and you alone must face Ghorn's wrath."

Bayonetta then asked "And how am I supposed to face Ghorn without the means to get there?"

Then Rodin walked up from the shadows and said "I gotcha ya covered Bayonetta Serpent holes ancient tunnels that run throughout this world and beyond."

Everyone then turned to see a portal open behind Rodin as Bayonetta then said "Ok show me."

Rodin along with Bayonetta left the town and Bayonetta saw the serpent hole world was a violet as Rodin walked over the edge and suddenly ruined steps appeared right as Rodin walked. Bayonetta was impressed with this place but Rodin then turned as Enzo asked "So are you gonna warn her or not?"

Rodin then said "Quite Enzo, Bayonetta there are a few individuals I should really warn you about."

Bayonetta then teased "Well seeing that my real informant is still stuck in a jar."

Enzo then smirked and said "Fugetaboutit!"

Rodin then clapped his hands together and opened up revealing many different individuals and showed a red demon with large horns and upside down wings and stated "I must first warn you of one of my fellow Demon lords, Samael the Lord of Hell's circle Violence. Samael is considered a rival to the Dark Prince himself whose uhhhhh... a descendent of Sheba."

Bayonetta then raised a brow and asked "I feel for the poor sod who had to be the lucky man to give it to Sheba."

Rodin then cleared his throat and stated "Lucifer's power drives from a piece of Sheba's lost power he's not a blood relative just a inheritor of her power."

Bayonetta then teased "Sure lets just ignore how a baby is made shall we?"

Rodin then stated "Samael is known as the Red wanderer, and his true home is Shadow's edge where his fortress of Black stone has strange but familiar time manipulating abilities. I am not certain but I believe he was granted the power by the Time controlling Old ones."

Bayonetta then asked "I'm still wondering who they are any ideas?"

Rodin then stated "Of course I know who they are only one still lives, but her three children still live."

Then Madama Butterfly without being summoned opened a portal with her arms crossed and a frown arose in full towering form leaned over and asked "What do you mean three?"

Bayonetta then asked "What the?"

Madama Butterfly then waved and said "Oh don't worry darling I'm not breaking our contract but what are you talking about Rodin?"

Rodin then pulled out a cigar and snapped his thumb lighting it with purple flames and lit it stating "Your mother (Puff) had another kid while you and your sister Styx were contracted with Jeanne and Bayonetta. The demon's a male and is named Sparda."

Madama then asked "Interesting he must be taller then I am right?"

Rodin then stated "actually I would like to say he's the runt of the litter, but just as powerful."

Madama and Bayonetta were quite but then Madama broke out laughing and said "Oh so I have a baby brother oh I've wanted a little itty bitty brother."

Rodin then stated "Yeah but he's one of the Knights of Hell."

Bayonetta then asked "Ok what?"

Rodin then opened a portal to where Ghorn was and stated "He's basically one of the few demons that Lucifer trusts and that is rare."

 **Tristone**

Death was with Muria when everyone had left and finally asked "Tell me Shaman why does Bayonetta have a talismen that contains souls within them?"

Muria then sighed and stated "I knew you'd see that, with me being blind and having the spiritual connection to this world's past and present I've gathered the souls of the Umbra witches that were left to wonder this world after the ancient demons had abandoned them."

Death then asked "Why would Demons abandon the souls of these witches?"

Muria then stated "When the universe is about to be consumed by darkness and you know you're going to become the ancient Abyssal Creatures then you're willing to hide anything of value. That is including souls."

Death then squinted his eyes and asked "What purpose did you have for them with Bayonetta?"

Muria then stated "I cannot say... I gave my word that I wouldn't."

Death then asked "Why did you promise this to?"

Then a familiar voice stated "Isn't it obvious Death?"

Death then turned to see the Herald of Disorder in the Maker's Forge who continued "Bayonetta is the base for the perfect Nephilim, she is your kind's spiritual ancestor!"

Death then widened his eyes as the Herald then stated "Now that you know Bayonetta is your spiritual ancestor and thus a primordial Nephilim your duty to wiping them out isn't done yet!"

Death then stated "I thought that she felt too much like one, but you've forgotten... she maybe a spiritual ancestor to my people but she is genetically human. Meaning that we Nephilim are even more human than any other race!"

The Herald was then punched by Death's reaper fist as Death continued "Therefore I can choose which one she is... and as far as I can see Herald she's more human in my eyes!"

The Herald was shocked and shouted "YET SHE IS CAPABLE OF BREEDING WITH A NEPHILIM!"

Death then stopped for a moment and the Herald then stated "That's correct! If she lives all of creation will die for her children may be stronger than either you and her combined!"

Death was silent as his eyes shadowed under his masked appearing to be only darkness in his mask as the Herald stood up and crossed his upper arms with his lower arms behind his back with one changing into the shape of a blade. The Herald then continued "Oh yes I know of you two's similar origins... the daughter of a Luman sage and a Umbre witch, a created member of the first born Nephilim..."

Death then widened his eyes in shock as the Herald continued "Both children of Light and Dark, both loosing a certain family member..."

Death then claimed "I do not regret killing Absalom!"

But the Herald stated "Who said I was talking about Absalom?"

Death then widened his eyes as he remembered during the battle to keep the Grand abominations from a rogue angel's grasp and war had died from that battle though thankfully Death was there to use War's Chaoseater to use the battle ground as a way to resurrect his brother. Ever since he has feared to tell War that Death led him to his demise and asked "How do know of that?"

The Herald then stated " **The Will of Corruption** Is Hatred given form... guess who was born from the hatred from that battle Death?"

Death was silent and asked "Who?"

The Herald then held out his lower left hand and stated "I was born from that battle, molded from the hatred of both angels' and demons' they hated working with each other, an the hate that the Grand abominations had gifted me power that even Lilith would lust for!"

But as soon as the Herald said 'Lilith' he noticed his fingers were missing and saw them on the ground and saw Death's cold stare with his eyes glowing red and said "Amusing..."

Then the Herald's skeletal fingers melted and molded into his robes and Death saw his fingers regrow with the Herald's eyes glowing bright yellow while he said "I am made of pure Corruption Death no weapon in your arsenal can harm me!"

The Herald then laughed but Death's reaper fists punched him out of the Maker's forge doors and walked out keeping an angry glare at the Champion of Corruption as the Herald too back up and snapped his skeletal fingers. Death then looked up to see corrupt ancient angels floating in place above the town and some even stood on the cliff over the gate as the Herald stated "I wasn't expecting that... but good thing Corruption is always prepared. I demand you fight me in combat in the Stone father's Veil!"

Death then squinted his eyes as the Herald began to sink into the ground and promised "Or my Corrupt angels will destroy this town and kill all who live within it!"

 **The Stone father's Veil**

Death had walked out into the open and announced "I'm here Herald to accept your challenge!"

The Herald who mimicked a tree's shadow moved from the spot as death saw the shadow move in the center of the Veil, then Corruption formed from the shadow and formed the Herald with his upper arms crossed and his lower arms behind his back and said "I must admit myself... almost honored to fight Death."

Death then unsheathed both scythes and said "I will deal with you swiftly then."

The Herald then saw Death's chest had shards in them and chuckled amusingly and said "This isn't even a fight worth my time, you may do as you wish."

Death then asked "You called for this I... GAHHHHHHH!"

Death's chest where the shards of the amulet had been placed had glowed and steamed as Death grabbed his head in pain hearing the souls of his people all at once calling out:

* * *

Traitor!

Murderer!

Kinslayer...

Executioner!

Reaper...

You cannot hide your sins from us!

You will face judgement!

A fate you shall abide!

We will make you feel our PAIN!

* * *

Death yelled in pain covering his ears as if the voices were coming from people around him and the Herald then walked away and said "I can only imagine what you are seeing right now... Kinslayer!"

While the Herald moved on Death was seeing spectral being standing all around him all he recognized as his people... the lives he regrets to take... the only race he feels sorrow of stealing their souls... The Nephilim.

A few hours later two Corrupt angels saw Death and attempted to kill him but as one reached out it's hand it's hand had fallen off and blood soon gushed out as Death held his scythe out with glowing red eyes and said "I to kill something bring me more!"

Then Death grabbed the angel whose hand was cut and tore ripped his head off with his Reaper fist as the other fled while nearly two hundred corrupt angels, from Joy to Belief. The Corrupt angels out numbered Death by twenty to one but Death then raised a finger as a summoning seal opened under neither the angels who walked on land and ordered "Feed!"

Then all the angels looked down as a giant undead Leviathan erupted from the seal with a Belief angel in it's mouth and crushed it in it's massive jaws and roared loudly causing a small shockwaves through out the Veil. Death then snapped his fingers as the undead Leviathan erupt into flames and exploded killing more than half of the angels sent to kill Death, but those who remained were the unlucky ones as Death had both scythes in hand and he glowed purple and exploded into a massive Reaper storm throwing his scythes out into the storm that would shred any of the corrupt angels that lived.

While the storm was raging on some of the angels that were caught were decapitated from Death's scythes, some shredded to a bloody mess, others were blown out of the storm and were impaled by tree branches with more being impaled in the same branch. But most were thrown into the cliffside where they were entire bodies just stained the Veil.

When it was all over the storm had died out as Death floated back down and his scythes that spun at him almost if they were about to kill him to but he front flipped and grabbed both scythes in mid air and landed feet first then sheathed them. Death's eyes darkened as he walked back to town unknowing he was being watched by the Herald "Impressive but not enough to kill pure Corruption."

Then a unknown deep calm voice that telepathically heard in the Herald's very being said "He has grown stronger than I last remembered, I do not want him dead."

Then the Herald asked "But what if the Avatar orders me to?"

Then the Voice stated "Then he will die."

The Herald then asked "Master I do not understand why attacking Death emotionally and mentally is any help to our cause?"

The voice then calmly stated "I do not wish to answer that, for I am beyond any Champion... You Champions believe me as a voiceless evil but let me assure you that I. Am. Hatred. I. Am. Corruption."

 **The Scar Temple**

Bayonetta floated out of the serpent hole as Rodin stated "Be careful Bayonetta."

Bayonetta then teased "Oh I didn't realized Rodin cared so much."

Rodin then stated "I like you as a costumer it wouldn't be good for business if ya just died."

The portal closed as Bayonetta joked "Oh you know you love me."

Bayonetta then kicked the doors open and walked down the stairs to another door as Bright eyes cawed softly as Bayoentta teased "What can happen?"

Bayonetta then kicked the doors open as holy light shined on her making her grunt in pain and fall to her knees as the light kept shining until Ghorn's laughter was heard "HAHAHAHA! GHORN WAS TOLD THAT YOU'RE POWERS WEAKEN FROM PRETTY LIGHT!SO GHORN HAD MADE FRIENDS!"

Bayonetta then looked up to see more Corrupt angels but they seemed to be mutated even further than others to the point they radiated souls of light and Ghorn standing across a bridge with a molten lava sword and grinned with half of his mouth since half his face was blown off. Bayonetta then stood up but weakened from the surprise attack she had purple electric bolts surrounding her as she walked slowly towards the center of the bridge and smirked.

Ghorn then shouted "WHY YOU SMILE WHEN YOU DIE BY GHORN'S HANDS?!"

Bayonetta then joked "At least you make your speeches short and loud I almost feel bad when I break that other half off!"

Ghorn then growled and shouted "GHORN WILL CRUSH YOU!"

Then Bheithir fell from the ceiling and landed behind Ghorn who repeatedly slammed his fists on the bridge and shouted "FLEE FLEE!"

Then the bridge collapsed and Bayonetta with it and fell into a underground tunnel with molten lava surrounding her and had Corrupt Constructs waiting along with the Corrupt Angels. Bayonetta then pulled out the Gorewood Maul and said "Let's... let's rock baby!"

Bayonetta then slammed the bottom end of the hammer into the ground and used it as a pole while she pole danced and used her feet to kick and shoot Constructs and angels. Bayonetta then jumped up and grabbed the hammer batted a angel which exploded upon impact making Bayonetta smirk and said "Bloody pigeons!"

Then Bayonetta tried to jump out of the area she was in but her powers were weakened from the holy lights used on her but she saw another way out and followed to a hole in the ground. Bayonetta jumped through as Bright eyes file after and saw a large number of lightning stingers and their nest and threw her hammer at the nest causing it to explode in a gory mess while she casually walked and effortlessly shot the stingers.

When Bayonetta reached the end of the tunnel she saw a that she would need to climb and began but then Ghorn appeared at the top and shouted "GAHHHHHH BURN! BURN! BURRRRRRRRN!"

Then Bayonetta taunted "Boy if you don't shut the..."

Then a boulder nearly fell on her but she dodged it and looked down to see the tunnel was beginning to fill with lava and said "Ohh this is just not a good day for a bath like that."

Then Bayonetta hurried as the lava began to rise faster while Ghorn jumped into it escaping Bayonetta again as she said "Well at least he knows how to run."

Bayonetta then reach the top huffing as she then sighed and said "When I get my hands on that..."

Then the lava spewed up lava bats as Bayonetta squinted her eyes and said "Of course!"

Bayonetta then front flipped as the bats heads clashed with her feet and she smiled and saluted them off and teased "Like the view?"

Both bats growled as they saw Bayonetta looking at them leaning leaning forward from between her legs in mid air and shot both bats back into the lava and landed feet first and said "You two just make me feel... batty!"

Bayonetta finally reached the chamber where she last saw Ghorn then looked in the far back to see a door and said "Well straight across from the front door..."

Bayonetta then looked at the ground near the steps to the door and saw it was a lava pit and said "A Lava pit to keep trespassers out..."

Then Bayonetta saw Lava bats guarding the door and said "And some guard dogs too... yep that's where you're hiding alright!"

Bayonetta then jumped on the wall and ran crossed as the lava bats took flight and flew at her but Bayonetta smirked and jummped off the wall and jumped from bat to bat while shooting from her gun clamped heels killing the bats when she jumps off. When Bayonetta reached the door she did the splits keeping her back towards the door as Bright eyes flew right under her and hopped around as Bayonetta said "You know girl kinda felt familiar doing that."

Bayonetta was standing in front of the door and said "Wait! I've gotta wear this!"

Bayonetta's umbra witch outfit was retracted to her hair as she put on a green tunic and had the replica of the master sword and said "I didn't want to ruin it until now but seeing I am in a fire temple might as well put it on..."

Bayonetta then kick the door opened as she saw a large arena like chamber with Bheithir upside down on the cave ceiling and said "Yeah I'm watching you too!"

Bayonetta then jumped into the arena and saw Valus on his knees with his arms chained up with hot red chains as a lava fall was behind him then Ghorn's voice was heard "NOW YOU PAY FOR SCARING GHORN'S FACE! GHORN WILL CRUSH YOU BUTCHER YOU AND GRIND YOU LIKE MEAT!"

Bayonetta then complimented "You know for a lava golem who can only speak in third person you did give me a handful. Weakening my dark power with holy light not too shabby but you should treat a lady like myself better."

The Ghorn laughed and said "GHORN WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AS GHORN HAS SUFFERED!"

Then Ghorn jumped out of the lava fall and had no weapons and grinned as he walked up to Valus and placed his right hand on his head and said "GHORN WILL MAKE YOUR BLOOD BOIL UNTIL IT MAKES YOU POP!"

Value then grunted "Hmmmm..."

Bayonetta then teased "Don't worry darling I'll make it as quick as I can."

Value then grunted "Hmmmm..."

Ghorn then ripped the blacksmith mask off of Valus revealing a Maker with a short beard and bald head as Ghorn proceeded to punch Valus over and over until Valus's face began to glow red from the heat of Ghorn's fist. Ghorn then reached his right hand into then lava and pulled out his jagged lava sword and placed his left hand into the lava and pulled it out showing his hand that appeared to be a stub was now smoking. Ghorn then grunted as his hand cracked until it exploded into a spiked drill and laughed as shouted "FACE ME!"

Bayonetta then took stance with the sword and taunted "You begged for it!"

Ghorn then charged at Bayonetta as Bheithir observed, Ghorn swung his sword at Bayonetta who jumped over him and slashed his right shoulder which bled lava and made Ghorn roar in pain. Ghorn then shot his spiked drill out of his hand which had been chained to his arm and attempted to hit Bayonetta but missed as Bayonetta climbed onto his drill as it retracted back to his arm and sheet his arm off.

Ghorn roared int pain and he boiled and exploded and swirled into a lava tornado and nearly caught Bayonetta in it but he reconfigured as Lava bats, Corrupt angels and Corrupt constructs began to appear and tough with Ghorn. Bayonetta then thought "Too many of them and with my powers weakened I can't use Witch time... damn guess I've not choice."

Bayonetta then then danced and shouted "AVAVAGO!"

Then her hair extended as a summoning portal opened and the ancient giant dragon Gorromah roared but in full force as Bheithir hissed and dropped down as Bayonetta thought "Not again Gorromah!"

Gorromah had crushed the smaller enemies except for Ghorn as Bheithir crashed into the dragon and half of the arena had fallen with the two giant beasts that clawed and bit each other as they fell into the lava. Bayonetta then said "Now let's finish this!"

Bayonetta then threw the sword into Ghorn's chest and pulled out her guns shooting all of them at her sword as time seemingly slowed as each bullet had stacked onto each other and pushed the sword deeper into Ghorn who roared in great pain as Bayonetta dashed over and pulled the sword out and disarmed him. Horn had fall to his back with smoke erupting from his mouth and saw Bayonetta with the sword in hand who then asked "Any last words and don't take too long I've got a date with a Reaper!"

Ghorn then coughed and shed a lava tear and said "Do it free Ghorn from this evert lasting anger and hate..."

Bayonetta froze for a moment and said "What?"

Ghorn then grabbed Bayonetta's arms and forced her sword into the remaining half of his face and hissed as he said "Forgive Ghorn... creator..."

Ghorn then jerked Bayonetta's arms forcing her to break off the other half of his face as his arm fell lifeless and his lava blood fell out and no longer boiled but cooled off. Bayonetta had taken a few steps back and sat down as she thought "He wanted to die? He had so much pain that he did so many terrible things just to end his pain?"

Then Bheithir erupted from the lava as Gorromah emerged by climbing the cave walls like a lizard and the two beasts roared in the back ground as Bayonetta questioned "I shouldn't feel anything for this monster but that last act..."

Gorromah then chomped it's jaws into Bheithir's neck and the two fell back into the lava as Gorromah was pushed away by Bheithir's wing and Bheithir flew out of the lava and flew at Bayonetta who quickly grabbed her sword and jumped over the giant lava bat and had upper cute Bheithir's face which had split in half as she lifelessly rammed into the wall and caused the lava to fill the chamber once again but this time it would take the entire temple with it.

Bayonetta then ran to free Valus and the two jumped onto Gorromah's back as the dragon rammed through the arena entrance breaking the temple walls and charged through and broke through the first wall and bursted out the temple entrance with a roar. As Gorromah climbed onto of the cliff and Bayonetta with exhausted Valus saw the temple spewing lava she thought "Death was right my actions surely makes a difference..."

Bayonetta then turned to see Gorromah who looked up into the skies as Bayonetta followed and widened her eyes to see a giant planet with a giant yellow glowing eyes and jagged mouth and looked at her outfit and said "What a coincidence!"

 **To be continued**

 **Ok more OC's but I like making OC's, after watching the final boss fight in Bayonetta 1 and saw how solar destructive it got... I felt taking that to a whole new level and making the final battle UNIVERSAL!**

 **And if your:**

 **A Legend of Zelda fan**

 **or**

 **Devil may cry fan**

 **I made some references to both if you caught them, and yes Devil may cry is apart of the story but I am not working on that until after I'm done with both Bayonetta: a Journey with Death and Jeanne: a Quest to Redeem War.**

 **And Jeanne's part of this story will start until after I've finished this Forge Lands Arc.**


	12. Return, fight and sex?

Chapter 7: Return, fight and sex?

* * *

 _"Death! Why do you slay your own?"_

 _"The Nephilim have no claim to Eden!"_

 _"There are realms for Angels and Demons why not for us?"_

 _"Eden belongs to man!"_

 _"IT BELONGS TO THOSE WHO TAKE IT!"_

 _"GAAAAAHHHH! Brother... Was it worth it?"_

* * *

Death shot his eyes open as he had uncrossed his arms and leaned over the edge of the roof of Muria's garden and thought "I still don't know..."

 **The Foundry**

The Herald of Disorder and the Mistress of Destruction had walked into the very center of the Maker's holy sight and looked up too see a giant Construct with a stone cannon for a left hand. The Mistress then asked "I don't think... father ordered us to do this..."

The Herald then stated "The Avatar may not agree but incase that Death and Bayonetta find a way to somehow defeat Devastation I'll have a back up plan."

The Mistress then stated "But we already have the husk of Jubileus. Why do we need another colossus?"

Then the Herald turned around seeing Jubileus floating above the foundry and stated "Have you ever wondered dear sister... why Jubileus' power was only at fifty percent?"

The Mistress then stated "Well no but..."

The Herald then continued "I know because Bayonetta was half of her power she could have been... bigger, stronger, a cosmic being that could have torn the entire universe apart... yet she needed Balder the right eye and Bayonetta the left eye... however I do not believe Balder would have been necessary... his blood runs in Bayonetta's veins."

The Mistress then asked "Meaning?"

The Herald then turned to the Mistress and stated "Bayonetta could have easily been used as Jubileus' power source... though she held the left eye of Darkness it's her blood of Balder... the right eye of Light is what runs in her body... she has power of light yet chooses dark perhaps out of respect for her fellow Umbra witches or perhaps she thinks darkness if more... fun than the light."

Mistress then asked "And what does this have to do with having the Guardian corrupted?"

The Herald then stated "Corruption has only one weakness dear sister... we pure Corruption borns are deathly weakened to it."

The Mistress then asked "And what prey tell is our weakness?"

The Herald then stated "Light... not just any kind of light, Holy light. That is why I corrupted Jubileus and used the Call of Corruption on the ancient angels because their power of Holy light can affect our purely made Corrupt bodies... I tell you this for you are important to The Master."

The Mistress then looked bored and said "And what about father and the others?"

The Herald then explained with his lower arms behind his back and with his upper arms crossed "The Avatar and the Prophet have some immunities to where they can't die from Holy light. But the Arbiter of Terror is like us Holy Light is deadly to him as well... but... I've seen him do things that make me frighten of him."

The Mistress now squinting her yellow eyes while her hair of corrupt souls had ethereal faces appear and asked "You fear The Arbiter of Terror why? He's just some guy in a black cloak and has a cold calm voice and tone."

The Herald then stated "The fact that he speaks to us and we cannot find where his lair is is disturbing to me. But he has reported that we should worry about the angel Nathaniel. The younger brother of the Demon Lord Rodin"

 **Vulgrim's shop Night time**

* * *

 **Crowfather's monologue:** Purgatorio... once the realm that ancient Angels and Demons used to be unseen by humans and to be partnered with Umbra witches and Lumen sages... now it is a shadow of it's former self... in this era it is known as the Shadow Realm a place that is neither dark nor light but now a being of cosmic power travels this realm that is within all worlds... is running from something, Something that wants to Corrupt it's power over creation itself.

* * *

Rodin had taken Bayonetta who now went back to her Unbra witch outfit to Vulgrim and exchanged the twenty pages of the book of the dead to him as he gave her two keys and said "Here is your reward."

Bayonetta then asked "Keys?"

Vulgrim then stated "Why not just any keys... keys to the Death Tombs places that hold power and knowledge. The green symboled one is for this world's Death Tomb."

Bayonetta then teased "Death's tomb eh?"

Vulgrim then stated "I speak of the universal Death one that does not take form but we all know is there."

Bayonetta then rolled her eyes and said "Sorry I asked. Oh and by the way, Rodin I got Gorromah to retrieve these from Bheithir's corpse you think you can make a pair of scythes out these?"

Bayonetta handed Rodin the talons of Bheithir that seemed to have cooled off as Rodin then took them and said "How much are ya willing' to pay Bayonetta?"

Bayonetta then held out her bracelet as souls emerged and Rodin took them and said "Alright that'll do."

Rodin then used his demonic powers reshaping the talons into a more blade like look and broke two branches off a tree near the shop and empowered them to withstand the heat that the blades will give off. Rodin fused the branches and blades together and said "Here's a primitive scythe design, the blades made from Bheithir's talons that still run her boiling lava blood, The Talons will surely be a prized gift for the Reaper."

Bayonetta then took the blades and saw the blades catching fire and said "Oh I'm loving it myself... What do you think Gomorrah?"

Then Gomorrah's head emerged from behind the rocky wall and growled as Bayonetta jumped onto it's back and said "Oh alright you know you should be more patient. How's the passenger?"

Bayonetta then turned to see Valus still unconscious and said "Yeah still out."

Rodin then looked up too see Devastation and said "That's one big motherfucker."

Bayonetta then teased "Oh don't give it any attention to it. It wants it."

The Corruption world was drawing closer and closer to impacting the world but the planet then spoke as everything on the words below it heard:

* * *

"I am Devastation the Destroyer of Worlds, brother of Collection the Collector of Worlds and of Consumption the Devourer of Worlds. I have come to destroy this ageless world... but before I destroy you all along with this pathetic excuse of a world...

Allow me to take witness to how you will face your demise!"

* * *

Bayonetta was facing the world above as Devastation turned towards the moon which Bayonetta thought "He's seriously just going to stall his collision?"

But Devastation's eyes glowed yellow as it said "WITNESS THE POWER OF CORRUPTION!"

Then Two enormous beams of Corrupt energy erupted from Devastation's eyes and impacted the moon causing it explode and Bayonetta who witnessed the Corruption world just blow up the Forge land's Moon with beams coming out of it's eyes and widened her eyes in shock as Enzo said "Holy shit... did he just blow up the FUCKING moon with his eyes?!"

Bayonetta then thought "If he could use beams then why hasn't he used it on us yet? Is he trying to give us a chance to escape him?"

But then Bayonetta remembered the Herald and Mistress and thought "Or he's waiting for them to leave..."

 **The Stone father's vale**

Bayonetta rode Gomorrah into the veil and widened her eyes to see the fields were stained red with blood ancient angel body parts littered the ground and the trees branches had impaled angels on them. Bayonetta shivered from the sight and then noticed the cliffside of the valley had splattered angels on them, as Bayonetta kept looking around her body tensing up as if she was trying to hold something back then she dismounted off of Gomorrah who growled.

Bayonetta then looked around with widened eyes then something grabbed her leg and she quickly looked down to see an affinity angel which had it's lower legs cut off which then died from the lose f blood. Bayonetta then forced the angel's hand off her as her hands cuffed her stomach and said "Ohhhhhh... I just had the greatest Umbran climax I've ever had..."

Bayonetta rode Gomorrah as it climbed over the cliffside as Bayonetta saw an angel with a stone impaling through it's chest and moaned softly as she thought "Whose magnificent work is this?"

Bayonetta had an idea "He couldn't have done all this without her being there to see it right?"

In Tristone Death was sitting on some stairs in back entrance to the Maker's Forge as Dust kept clear away from him as he could see that Death was still silently pissed. Death looked down as he tried to ignore the whispers and the spectral forms of his kin:

* * *

Traitor

Kin slayer

Executioner

What do you hope to prove?

You and your band of traitors are doomed!

You cannot escape your sins

Those who follow you will know why they call you Death!

* * *

Death had his eyes closed and then said "All of you be quite or I might accidentally use my Harvester on you all."

The voices stopped as Death then breathed in and said "That's what I thought."

Meanwhile as Bayonetta returned to the Makers' town Thane had immediately came to here and asked "Did ya make that fire breather suffer?"

But then Bayonetta remembered Gerona's final words _"Forgive Ghorn... Creator."_

Bayonetta then stated "He suffered enough."

Thane then sighed and said "Good... that's good to hear."

Bayonetta knew what Thane meant but she did not lie Ghorn had suffered enough and dismounted Gomorrah who growled as Alya now seeing that her brother was still alive ran up and helped him to prepare to make the Maker's Key. But before the two left Valus turned towards Bayonetta and growled "Thank. You."

Alya and Bayonetta both widened their eyes as Alya took Valus to the Maker's Forge, Bayonetta then saw Muria was now back on her feet but still had the bandages on at her garden. Bayonetta then walked up the steps as Muria said "I felt a sudden ease... Ghorn is gone isn't he?"

Bayonetta then teased "He didn't go out without a fight that's for sure, he even planned to weaken me with angels."

Muria then asked "But yet I can sense you are troubled what is bothering you?"

Bayonetta then sighed and stated "I actually feel pity for Ghorn... he suffered so much to the point that he wanted me to kill him."

Muria then tightened her grip on her wooden cane as Bayonetta continued "He asked "To forgive him" But I guess you already knew."

Muria then sighed and said "Yes It was my fault that his pain was unbearable to the pint his rage would consume him... if I hadn't of done so our our daughter would be still alive."

Bayonetta decided to walk away but Muria then stated "Cereza, that Talisman I gave you... it has the souls of your kin within."

Bayonetta froze for a moment but continued to walk away and held out the Grim talisman and thought "How?"

Bayonetta entered the Makers' Forge as Eideard stated "Lass I feel I should thank ya, but I must also ask another favor."

Bayonetta then frowned and stated "I'm not your errand girl Maker."

Eideard then stated "I know I only ask that you and Death to solve our problem with this Devastation world. And Free it from it Corruption's hold."

Bayonetta then asked "You know this world with a face?"

Eideard then stated "Aye it is was the home for the Raviiam. But unlike other worlds the Raviiam world was an experiment to see if the world can live with it's own soul. But I fear that the genocide of the Raviiam has caused it to be corrupted. And become a servant to the Corruption."

Bayonetta then looked up and heard the planet hiss and flipped it off and taunted "PISS OFF BIG BOY!"

Then Death appeared and said "No wonder Blackroot couldn't see into the Raviiam's Tree."

Eideard then asked "Did you say Blackroot?"

Both Bayonetta and Death nodded as Eideard asked "Where?"

Bayonetta then stated while looking at her nails "Saw him on our way to the Drench fort."

Eideard then stated "Yet he wasn't Corrupted?"

Death then asked "Why would he?"

Eideard then stated "Very few can resist Corruption's grasp the Wardens Constructs and seeing you two come back from fighting being of Corruption I will assume you two can as well. But for Blackroot the oldest Construct in the Forge Lands still resisting... is great news yet strange."

Death then asked "How is that strange Old one?"

Eideard then stated "Legends say that Blackroot was the first Construct and that he was based off of those ageless statues found here... now I realized that the Ancient angels were an inspiration of our own creations."

Bayonetta then joked "Well... at least they inspired something. That was intended to be good. Oh and by the way Death."

Death and Bayonetta turned towards each other as Bayonetta teased "So Death was it you who paint the Stone father's vale with angel blood?"

Eideard then asked "What?"

Death then joked keeping the fact he so out of anger "Just over two hundred angels facing me and my undead Leviathan."

Death then pointed his thumb behind him as Bayonetta followed to see the Undead Leviathan coiling around the Maker's Forge temple and shouted "Hey Gorromah I find you a new play mate!"

Then Gorromah climbed over the cliff and saw the Leviathan and gave a low growl as the Leviathan also growled and Bayonetta joked "Despite your Dragon being undead I find them growling sorta cute."

Death then squinted his eyes and said "Why does that not surprise me... our crows now our dragons."

Eideard's eyes glowed blue and towered both Death and Bayonetta asked "The Stone Father's vale is painted with Blood?"

Death and Bayonetta then led the Maker to the Vale who dropped his staff and yelled "AHHHHHHHH WHAT HAVE YA DONE TO OUR BEAUTIFUL LAND?! IT'S ALL RED AND TAINTED WITH BLOOD!"

Bayonetta then pointed at Death and joked "It wasn't me..."

Eideard then turned towards Death and snorted at him as he summoned his staff back into his hands and slammed it into the ground as a huge blue barrier like field had washed the blood and bodies away and said "There... much better."

Bayonetta then saw that the Corruption barricade was still up and saw it was looked straight her and flipped it off again and taunted "Kiss this ugly!"

The barricade began to shrivel in anger as Bayonetta left and thought "Oh if only I was allowed to move from this spot!"

Devastation saw Bayonetta and Death and knowing it was the Nephilim who destroyed the people who he had live in mutual peace had roared in anger as Death and Bayonetta turned towards the skies to see Devastation's eyes glowed yellow and shot both beams full blast at them. Bayonetta who joked "Well what went up his ass all of sudden?"

But Death had summoned Mortis had teleported near Bayonetta and shouted "CAN YOU GET UP THERE?!"

Bayonetta then teased "I threw a satellite with my legs your nothing compared to that!"

Bayonetta quickled tackled Death wrapped her legs around his waits and rolled over on her hands and used her legs to throw Death who shielded his face with Mortis who grinned and shouted "THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

The Beams had impacted Mortis and was being absorbed into him while Death was still being flown into the sky but he was slowing down and grunted as he used his left arm to unbuckle his shoulder armor as it fell off he used his Reaper form's skeletal wings to fly into the atmosphere. Devastation then growled and said "The one who condemned the life on me... I shall enjoy destroying you."

Bayonetta after seeing Death using his Reaper form's wings said "Well I wasn't expecting that... lovely."

Bayonetta then used her hair to form Malphas' crow wings as Dust and Bright eyes both had widened their eyes and bowed for unknown reasons as Bayonetta also flew up next to Death and teased "Need a hand darling?"

Death then showed Mortis whose eye was nearly bulging out of it's socket and had black veins as if it was high on pain and laughed insanely "THIS LEVEL OF PAIN IS SO FUCKING AWESOME! NO WORDS CAND DESCRIBE THE ECSTASY I'M HAVING!"

Devastation's surface began to form thousands of Corruption spawns and they all floated in front of Devastation all with a single eye and huge grins as Bayonetta joked "I wasn't expecting a gangbang!"

Then Mortis chuckled and said "That's what she said!"

Death then squinted his eyes and said "I'm getting really tired of Corruption!"

Death began to glow purple as Bayonetta was was right next to him suddenly get colder and looked at Death whose eyes began to glow red and asked "Death?"

Time seeming slowed as Death then teleported and Bayonetta turned to see the all of the spawns of Corruption being cut in two and Death was facing Devastation who grunted in astonishment and time was normal again as Death had Mortis equipped and said "Judgement time."

Bayonetta then saw the spawns reform and turned towards Death and but behind her the husk of Jubileus had slowly floated and she turned her head and her whole body to see the husk of the goddess of light and asked "So they decided to use you too?"

Jubileus had both the Herald of Disorder and Mistress of Destruction on her shoulders as the Herald then glowed yellow and with great speeds flew at Death as the Mistress of Destruction had floated down to Bayonetta and asked "Ready?"

Bayonetta then smirked and taunted "Don't fuck with a witch!"

The Herald had stopped right behind Death who turned to see him and said "You are getting angry and filled with such hatred unfortunately we cannot use you."

Death then quickly turned around and used Mortis to punch Devastation who was blow back by the same force as his Corruption beams and Mortis grinned and said "Boss... you just moved a planet by punching it!"

Death then turned back towards the Herald and said coldly "You soul I will reaper it."

Then Bayonetta joked "No you're not!"

Death then said "Yes I will."

Bayonetta then joked "You still haven' Reaped me yet so no you'e not!"

Death then summoned his scythes as Mortis vanished and stated to the Herald "You shall receive no mercy."

Death then changed into his Reaper form with his large scythe in hand as the Herald chuckled and said "Allow me to show you, that you're outclassed!"

The Herald removed his hooded robe revealing his black skeleton as Death saw him grow muscles over his skeleton and saw him grow bigger his muscles grow corruption crystals to look like scales but his skull then formed yellow souls making his skull to look like it had yellow flames for hair. The Herald then spoke with a deeper voice and asked "Shall we begin?"

Then all of the spawns and the Herald all attacked Death as he raised his skeletal hand summoning his undead Leviathan in space, and made it swallow the spawns and spat them back in Devastation's face who growled and shot a beam at the Leviathan who managed to get out of the way before he got hit. Death had slashed his scythe at the Herald whose scaly skin had only sparked and asked "Is that all you've got?"

The Herald then grabbed Death's torso with his upper arms and proceeded to use all four arms to punch Death through Devastation and slammed Death back on the corrupt planet and taunted "You don't have the power to stop Corruption!"

Death then cut into the planet and flew inside it while the Herald followed and saw Death cutting the corruption out of his way until the two in in the core however the planet's core was hollow as Death noticed from the inside the planet was being held together by Corruption keeping it stable and said "Corruption... tore this world apart and..."

The Herald then finished "And rebuilt it in it's vision of how a world should be..."

Death then then said "This is... madness."

But Death had began to cut the planet from the inside as the Herald tried to stop him shouting "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Death then coldly stated "Killing a planet."

Death then threw his scythe which had cut many places of Corruption as the outside Devastation's face began to show yellow cracks and roared in anger trying to keep itself together.

 **Meanwhile with Bayonetta**

Bayonetta had been shooting the Mistress of Destrution but overtime she did it she spat it back out until the two attempted to kicked each other but their kicks blocked each other's attack as Bayonetta then grabbed the Mistress' leg and threw her at Jubileus who was only observing the fight. Bayonetta then taunted "Come now little girl your not living up to your namesake."

The Mistress then growled as her soul hair had extended into large claws hands and Bayonetta taunted "I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN SOMEONE COPIES ME!"

The Mistress then charged at Bayonetta who used Madama Butterfly's fist to punch the Mistress's giant glowing fist but then the Mistress jumped back and under Jubileus and ordered "KILL HER!"

Jubileus began to moved as Bayontta then taunted "Careful I just might kick your ass again!"

Then Death's undead Leviathan lunged at the husk of Jubileus coiling around it's neck and roared in it's face while it's saliva was spat on it, then the Leviathan began to squeeze it's body causing the ivory skin to crack. But then Jubileus' eyes glowed bright with holy light as the Leviathan growled softly and released the husk as Bayonetta was prepared to dodge but she heard a man's voice say in her thoughts "My dear sweet child all grown up..."

Bayonetta then thought "Daddy?"

Bayonetta then looked up to Jubileus as her right eye gleamed Bayonetta was silent and closed her eyes and heard the voice again "Remember child you possess the power of both Lumen sage and Umbra witch to deny one is to deny both forever."

Bayonetta then smiled with a tear rolling down her face and taunted "Lets dance!"

Jubileus then shined a massive ray of holy light on Bayonetta as Bayonetta's body began to show it's purple electric pulses but also revealing bright yellow pulses and Bayonetta looked around seeing she was unaffected as the Mistress said "But your haven't learned any Holy powers... how?"

Bayonetta then taunted "Like I said DON'T FUCK WITH A WITCH!"

Bayonetta's aura then glowed holy light and exploded blasting Jubileus back to the world below with the Mistress badly injured, the holy light was enough to blast the corruption off off the planet as Devastation roared in agonizing pain and was reduced to nothing leaving a crumbing world. The Light had also impacted the Herald who screeched int pain as Death then noticed and said "Now I know your weakness Herald of Disorder... Holy light!"

The Herald hissed punched Death away but Death reverted to his normal form and summoned his Angel of Deaths scythes and armor and slashed the Herald's lower arms off and attempted to finish him off but a large piece of Corruption had grabbed Death and threw him into a floating piece of the planet. The Corruption then spoke with the Avatar's voice and ordered the Herald "Retreat for now Herald."

The Herald then bowed and flew back towards the Forge lands as Death then asked "And who are you?"

The Avatar's voice was silent as the Corruption was beginning to flake into nothing away but said "You will know soon enough... Kin slayer."

Death growled in annoyance and turned to see Bayonetta sitting on a floating rock in space looking at her nails who joked "You know I feel so good, I just finished most those Corruption things by myself."

Death then sighed and shook his head as Bayonetta looked at the world below them and asked "So how are we gonna get out this one?"

Death then said "Meteor strike."

Bayonetta then asked "What?"

Death then held Bayonetta in his arms as she wrapped hers over his neck and teased "Oh naughty Reaper."

Death then stated "Just hold on to me."

Bayonetta then joked "Oh I'll hold on alright. You're quite a keeper my little Reaper."

Death then began to fall towards the Earth as his aura began to burn purple and Bayonetta was also unaffected as the two crash landed near Tristone and the two walked out of the crater like it was nothing. The to then heard Alya running around giggling as they saw Thane laughing as Bayonetta asked "What's with Alya?"

Thane then stated "Haha she's giggling like a two thousand year old, they just made their very fist Maker's key. Oooooh... ya two should go see Eideard he's has a task for ya both to get closer to the tree and reaching your goals."

 **The Tree of Life**

The Avatar roared in great anger and shouted as the Tree began to rumble "BAYONETTA HAS CONTROL OVER LIGHT AND DARKNESS?! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Then the injured Herald and Mistress had bowed to the Avatar who then said "Herald I want the Guardian completely corrupted, Devastation seemed to have only shown that Bayonetta and Death are the most dangerous beings together!"

The Herald then stated "I will ensure... (grunts) that the Guardian will be fully Corrupted."

The Mistress was still silent as she and the Herald had left the Avatar who was still growling in anger while the Mistress had looked at the Herald who confessed "You may see my actions is treason to the Avatar but do not forget Mistress he didn't even ask if you were alright, we Champions are created and chosen by a much higher power to destroy all of creation."

The Mistress then asked "Then if the Avatar isn't who leads us then who is the De facto leader?"

The Herald then stated "Why The Will of Corruption of course."

 **The Forge lands' shadow realm**

A being who appeared to be an elderly man had been in hiding, his beard white, the outside of his robes were white as the insides were black his eyes seemed to have black space with white suns in them. The man's eyes twitched for a moment and he simply vanished as a being climbed over the railing in Tristone it was tall boney, it's yellow gem eyes glowed it had long boney arms and legs, a yellow glowing mouth and had a long tail with a spear tipped end.

The creature had blackened skin and a yellow crystalline heart that began to beat while it walked threw Bayonetta and said with the same voice who spoke to the Herald with it telepathy "You abandon your most faithful... curse those who would not follow... create all in this universe you favor the Humans and Nephlim while your Angels and Demons fight amongst each other. You can't keep hiding from me, I will find a way out of this realm... and I will kill, corrupt and torture all of creation. for I am your fears made real you greatest evil, **I AM** **THE WILL** **OF CORRUPTION!** "

Then Bayonetta walked through the Will of Corruption and had the shivers as Death asked "What is it?"

Bayonetta then stated "Oh just had the chills."

The Will turned towards Bayonetta and Death and said "The Avatar acts as my general, my armies are his to command... unless he keeps acting out of his place."

The Will then grew bigger and bigger, though he still remained in the Shadow realm he became so large, his plants could easily fit in his palms and be crushed however he was trapped in the shadow realm with no medium to use he remains trapped within the realm along with the strange old man.

 **The Husk of Jubileus's second crash site**

The Husk of Jubileus had been immobile for the souls within it were waring with one another for supreme control until Balder's voice was heard "My Lumen Brothers... our time for living has passed for the future of the current universe is now with my dear child... and those who have the Blood of Light and Dark. So I suggest that we unite or we fall!"

Then a soul stated "You expect us to unite by your suggestion it was you and that witch who brought this upon us we are all stuck within our deity's body as a mockery of what we would have done!"

Balder then warned "Do not speak with such tone about my beloved!"

The soul then asked "Or what? Were all dead and trapped inside of this husk of our deity! What can you possibly do to take control?!"

Balder then stated "I died... as the Right eye of world, of light!"

Then the right eye of Jubileus began to glow brightly as shine holy light causing the Corruption crystals around began to flak but the Avatar's voice shouted "NO! OBEY! OBEY! YOU MUST OBEY ME!"

Then the Will of Corruption's voice commanded "Do as you wish souls of Holy light, the Avatar isn't powerful enough to tame you but I shall warn you no one simply leave my Influence and lives long enough to escape my wrath! So go ahead and free yourself you are only delaying the inevitable!"

Then the rest of the soul seeing how the soul of Balder was freeing them from the Corruption's influence with the power of the right eye they too joined and shined their own lights. The ivory began to crumble off the husk of Jubileus but it was reforming into a different form, it took on the form of Young Balder, and with a golden monocle on it's right eye.

The newly made statue then said with all the voices f the Lumen sages in unison "We are **The Savior** , and we will not allow Corruption to rise any further!"

Then more ancient angels appeared bursting from underground and bowed before The Savior as one angel spoke in Enochian "OL ABOAPERI A OLAPIRETA!"

(Translation: I serve the light!)

 **The Maker's forge**

Death and Bayonetta had returned to Eideard who held a key while Karn was shouted "Oi Ma'am, Rider thanks for sending me stuff back by yer crows here. And I gotta say you two kicked arse up there! Ya two taking on an entire planet of Corruption that's gonna spread through the realms!"

Bayonetta smirked and held out her fist to Death who sighed and bashed his into hers as Death's Reaper fist and Madama Butterfly also did the same then Eideard sighed and joked "It is finished then... at long last. Death, Bayonetta this is a Maker's key and you'd best take it before I come to my sense."

Death then took the key and joked "Your more likely to loose them old one."

Eideard then admitted "A problem aye... with it comes a solution, the Guardian was built to fight this corruption but a earthquake drove us from the Foundry before we could use it. The Guardian was never finished."

Bayonetta then joked "Oh don't mind us we just took on an entire planet for you and we just got back from that fight. Don't no need to worry."

Eideard then chuckled and said "Well whenever ya two have fully recovered I would ask ya to seek the Lost temple and awaken he Warden that remains he is that of few Constructs that remain untouched by Corruption."

Death then asked "If Wardens are able to resist Corruption then why not use them to cleanse your realm?"

Eideard then stated "The Wardens were called when the seals were broken... the Maker's toll for the End war."

Death then looked at his chest and said "Hmmm... then the seals really were broken..."

Death and Bayonetta began to walk out the Forge as Bayonetta whispered into Death's ear "Our journey can wait I'm getting tired of waiting for you to fuck with me."

Death then joked "I thought I shouldn't fuck with a witch?"

Bayonetta then licked her lips and said "As long she doesn't mind."

Death then asked "Very well where?"

 **The shattered Forge (Warning lemons)**

Bayonetta had stripped Death naked and was also nude while she started off giving Death a hand job and asked "I won't stop until you're completely aroused Death."

Death was quiet as the voice started up again and stared at his chest keeping the voices quite while Bayonetta noticed and crawled on top of Death and placed her hand on his chest and grabbed his nipple and teased "You I heard you were like a..."

Bayonetta twisted Death's nipple and finished "Twister out there."

Death then asked "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Bayonetta then teased "You I could bite."

Death then said "I don't think..."

Then Bayonetta then grabbed Death's balls and squeezed them slightly as Death widened his eyes and asked "I'd thought... I was the one who was gonna do the Reaping?"

Bayonetta then teased "Oh you were taking too long so I'm making you pay for it. You aren't allowed to cum until I say so."

Death then squinted his eyes as Bayonetta then smirked as she was rubbing her vagina against Death's penis and teased "Now there we are. We're ready to start aren't we?"

Death's eyes twitched as Bayonetta then warned "If you cum inside me I'll bust a cap in yo ass!"

Death then thought he heard the Herald say "SHE HAS THE POTENTIAL TO BREED WITH THE NEPHILIM!"

Death then looked at his chest and thought "I... won't listen any of you."

Death then placed both hands on Bayonetta's hips and taunted "Show what you've got."

Bayonetta then smirked and held Death's penis in her hand as she raised herself over it and lowered her hips and felt Death's pen slowly going snide her vagina, Bayonetta licked her lips and said "Half way there..."

Death then forced Bayonetta down as she screamed in pleasure and Death squinted his eyes playfully and said "I told you I would handle it!"

Death then teased "You were taking too long."

Then Death sat up as Bayonetta wrapped her arms around his back and the two began to move their hips forward and back as Bayonetta smiled as she moaned in pleasure and said "Wait... Let me take these off."

Bayonetta then removed her glasses and Bright eyes took them as she said "Well don't just sit there! Pleasure your keeper!"

Death began to move his hips listening to Bayonetta moan and thought "I wonder how my siblings will think of this?"

 **Meanwhile on Earth**

War was sent to Earth to punish those who were really responicable for causing the End War while he fought the Jailer, but while he fought the giant corpse, it was cleaved in half and it fell as War saw who had killed his opponent to see his fellow inmate, Jeanne who was accused of being War's accomplice. Then War sneezed and sniffed as Jeanned asked "What did that make you sick big boy?"

Then a being of darkness with six blue eyes appeared out of War's prosthetic hand warned "SISTER I TOLD YOU TO PUNISH HER IF SHE OPENED HER MOUTH!"

Then another being of darkness appeared just was more feminine stuttered "Oh ye-yes brother... sorry."

The sister watcher then reluctantly held out her and as blue seals appeared as did the Watcher causing both Jeanne and War pain as the sister Watcher said "I... I'm sorry milady but I'm required to do what the Charred Council orders me too..."

Jeanne then said "Those bastards are jokes if they think I'm intimidated by them using torture to tame a Umbra witch!"

War then stated "Someone must of mentioned me."

Jeanne then sighed and said "Ok I'm really not in the mood to hear it War! Can we please just get Titamt's heart and bring it to Sameal?"

 **Unknown location**

A woman with red hair, large breasts and revealing armor had walked and sneezed as she said "Oh brother Death you need to stop mentioning us all at the same time!"

Then a man with a mask sneezed and shouted "YOU ARE A BITCH, SISTER FURY! SELLING MY MERCY AND REDEMPTION TO THE MAKERS FOR WHAT REASON?!"

Fury then turned with glowing yellow eyes and threatened "CALL ME A BITCH AGAIN BROTHER STRIFE AND I'LL FEED YOU YOUR OWN TESTICLES!"

Strife then went silent as he now had his hands over his crotch while Fury turned away and he quickly took off his mask and stuck his tongue out and "NEEEEEEEEEE!"

Fury quickly turned around and grabbed Strife's tongue who shout in surprised and saw Fury's clawed gauntlets glowing hot red and said "NO NOT DAT ANYDING BUT DAT!"

Then Fury smirked and pressed her gauntlet on his tongue anyway and heard him yell in pain and said "Teaches you flap you gums!"

 **Back with our deadliest couple**

Death had been pleasuring Bayonetta while standing up having her around her arms and legs wrapped around him, then she bit onto his neck and said "You've gotten better since I dominated you... Hmmmmph!"

Death then said "STOP MENTIONING THAT!"

Bayonetta the chuckled and said "Oh don't worry... you're doing just fine dominating me... but..."

Bayonetta then slowed time down and forced Death down onto his back and began to fuck him now and said "I like being on top more!"

Bayonetta continued to fuck Death while time was slowed and she decided to take Death's mask off at this state and said "I'll just take that mask off and see what I'm dealing with..."

Bayonetta reached out to removed the mask but she felt frozen in place and thought "What? Why can't I moved? No he didn't mask curse his did he?"

Then Time was restored as Death groaned and said "I about to..."

Bayonetta widened her eyes but couldn't move or talk and thought "Oh no..."

Death then came inside Bayonetta unintentionally as she rolled her eyes upwards and thought "Oh my... I came with him."

Death had panted and noticed Bayonetta wasn't moving and saw that he came inside her and squinted his eyes and asked "You tried to take my mask off while time was slowed didn't you?"

Death then snapped his fingers as Bayonetta was free to move again and fell over Death as she could feel his semen inside her and panted but said "You should have warned me about your mask being cursed!"

Death then stated "I had already told you fever the mask stays on."

Bayonetta then exhaled and said "You know if I get pregnant I'm forcing you to take care the baby with me!"

Death then said "Why?"

Bayonetta then leaned up and kissed Death's mask and said "Cause I'm letting get out of my sights!"

Death said "I do believe this journey will have a lot of surprises for us..."

Bayonetta then agreed and teased "You wanna go again?"

Death was silent and then answered "Fine... as long as you don't pull that slowing time down again!"

Bayonetta then licked her lips and said "Hmmmmm..."

Bayonetta then immediately slowed down time and said "Nope."

Bayonetta began to fuck Death while time was slowed again and said "It felt good having climax in me once lets go another round!"

Bayonetta then turned around and did was in a reverse cowgirl position and began to fuck Death even faster until she said "Here I cuuuuum!"

Time restored as Death and Bayonetta yelled in pleasure while Death came inside Bayonetta again, Bayonetta fell back as Death growled and said "I told you not to do that again..."

Bayonetta then sighed and said "But it felt soooooo good didn't my Reaper! Don't worry I'll say you Reaped me."

 **The City of the dead**

The Crowfather's soul had wandered the halls of the dead city with his arms behind his back until he telepathically heard Bright eyes cawing and said "You say she's already got him that far?"

Bright eyes cawed in response as the Crowfather sighed and said "No Khepri already knows trust me child."

Crowfather then sighed and entered the shadow realm and turn dot see the strange old man and said "As you had wanted, Bayonetta will bare both a child of Death and title as Lady of Time."

The strange old man then stated "I know this hurts you old friend but I must ensure that there is enough Nephilim to face the coming Corruption."

Crowfather then asked "He can't follow you here can he?"

The old man then stated "Not yet... I'm afraid. This Evil I sought too purge from the last universe for he is the first of it's kind, born from Bayonetta's hatred of the Balder but made real when Sheba's darkness consumed the entire universe. Though I had imprisoned him in the shadow realm he seeks to corrupt me so that I may open a portal out of the shadow realm and he will bring another armageddon but it will b the last one... unless I have the only Good Nephilim left breed and have children and raise them to bring balance."

Crowfather then asked "I understand the sake of the universe is truly within their hands but why have me take both Jeanne and Bayonetta I thought only those of light and dark and breed with Nephilim?"

The old man then stated "Humans are the closest things to Nephilim, Aesir created them from both Light and Dark but to a lesser extent, I recreated them in my own image they have the necessary quality to breed and be with child with Nephilim and wether they fall in love or not this own choice, I only ask to for to aid me when the Will of Corruption breaks free and he will."

Crowfather then sighed and said "Why have Malphas choose me then as her Keeper of secrets our Creator... or should I say Omne?"

Omne then stated "You already know the answer I pitied you being alone and so I had the Crowmother choose you as the Crowfather along with your knowledge from the past universe. And I need someone to be my eyes where I cannot see."

Crowfather then said "Then I'll remain here until they arrive... but at least tell me what name will they choose?"

Omne then stated "Isn't it obvious? Either Fate or Destiny can be the child of Death and Time."

 **To be continued**

 ** _So I changed the title of the chapter again, decided to put the Construct Warden in the next chapter cause this was going to be the Forge Lands Arc's finale chapter but instead changed to the next chapter. So yeah Omne is the Creator of the Darksider universe and is now a man I will explain this: Seeing how Omne was summoned by both Bayonetta and Young Balder I thought having Omne to be kinda genderless and actually took the form of what gender suited the time being would work._**

 ** _Now you also have a glimpse of how massise the final boss is going to be with the Will of Corruption, and I finally got Lemons again._**

 ** _(Happy you pervs?)_**

 ** _I don't know if I properly executed their sex scene to where the felt they needed to relax from other things or not I, I also wanted to have Fury and Strife shown at some point and decided to have a comedic cameo along with War and Jeanne on Earth._**

 ** _So I'm going with the next chapter being the last for this Arc, and I'll work on the Opening and Closing for the Kingdom of the Dead Arcs then Jeanne A quest to redeem War._**

 ** _So I hoped you liked this chapter I've been stressing myself tried not to work on this while under certain circumstances, any who and yes I've also have plans for Bayonetta to have a baby with Death, and so more OCs but which will it be? Fate or Destiny or perhaps both?_**

 ** _Fate named after the Bayonetta anime movies Bloody (Fate)_**

 ** _And Destiny named after Bayonetta 1's theme song Mysterious (Destiny)_**


	13. The Construct Overlord!

**(Forge lands arc finale)**

Chapter 8: Construct Overlord!

 **Visions of the past**

Bayonetta stood in an eternal abyss, she saw her parents holding her as a baby and a voice was heard "I child born from Light and Dark will signal the end of the universe..."

Bayonetta saw her mother in her arms as she cried while her father floated over and said "My dear sweat child..."

But Bayonetta noticed something that day she had felt an thirst to hate her father, a need to hate him and it was at this point in time Bayonetta saw what she had given life to as the voice said "The child born from Light and Dark would signal the end... for the Reincarnation of the Original Darkness a being that existed before everything, and is the reason why the remains of the first universe were only four beings... Light, Darkness, Chaos and Creation."

Bayonetta then saw how she defeated her father but was sent forward to see how her hatred still hadn't ended, as she soon found that Aesir's evil half, Loptr was whom who had killed her mother and had brought the end of her Umbra sisters. But during the final fight Loki had reduced the Eyes of the world useless, or so he had thought, for one cannot exist without the other, Light and Dark are as siblings with disagreements.

But Bayonetta saw that from Loki's trump card had actually unleashed the Reincarnated Original Darkness, at first it was as a normal spawn of Corruption however without two of the three deities to maintain order in the universe Sheba's darkness grew and began to swallow it but indirectly empowering the Original Darkness to unimaginable strength and power.

Bayonetta watched as the Will of Corruption began to grow in size until it was challenged by Omne and a universal one on one battle had began, each time either being struck each other cause super nova-like explosions some even of their blows even created blackholes. The voice then said "The Reincarnated Original Darkness would seek to finish what it's past life had started... destroy the entire universe and swallow the Controller of Creation and everything that remains back into nothing to whence everything began. The return of this evil would mean the end of Time and Death itself..."

However Omne had managed to cast the Will of Corruption away into Purgatorio though it was enough to banish the Will it also had reduced the realm tiny a shadow of it's former self as only creatures of darkness could gain entry or those who had items that can allow them to enter. Bayonetta was stunned by this she had thought the Will's power was far greater than she had ever imagined, creating black holes, shrugging off blows from Omne and just being cast into Purgatorio he had weakened it to a shadow of it's former glory... she soon realized that the Will of Corruption will be her strongest and most powerful foe yet.

Bayonetta woke up from her vision as Bright eyes flew towards her with and scratched a symbol as a withered and frail Madama Khepri was seen and gave a smile and asked "What you didn't I wouldn't get old did you?"

Bayonetta turned to see Death as Khepri snapped her fingers completely stopping time and said "Now that's not necessary young lady, I am only here to pass own the ownership of Time."

Bayonetta asked "And why me?"

Khepri then laughed and said "Why not? You are more capable to be it's caretaker than I you see what it did to me?"

Bayonetta then asked "Being the caretaker of Time... made you a immortal demon old?"

Khepri then stated "A price to pay in order to keep an eye on Time itself... listen I cannot keep the title much longer. I will be reduced to dust if I cannot pass it down to you. Hell you can even name yourself Time seeing that you are perfect for it."

Bayonetta then raised a brow and asked "And I should because... why?"

Khepri then stated "Cause only beings of Light and Dark can effectively control Time. And seeing that the Nephilim are mostly reduced to four I along Omne needed you and Jeanne to come to this era which had also broke my bargain with Omne to never change the past. But we never suspected that IT would be reincarnated from your hatred."

Bayonetta then asked "What is the Will of Corruption exactly?"

Khepri then stated simply "The End... of everything. Life, Death, Chaos, Order, Light and Dark it wants to return everything to the nothingness that which everything began."

 **The Corruption blockade**

The Herald and Mistress had gone to the Blockade still inured from their fight with Death and Bayonetta as the Blockade had punctured the Herald's ribs where his lower arms used to be and replaced them with entirely new ones. The Mistress had holes in her body from the effects of Bayonetta's holy light attack as the Blockade filled her wounds with Corruption as the Herald clenched his new lower skeletal hands and said "Much better..."

But before the Herald could even say another word the voice of the Will of Corruption commanded "Forsake these lands Herald, it will fall soon I shall see to it myself."

Ther Herald grunted and asked "But master how can you do that?"

The Will then stated "My influence over THE ONE is complete and total when the path to the Tree is clear... and it will be cleared THE ONE shall be consumed by his hunger and open a small window for me to destroy this world."

The Herald then turn towards the Mistress and said "Come the Will of Corruption has made his commands for to retreat."

The Mistress growled and stated "Father won't let us even if we tried."

Then The Mistress finally heard the Call of Corruption and the Will's voice "The Avatar will follow my rule or he shall suffer everlasting torment. Now... go."

The Herald and the Mistress then answered in unison with glowing yellow eyes "As you wish master..."

 **Tristone**

Bayonetta had been attempting to figure out what she saw in her vision and why Khepri seeks to sought her out to pass on the title of Protector of Time until she finally remembered and summoned Bheathir's talons and said "Here's a weapon that I had Rodin make for you? Now don't expect me to give you more presents in the future you here?"

Death took the scythes and began to twirl both of them in each hand as they lit up in flames while Death gave an amusing look and said "Fine weapons indeed... thanks."

Bayonetta then teased "Was I just thanked by the Reaper?"

Death then coldly stated "Don't expect it to happen often."

Bayonetta then licked her lips and teased "Ohhh naughty boy."

The two returned to Eideard who asked "Ahh welcome back I trust your night was entertaining for you both?"

Then Thane walked passed and joked "She screwed the Reaper what do ya think?"

Death then growled and joked "And here I thought I was the one who reaped her."

Eideard sighed and stated "Go to the Lost temple there you will find the Warden and he will guide to the Foundry."

Bayonetta then teased "Once we've reached the tree you're going to miss. Admit you are."

Eideard then chuckled and stated "I admit that you two brought hope to my people and saying that yes, you two will be missed in a manner of speaking."

Death then joked as he crossed his arms "How touching. Now where do we go to find the Lost temple?"

Eideard then explained "Head to the Forest and find the Nook, from there you may reach the Temple."

 **The front of the Lost Temple (later)**

Death and Bayonetta finally found the Lost temple while both were unamused to see Karn there while Bayonetta asked "You're joking right?"

Karn then asked "Wha?"

Death then asked with annoyance "How the Hell did you get here before us?!"

Karen then said "Wha here? Ya two have been lookin for this place I could have shown ya a much faster way than..."

Bayonetta then cracked her knuckles as her Madama Butterfly fists began to grab Karn and slam him into the ground and teased "Young man you did a bad thing mama spank!"

Then Madama Butterfly's fist then opened up and smacked Karn's ass making him yell in pain while it echoed through out the Nook and Bayonetta teased "Now go back home before someone misses you."

Karn then got up but he wadled as he walked sad complained "YA DIDN'T NEED TO NUMB MY ARES MA'AM!"

Bayonetta then turned around and licked her lips and said "I could keep going if that's what you want."

But Karn was already out of sight while Death then clapped his hands and complimented "Not bad... for a witch."

Bayonetta then teased "Ohhh almost thought you were gonna talk dirty to me Death."

Death then stated "Perhaps another time."

Bayonetta then noticed a giant door and the key she had magically appeared and unlock doth door and she saw a vision of Death sitting upon a throne of bones and dead, with Bayonetta laying across on his lap holding a crown made of bone. Then Bayonetta heard a voice that sounded like ice cracking "The Lord of the Dead and the Lady of Time."

After the vision Death asked "Are you alright Bayonetta?"

Bayonetta the claimed "I'm fine... did you see that?"

Death then asked "See what?"

Bayonetta then said "Never mind..."

After entering the Temple Death and Bayonetta were attacked by Prowlers, Death had thrown one of his scythe at one as Baynetta crossed her arms with her guns in hand shoot two Prowler's in the head while Death's scythe had cut the one in half and like a boomerang had returned to Death. Bayonetta then joked "Haven't seen these kittens in while."

Death then suggested "Must be nearing a Breeding ground?"

Bayonetta then teased "Already Death? I'd figure reaping was enough for now."

Death then sighed and said "Let's keep moving."

Bayonetta then teased "After you big boy."

After figuring a way deeper into the temple they were attacked by more Prowlers along with a pair of Stalkers as Death jumped over Bayonetta and killed a Stalkers by stabbing his scythe into it's mouth while Bayonetta placed her gun barrels into the other's throat and blasted it's head off. Then Death pulled out Redemption and shot a prowler that was about to tackle Bayonetta while she did the same for Death and said "We're even now!"

The two finally found the largest Construct the saw but it appeared to be a gate from a distance, however when they got closer they saw a Spawn of Corruption was waiting for them as their surroundings was placed under a magical barrier and the span melted into a pile of stone. The stone began to shake and move together forming a Construct Hulk who roared at both Bayonetta and Death as Prowlers and Construct warriors appeared out of the ground.

Bayonetta then danced and shouted as her hair extended into a summoning seal "PDEE BARMA!"

Then Madama Butterfly rose up and placed her right fist in her left hand and cracked her knuckles and her neck and gave a sinister grin before she kicked the Construct Hulk into the barrier and ripped it's stone ribs open and crushed it's Heart stone. The Barrier fell while the Prowlers and Construct retreated in fear as the demoness returned back to keep her contract with Bayonetta as death asked "Was that really necessary?"

Bayonetta then stated "I'm getting tired with all these delays the sooner we wake him up the sooner we can reach the tree and find a way to save our loved ones."

Death then agreed as he walked passed "I here that."

The two walked up sone stairs to the gate as Death summoned his reaper fists to push the Maker's key into the Hearts stone in the center of the gate causing it the tremble and open up revealing a giant construct with his arms placed together to make a gate and stood up and cracked his stone jaw back in place and yawned.

Bayonetta then placed her right hand on her hip and pointed at the Warden and Joked "That's some cake yawn."

The Warden then yawned again and said "My stone... aches."

Death then joked "You may ache Warden but at least you're not Corrupted... not yet."

The Warden then asked looked down at Bayonetta and Death "Corrupted? Then it was not a dream... the Makers have need of me."

Death pointed at the Warden and asked "Your is in chaos yet you slumber?"

Bayonetta then teased "Oh I'm dying to know that myself."

The Warden then stated "Stone is heavy, it is easier to rest there I am flesh again."

Bayonetta then asked "Will be a dear and help a pretty lady?"

The Warden then answered "Yesssss."

Both Death and Bayonetta jumped on the warden's knee and jumped on his shoulder as Death asked "Shall we?"

The Warden stood up and said "Hold on... little ones."

The Warden turned around and climbed over a hill and began to walk down a mountain which led back to the Stonefather's Vale and stated "The Guardian is the Strongest of us... but yet in his heart there is a thirst. The Guardian was built to destroy, he and Corruption have much in common."

The Warden stopped at Tristone and said as Bayoentta and Death jumped off "Make you peace you may not have a second chance."

The Wardne climbed over the Maker's Forge as both Bayonetta and Death returned to Eideard as Bayonetta asked "So this is it young one?"

Eideard then chuckled as Death stated "We have brought fire and tears from your mountain and had brought life to stone are we any closer to the Tree? Answer quickly you may not even have a chance I heard he Foundry is quite dangerous."

Then Eideard stated "As is the Forest and the Tree, but ask yourself Death why do you seek the Tree?"

Death then stated "I need to restore humanity and redeem my brother War you know this already Old one."

Eideard then stated "The Tree is wise beyond imagination, it is not the end of a journey Death... its the door way to one."

Then both Death and Bayonetta went into the Forge and out the back door to see a massive gorge as the Warden had echoed like a horn summoning a large bridge and stated "It is not safe here for flesh or stone... there is no shame in turning back."

Then both Bayonetta and Death said unison "No point either."

Then Thane said as he walked with Karn "Ya heard the Warden Ya two, the Foundry's not safe ya need our help."

 **The Tree of Life**

The Avatar had been watching both Death and Bayonetta finally entering the Foundry and chuckled as he said to himself "I wonder how it will turn out? Hahahaha!"

Then both the Herald and Mistress returned as the Avatar shouted with rage "WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE?!"

But the Avatar fell to his knees as the Will of Corruption said "I grow tired of your arrogance Avatar of Chaos, I chose you as my leading champion because you are strong I need those two alive incase I need them in the future."

The Avatar then asked "Who... who are you?"

The Will then stated "I? I am the blackened blood that runs through your veins, I am Evil incarnate, I am Fear, I am hatred, I. am. Corruption. Obey or be reduced to nothing!"

The Avatar then growled and said "FINE!"

The Will then said "Good choice..."

 **The Guardian's chamber**

Death, Bayonetta, Thane and Karn had reached the giant Construct that stood about three Wardens tall as Bayoentta whistled in amazement and said "Damn he's huge."

Thane then laughed and said "Aye the Guardian is, but if ya two are to reach the tree then ya got to wale that beast."

Death then asked "If it's already finished then why does it just stand there?"

Karn then stated "The Stone is finished ayes, but without the Heart stones an essence of a Maker the beast remains asleep... hang on looks like someones already placed two of the Hearts on in place."

Thane then asked "Could've been one of the Makers that died here poor sods come one looks like the only one that isn't put in is the one that the died trying to protect."

Thane took the hearts stone as Dust came with a purple soul and drop it near Death who grabbed it but it fused with his right hand and remained as Bayoentta asked "What's it doing?"

Death then reached out his hand as the soul manifested into a hand and grabbed Karn's hammer from him who shouted "OI THAT'S MINE!"

Bayonetta then said "Impressive where did you get this Dust?"

Dust then cawed as Bright eyes perched on Death's shoulder as Death had a concerned look while Bayonetta noticed and asked "What's wrong?"

Death then claimed "Don't you find it odd that we just so happen to find the Guardian nearly completed but the only thing that kept it from doing it's duty was..."

Death then saw the Heart stone glow yellow and widened his eyes and shouted "THANE STOP!"

Thane stopped for a moment but it was too late as the stone was forced out of his grasp and into the forehead of the Guardian which glowed blue for a moment but quickly turned yellow as Corruption grew on it's stone body. Bayonetta then shouted "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Death then unsheathed his scythes and stated "WE'VE BEEN TRICKED INTO AWAKENING THE GUARDIAN!"

 **The Tree of Life**

The Herald watched as his plan was in effect and said "I took the only thing they had left... their Hope. Now Guardian... DESTROY!"

 **The Guardian's chamber**

The Guardian's eyes glowed yellow as it broke the chain off it's right hand and slowly climbed out of it's chamber and walked passed another chamber with a massive hammer and punched a hole through the roof and took it. The then shouted "WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!"

Then all four ran towards the entrance as the Guardian had already reach the other side of the gorge and slammed it's arm cannon on the Warden and entered the town, smashing the Maker's Forge and slammed it's hammer into Muria's garden and finally left to the Stonefather's vale. death and Bayonetta along with Karn and Thane saw the Warden was humbled into a pile of rubble as Bayonettathought "Oh my what have we unleashed?"

The four entered the Forge seeing Valus was laying over something as Thane ran to him and whispered "No..."

Bayonetta covered her mouth in shock as Thane noticed that Valus had Alya under him who was groaning and asked "Ohhh. Me head... Value? VALUS?!"

Valus was lying dead as Alya managed to push him on his back off of her and shouted "VALUS WAKE UP! BROTHER!"

Death then placed his hand on Alya's shoulder and said "I'm sorry he's gone..."

Thane then growled in anger and ran out to see Tristone was burning and nearly reduced to rubble as he turned dot see Muria's garden crushed and fell to his knees and said "The... stone bastard..."

Then a portal opened as Rodin and Muria walked out and Rodin said "That's one strong motherfucka."

Then Death demanded "Where's the Guardian?!"

Rodin then stated "Head towards the Vale and hurry Eideard waiting for ya three."

Both Death and Bayonetta rushed out of the town as Muria stated "Rodin you must leave to tell Bayonetta in the Kingdom of the dead, she has to be careful if her child is tor survive!"

Rodin then asked confusingly "Wha are you talking?"

Muria stated "Bayonetta is pregnant with Death's child and the Creator needs all who have the blood of light and dark to fight the Corruption! If you stay then she won't know until it's too late!"

Rodin then asked "I'm not one to run away from a fight."

Muria then stated "THIS WORLD IS ALREADY DOOMED IF YOU STAY WE ALL DIE!"

Then Enzo's soul said "Ehhh Rodin not to be that guy but... I would like to have someone to pay my debts off soon so if you don't mind?"

Rodin then groaned and said "A pleasure doing business with ya Muria."

Then a serpent hole opened under Rodin who slowly sank into it as Muria said "Always a pleasure Rodin."

 **Stone father's Vale (Que. the Guardian boss theme)**

Death and Bayonetta reached the Vale and saw Eidead attempting to purify the Giant Construct as Bayonetta shouted "NO!"

But it was too late as the Guardian slammed it's hammer's pommel on Eideard and pulled back and lowered it's stoney brows in rage and roared as it tried to slam it's hammer on him but Eideard used a barrier around himself and joked as his white beard was splattered with his own blood "Makers, bones... that hurt."

Eideard then raised his staff making his barrier larger however the Savior had teleported inside the barrier along with his ancient angel army while Eideard stated "He's beyond my help! Horsemen, Lass... do your worst!"

Then both Death and Bayonetta drew out their weapons as The Guardian roared at them and attempted to slam it's hammer on them however the Savior grabbed the hammer and said "YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY SWEET CHILD!"

Bayonetta then thought "Daddy?"

The Guardian's tried to pulled it's hammer out of the Savior's grasp but grew anger and head butted the Savior and punched his face into the cliffside as the angels helped gain the Guardian's attention. The Guardian roared summoning his own Construct army and a massive battle ensued as the Savior's angels and the Guardian's Constructs battled while Bayonetta and Death fought the Constructs.

Bayonetta actually felt out of place fight alongside the angels she was so used to killing but as the two fought the Constructs the Guardian was winning it's fight with the Savior and grabbed his head slamming him face fist into the ground causing earthquakes as Death figured the Heart stones were the Guardian's weakness he attempted to jumped at one but the Corruption barricade's tentacles smack him back down as bayonet turned to see the barricade forming large three clawed arms and legs and saw it's massive eye grow tentacle eye lashes and joked "It had to tentacles..."

Then Bayonetta shouted as she danced "PDEE BARMA!"

Bayonetta summoned Madama Butterfly who immediately punched the barricade while Death noticed the way to the tree was opened he growled in annoyance and said "Damnit!"

The Savior managed to punch the Guardian's lower stone jaw out of placed but the Guardian raised it's left arm up and shot a huge concentrated corruption beam in the Savior's chest releasing the souls within and weakening the Savior as Bayonetta shouted "DADDY!"

Bayonetta attempted to run towards the Savior but an angel was tackled by a Construct who tore it's arms off while crushing it's ribs under it's stone feet, the Savior fell to his knees as his ivory skin began to flake while the Guardian growled at him and punched him into the ground and stomped on his left hand causing him to yell in pain.

The Guardian then grabbed the savior by the leg and dragged him towards the cliffside and began to slam his head into it until he finally stopped while the Savior's face was beginning to crumble but said with Balder's voice "Do it then..."

The Guardian then roared with it's massive hammer slammed the Savior upwards through the Barrier and into space as Bayonetta shouted "NO!"

The Guardian then slowly turned towards Bayonetta as she thought "He's stronger than Devestation..."

Madama Butterfly had been dodging the barricade's tentacle whips and would give a few punches ever chance she had until she realized she was only making it stronger until Bayonetta began to glow holy light again and shouted "I'M NOT ONE FOR FORGIVE SO EASILY!"

Bayonetta's holy light then exploded burning everything that was Corrupted and had completely reduced the Barricade into nothing as Madama Butterly was weakened but severely by the explosion as The guardian roared in pain it fell back into the cliffside as Death thought "Oh my... she's very powerful..."

Bayonetta fell to her knees as the Guardian hissed as it stood back up and looked down at Bayoentta and grew more Corruption to replace what it had lost as Bayonetta was out of breath but she saw Death raise his hand summoning a giant coffin which had exploded revealing a womanly figure that was wearing a black hooded robe and as a giant skeleton and taunted "Don't... Fuck... With Death's Witch!"

The Guardian had lifted it's foot over Bayonetta as she summoned her Takemikazuchi hammer and slammed it upwards causing the Guardian to loose it's balance as a skeletal fist punched the Guardian's jaw off as both Bayonetta and Madama Butterfly saw the rings on the skeleton and both thought "Queen Sheba?"

Then Sheba clapped her hands together and opened them up asa scythes was formed and she pointed her scythe at the Guardian whoa took it's jaw and forced it back on and roared attempting to smash her with it's hammer but Sheba blocked the attack with her scythe as the two began to clash their weapons both Bayonetta and Death climbed on both the Guardian's arms and shooting and slashing all the Constructs that stood in their way until they both reached a Heart stone.

Death and Bayoentta both at the same time attempted to break their own heart stone while the Guardian was still fighting off Sheba who mashed her palm into the Guardian's face while the Guardian punched her skull. Then Death summoned Mortis and used the remaining power that he took from Devastation and punched the heart stone into pieces as the Guardian's right arm fell off.

Then Bayonettta slammed her hammed on the Guardian's left arm hearts stone also shattering it leaving the guardian armless as Death and Bayoentta jumped on Sheba's shoulders brother crossing their arms as the Guardian raised it's stone brows up in shock as Death taunted "Reaping time."

Sheba then raised her scythe up slashed at the Guardian's forehead heat stone cutting it in half as it wailed in pain for the last time and crumbled as the angels were nearly finished off by the constructs they fled as soon as the battle was over while the barrier fell Eideard limped is way and said "You two had no choice... but to kill him but if my people are to be save I must... bring him back..."

Then both Bayonetta and Death jumped off of Sheba's shoulders as both Madama Butterfly bowing before Sheba and Sheba vanished as Death joked "How many times must you have us kill him?"

Bayonetta then then teased "A that was a better warmup than I'd hoped."

Eideard then stated "The Guardian will be as if it was a newborn free of Corruption... now stand aside this will be no small effort!"

Eideard then smaller his staff into the ground as his magic began to restore the Guardian's body while Death shouted while trying to avert his eyes from the bright blue light "YOU WON'T SURVIVE THIS!"

Bayonetta then widened her eyes as Eideard stated "I. Am a Maker! That task defines my very purpose as the reaping of souls and Caretaker of Time are your's THERE IS NO ESCAPING IT!"

The Guardian's heart stones were restored as Eideard fell back his magic spent his life as Death and Bayonetta ran to his side he gave his final words "Go... to the tree you two... Your journey... is far from over..."

Then Dust and Bright eyes flew in and cawed saddened by the passing of the last known Maker who built worlds but the Guardian's growl of curiosity was heard as both Bayoentta and death jumped away as the Guardian placed it's finger near Eideard and gently moved him and lowered it's borns and gave aloud echoing roar that began to cause tremors and walked off in search for any remaining piece of Corruption left.

But it was headed for the Fjord as Death summoned Deapair and reach out to Bayonetta "Need a ride?"

Bayonetta then smirked and said "Guess so."

Bayoentta and Death mounted on Despair and rode into the Tree's of Life's passage way not unknowing at the Guardian had indeed found a Corrupt Construct as the two rode into the base of the Tree Bayoentta could not help but admire the view and said "This place... it's beautiful."

The two dismounted as they reach the very base of the Tree a massive door depicting a engraving of the tree but then a loud boom was heard as Death and Bayonetta turn to see a giant black hole in the sky that began to break the world apart and the Guardian was seen in the air being crumbled as it was being swallowed by the black hole.

Death then asked "What in the name of..."

Then Corruption tentacles wrapped around both Death and Bayonetta and dragged them into the door into a strange realm of Corruption, while the Forge lands was being swallowed by the Black hole the Makers could only brace themselves for their ends while they all gathered in the Maker's Forge they huddled together like as a family while the last thing they all saw... was a darkness.

 **Unknown location**

The environment was made of Corruption it's tentacles in the back ground curled and coiled around each other as the Avatar of Chaos rose up his mouth and eyes glowing yellow and he stood taller than either Bayonetta and Death and grinned as he asked "So you you finally come wearing you sin like a badge of honor... tell me Rider what do you seek?"

Bayonetta then teased "Oh don't worry just don't ask me."

The Avatar then lifted a finger as Corruption tentacles pulled on Bayonetta's arms down as the Avatar stated "I was not talking to you..."

Death then stated "I am here to restore humanity."

The Avatar chuckled in amusement and stated "Ohhh Humans are weak and fragile they would not survive this resurrection nor do they deserve it!"

Death pointed at the Avatar and claimed "It is not ours to judge, I do this to spare war from the Charred Council's wrath."

Then the Avatar asked "AND WHAT OF THE NEPHILIM?! WOULD YOU SAVE ONE BUT NOT THE REST?!"

Bayonetta then sighed annoyed "You're monologuing!"

The Avatar then growled at Bayonetta as Death then stated "The Nephilim are a threat to the Balance!"

Then the Avatar shouted "IF WE HAD TAKEN EDEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED YET YOU RODE AGAINST US! RAISING YOUR SCYTHE AND BOUNDING OUR SOULS TO IN YOUR AMULET!"

Bayonetta then sighed and said "Seriously YOU talk too much!"

Death squinted his eyes in curiosity and asked "Who are you?"

Then the Avatar said "I think you know... Once you called me... Brother."

Bayonetta then raised a brow and asked "Which one Strife or War?"

But then Bayonetta turned to see Death with widened eyes of horrific shock and asked "Death?"

Death then gulped and asked "Absalom?"

Bayonetta then widened her eyes in shock as the Avatar claimed "I have forsaken that name... now I am the Avatar of Chaos. The day you raise your scythe against us I was reborn and soon all of Creation will drown in my darkness AND NO ONE NOT EVEN DEATH HIMSELF CAN ESCAPE IT!"

Then the Herald of Disorder rose up, along with the Mistress, and a four winged angel along with a clocked being, a giant jagged frowned face above them, along with a jagged grin but above them all were two planet sized yellow gem eyes as they all spoke in unison "WE ARE CORRUPTION!"

The Herald then held out a glimpse of the Forge lands where the Guardian went and both Death and Bayoentta saw Blackroot had had grown Corruption out of his eyes for his roots intertwined with the Tree's and Corrupted him into their final weapon. Blackroot then exploded into a Black hole but Bayonetta recognized it from her vision it was the Will of Corruption's stomach which had temporality been free to feed on the Oldest world that she once lived on a long time ago.

Then the Avatar ordered "Send them to where all lives end... send them to where they belong... among the dead!"

A portal opened as both Death and Bayonetta were cast of the Corruption realm as the Will of Corruption spoke "I grow stronger... with every world that falls to Corruption... Everything will be reduced to nothing and Nothing shall be... everything!"

 **Crofather Monologue**

* * *

 _What defines a soul? Some say it is the spark within that fight the darkness. That burns for life itself._

 _but what of Death who became the Reaper on the day he slaughtered the Nephilim?_

 _He killed his brothers..._

 _His comrades..._

 _And Absalom._

 **Absalom's voice:**

 _DEATH! Why Do you slay you own?_

 **Death's voice:**

 _The Nephilim have no claim to Eden..._

 ** _Absalom:_**

 _There are realms for Angels and Demons... why not for us?!_

 **Death:**

 _Eden belongs to man!_

 **Absalom:**

 _It belongs to those who take it!_

 ** _The Crowfather:_**

 _The Eons have not answered the question; Was it worth it?_

 _That one moment.. Begot the Champions of Corrupion... And crowned him Kinslayer._

 _The Bitter victory could not be undone._

* * *

 **The Tree of Death**

Death and Bayonetta were sent to theKingdom of the dead to be greeted by a strange creature who wore robes and looked like a Capricorn who said "Ahhh the Pale Rider, isn't it odd that many have come here by your hand? And yet you rarely see the Dead Kingdom."

Death tried to shake off what he had just learned and said "We did not ask to come here we sought the Tree and we found it... now here we are."

The being laughed and stated "The tree of Life isn't a destination Horsemen it is a portal to other worlds."

Death then growled as bayonet was still shocked that Absalom, Death's older brother was the Avatar of Chaos as death claimed "Then we have been betrayed!"

The being the pulled out a wooden pipe and asked calmly "Now hold one Horseman... the Tree is Wise beyond imagination... if here is where the Tree set you then here is where you need to be."

Bayonetta then asked "Then what do we need to restore humanity and find Jeanne?"

The being then stated "Yes you sought the Tree but that is just portal what you really seek is the Well of souls."

Death then asked "The Well can restore humanity?"

The being then stated "And beyond however I believe that the Lord of Bones might know and perhaps he may be of assistance to you... or he will have your soul."

Bayonetta then asked "And who are?"

The being then stated "I am but a humble merchant but by name I am Ostegoth and it would please me if you would take a look at my wears."

Then Death said "Let's say I believe you would our journey begin?"

 **In space**

The Savior had been floating in the darkness of peace when suddenly a portal opened as a calm deep toned voice was heard "The Savior... I will makes use of you for the future..."

 **To be continued**

 **(Next Arc The Kingdom of the dead)**

 **Yay I finally finished the first Arc, now I'll get to work on Jeanne: A quest to Redeem War.**

 **This story will continued but after I finish the first Arc of Jeanne, which I think ending it on after Tiamat would be just fine.**


	14. Jeanne and War's story (Please read)

**Jeanne a quest to redeem War story has now started as a separate Bayonetta X Darksiders (Plus Devil may cry) crossover story**

 _As a separated story with different cats of characters, villains and a new interesting pairing, Jeanne a quest to redeem War starts off with Jeanne's side of making the deal with the Crowfather._

 _With her and War stripped of their full powers, the death of her contracted demoness, Madama Styx, Jeanne sets out as a prisoner who was caught in the wrong and in the wrong time... literally._

 _Being accused as War's accomplice for beginning the premature apocalypse, Jeanne and War must set out and fin those who are responsible and bring redemption to their selves however is it truly redemption that they seek? Or perhaps a blind Vengeance?_

 _Jeanne a quest to redeem War acts as a B-side story to Bayonetta a journey with Death and continues on the **Three is the Key** saga with characters from; Bayonetta, Darksiders and Devil may cry along with my own OCs (Mostly villains though) as they all connect in one way or another to each other's story, universe and bloodlines._

 _Bayonetta's story with Death will continue after the Bat Queen, Tiamat Arc is finished on Jeanne's story, until then I hope you enjoy the other story as much as this one, and if you're wondering what Jeanne's_ _hair style is I will leave that up to you as the reader I don't mind the short hair but I prefer her long hair, but that's the thing I'll leave that for your own imagination._


	15. Kingdom of the dead opening

**The Kingdom of the dead Opening:**

* * *

 _Recently I just got word from my... well to put it "kindly" a bitch of a mother, that my pet squirrel has just past away, and so as I have dedicated some chapters of my stories in the past to someone or something important to me which had passed I dedicate this Opening to Freddie the squirrel._

* * *

 _Song: Sound of silence By Disturbed_

The scene starts with Death in an dark abyss as his red eyes slowly open up as he looked down at his chest seeing the shards of the amulet of the Nephilim souls and closed his eyes with guilt.

The scene changes to Bayonetta walking in the land of the dead and stood near two stones as she sighed and knelt as the sound of stone chipping was heard as images shown Bayonetta chipping in the name of Rosa in one stone and Balder in the other.

The scene changes again to Death on his knees as a hand grasping his left shoulder while he looks up with a depressed look seeing Bayonetta giving him a comforting look.

Th scene changes back to Bayonetta as a hand grasped onto her shoulder and looked up with a depressed look to see Death giving an attempt to look comforting though his mask didn't help from looking intimidating but Bayonetta placed her right hand on his in acknowledgment for him trying to comfort her.

The scene finally changes as Death and Bayonetta standing beneath the Tree of death to see a flying wooden ship being pulled by two undead Leviathans while Bayonetta had her mother's lipstick and Death holding the Horsemen Insignia. As The two clenched their hands around that which they held and began to walk out of sight towards the Floating ship while the soul of the Crowfather was seen placing a crow feather near the tree and had a calming look as he vanished.

* * *

 **In loving memory of Freddie the squirrel R.I.P**


	16. Kingdom of the dead closing

Kingdom of the dead closing

Let's rock the dead!

Song: Hot wind blowing from Metal gear revengeance (Still need to play this game)

* * *

The scene begins with Death and Bayonetta running side by side as a cloud of dust followed their footsteps until they both jumped off a cliff with an entire army of Corrupt Undead of all races as Death and Bayonetta turned towards each other while Bayonetta gave him a wink. Death forced himself to crash into a Bone giant making his bones crumble and raised his hand as it glowed purple as his Death grip grabbed Bayonetta who summoned her Chernabog as she was pulled towards the ground.

Bayonetta crashed onto a Undead General's shield had Chernabog's blades hook over the shield and stab the undead's back as Death charged at it and dropped kicked it out of the undead's grasp as Bayonetta had backflipped off the shield as Death's kick had impacted. Death used his Reaper fists to punch the General's head breaking his horned helmet while Bayonetta had began to break dance with her Love is blue gun set as bullets began to fly in every direction while Death had leaped behind the general using him as a meat shield for Bayonetta's bullets.

Until Bayonetta began to slow down in a pouncing position while her right hand was under her chin as she smirked with a sound of a click was heard, then suddenly undead ancient angels began to fly into battle as they carried a hooded figure who wore black arm, a hooded cape and had Corruption crystals growing on his armor. The figure lowered his hood revealing his head to be a Corruption crystal but fashioned to look like a human's skull.

The figure's eye sockets began to flood with Corruption as if he was crying tears of Corruption until he roared with yellow flames erupting from his jaws, while Bayonetta and Death were surrounded by a pitch black abyss while they turned to see the figure who had his gauntlets scratching his crystal skull. Bayonetta took stance as did Death until the figure tilted his head and snapped his fingers Bayonetta and Death had seen their worst fears.

Death saw War dead bloodied and beaten while Bayonetta saw Jeanne being held up by a male demon who looked very similar to Madama Butterfly.

The scene changes to the Eternal Throne where Bayonetta armed with Shuraba as she faced the Undead warrior and current Master of blades, Draven whose arms were punctured with broken blades. Raven wore a belt with, katanas, steel daggers, kunai and other sword-like weapons as he and Bayonetta clashed blades, Bayonetta was surprised with Draven keeping up with her as was slightly reminded of her own fight with her father, Balder.

The scene changes again to Death facing the Deposed King, Argul who had challenged him to Nex, Sacramentum, Argul stood taller than a Bone giant, he was an ice giant wearing heavy armor, wielding a icy, shield and giant mace while he had a icy beard.

Argul exploded into a blizzard Death exploded into his Reaper storm and the two collided into each other as the scene turned white and finally changed again showing the Crowfather's soul petting Dust and Bright eyes as he was trapped in the city of the dead while the scene need with a huge monster wearing a demonic mask and had tentacles coming out of it's face.


	17. Two year anniversary

Bayonetta a journey with Death Two year anniversary special

* * *

 _Hi I know it's been awhile and I promised that I would return to this story after I had completed Jeanne a quest to redeem War, however on the 26th of this month of September will be the 2 year anniversary of this particular crossover._

 _It's hard to believe that this story has been around for two years, it is of course one of the favorite stories I had started, and I'd like to thank you all for following, reading, and reviewing this story._

 _For anyone whose interested there is a artist on **Deviantart, JMarsS** , and she's done a fantastic job in drawing for this pairing. I had requested it from her and I do believe she absolutely nailed it. _

_The title of the art is **Death waltz** - **request** I do hope that this drawing will inspire more fan art of this ship, because by far this is the only fan art I know that has both Death and Bayonetta in a sort of in a romance though they're fighting while dancing suits very well with their character._

 _And of course I know of Darksiders 3 and that Fury the female Horseman will be involved, which means that little trip in this story with Fury and Strife will be considered just a gag._

 _And lately the creator of Bayonetta is (maybe) teasing us Bayonetta fans of a possible Bayonetta 3, or a Nintendo switch port of Bayonetta 1 and 2 who knows._

 _So as a appreciation for anyone who enjoys this story and this ship, here's a goof chapter. Please note that this is just making fun of myself and is not a direct continuation._

* * *

Bayonetta and Death laid on a large bed, as Bayonetta was laying on her right side giving Death a seductive look, as Death eyed Bayonetta and asked "No."

Bayonetta then crawled over Death and said seductively "You've been naughty."

Death looked down seeing Bayonetta's crotch was laying over Death's and sighed before he went along with it "Is that so?"

Bayonetta then licked her lips and stated "Oh yes, we've been together for how long now?"

Death then bluntly stated with a cold tone "Getting close to Two years now."

Bayonetta then place her right hand on the side of her face and jokingly said "Oh keeping count are we?"

Death then joked "Can't really forget how we met."

Bayonetta then leaned forward and rested her forehead on Death's mask and suggested "Maybe we can take the mask off for this occasion?"

Death's eyes squinted and bluntly said "No."

Bayonetta gave a smirk and said "I love it when a man has his mind made up."

Bayonetta then rubbed her hand slowly on Death's chest reaching ever closer to his crotch and asked while still maintaining a seductive look "But will the little one down stairs be alright after tonight?"

Death then suggested "I'm sure they'll be fine"

But then the doors slam open as a little girl runs in and leaps into the bed and shouted "Mom, Dad! I wasn't invited to Smash bros!"

The girl had red eyes, a red dress with a bronze skull necklace, black twin pony tails and black leggings, as Bayonetta and Death only stared as the girl stared back. Death then jokingly stated "It's not what it seems Ashley..."

Bayonetta then scoffed and stated "It's exactly what it seems little one."

Ashley then gave an unamused look and joked "Oh no, mom and dad are in bed together and may or may not have sex, oh this terrible!"

Death gave an unamused stare as Bayonetta giggled and looked at Death who said "She's takes after you."

Bayonetta then shrugged and said "Guilty of all charges, but can I at least have a kiss?"

Death's eyes looked from side to side and sighed before removing his mask partially from his face revealing only his mouth as Bayonetta leaned in and gave him a long lasting kiss before pulling out and said "Hope it doesn't take another two years for the next one."

Death then placed his mask back on and with a serious tone stated "Maybe..."

* * *

 **Character disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Death (Darksiders)**

 **Bayonetta (Bayonetta series)**

 **Ashley (Warioware franchise)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this anniversary special. Ashley isn't going to be Death and Bayonetta's daughter I just wanted to reference her seeing how she's a witch like Bayonetta and has red eyes like Death so I hoped you enjoyed this little special and I ask that you please wait until I have finished the first arc of Jeanne a quest to redeem War, thank you for your time, and support.**


End file.
